


De plume et d'épée

by nectarine



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Lost Canvas
Genre: Childhood, Despair, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Headcanon, Hope, Implied Sexual Content, Incestuous feelings, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Melancholy, Minor Character Death, Other, Remorse, Romance, Slice of Life, disappointed hopes, guilty feeling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarine/pseuds/nectarine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre culpabilité et sentiments sincères.. Recueil d'OS et de vignettes concernant le couple Sisyphe - El Cid.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Des petites choses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> ≻ L'univers Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada, et j'emprunte les personnages de Lost Canvans à Shiori Teshirogi.
> 
> ≻ J'ai décidé de manière unilatérale que El Cid serait Basque Espagnol :-), de la province d'Álava très exactement. (http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alava)  
> ≻ Je me détache des impératifs d'âge du manga afin que les personnages soient plus âgés.  
> Les gaiden (numéros complémentaires) ne sont pas forcément pris en compte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnages secondaires :  
> Régulus  
> Shion  
> Manigoldo

Le goût du désespoir

Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre, vit le corps nu, allongé sous le drap à peine remonté jusqu'aux hanches. Sisyphe sourit, distinguant les méplats accusés du profil d'El Cid. Il s’assit sur le rebord du lit et perdit ses doigts dans la chevelure ébouriffée. Aucun mouvement, le sommeil était profond, et confiant. Il le contempla, tentant d'étouffer sa culpabilité. Il s’en voulait tant de ne pas pouvoir l’aimer, de ne pas lui rendre ces sentiments que l’Espagnol lui vouait.

« Cesse donc de penser, Sisyphe, tu te fais du mal. Ton cœur est trop tendre »

Le Capricorne, son regard encore trouble de sommeil, se retourna vers son compagnon, un bras derrière la nuque, un genou relevé sur lequel Sisyphe appuya son coude. El Cid se redressa vers lui, attrapa sa nuque avec sa main gauche et posa son front contre celui de l’autre homme.

« Je sais tout ça, Sisyphe, je le sais et je vis avec. Viens. »

Sisyphe se laissa entraîner, avec plaisir. La chaleur intense d'El Cid l'engloba. Sans efforts, son corps s'accorda naturellement à celui de l'Espagnol. S’il ne pouvait rendre l’amour que lui portait son compagnon, il pouvait lui donner au moins ça : la satisfaction pleine et entière de leurs désirs physiques partagés. El Cid plaça son bras autour de la taille de son amant, ferma les yeux un instant. Il avait longtemps désiré cet instant, qui faisait dorénavant partie intégrante de son quotidien. Et qu'il appreciait à sa juste valeur, même si Sisyphe ne pouvait lui offrir que son corps, son âme étant entièrement tournée vers sa déesse, intouchable. Il soupira, puis d’un mouvement délicat, surprenant venant de lui, il força le Sagittaire à se tourner, face à lui.

« Regarde-moi »

Le baiser qu’ils échangèrent eut un goût de désespoir, mêlé de frustration. Là où les corps trouvaient la plénitude dans la jouissance, les âmes souffraient d’aimer un être inatteignable.

 

♑

 

Entraînement

La plage, engoncée dans des rochers, délaissée à cet instant de la journée, était un écrin paisible pour la mer Egée. Le sable était doré et déjà chaud malgré l'heure précoce. La mer quant à elle, azuréenne, déversait ses légers clapotis et son écume fine avec tendresse sur les chevilles du Capricorne, mouillant le bas de son pantalon d’entraînement. Une voix chaude, dans laquelle on sentait un sourire et une immense tendresse, s’éleva derrière lui

« Je ne suis pas souvent au Sanctuaire, El Cid, tu pourrais m’accorder un peu de ton temps ! »

Le Capricorne sourit, le dos tourné à l’autre homme, et décocha une nouvelle attaque contre les vagues de la mer déchaînée.

« J’affûte ma lame, mais ma soirée sera à toi.

– Ta soirée, seulement ?

– Idiot… » fit-il, un mince sourire aux lèvres. « Je t’accorde tout le temps que je ne dois pas à ma déesse. »

À ces mots, Sisyphe sentit la culpabilité le submerger. Son compagnon se retourna à cet instant et vit son visage se décomposer.

« Sisyphe, ça n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, n’interprète pas les choses ainsi… »

 

 ♑

 

Rêverie

Sisyphe sortit de son Temple dès potron-minet, comme à son habitude. Il s’étira longuement, sourit puis commença à courir, au petit trot. Il montait vers le Dixième Temple afin de prendre son compagnon au passage.

Mais cette fois, il ralentit avant d'arriver au périptère. El Cid l’attendait non pas en buvant un café à l’intérieur comme à son habitude. Non, il rêvassait, assis sur un muret, face à la mer attique. Un chat passait et repassait derrière lui en se frottant à son dos, ronronnant.

Le Capricorne ne réagissait pas. Il souriait. Sisyphe resta longuement à le contempler. El Cid, paisible et réveillé… Le Sagittaire dut regarder l’autre homme trop intensément, car ses rêveries s’envolèrent comme du duvet de pissenlit soufflé par un enfant. Il se tourna vers Sisyphe et lui sourit. Encore.

Puis il se redressa brusquement, rigide, laissant mourir son sourire en entendant des pas derrière l’autre homme.

 

 ♑

 

La fuite de l'enfance (Acte I)  


_Temple du Sagittaire, au petit matin. Régulus bien qu'adoubé, revient fréquemment chez son oncle._

Sisyphe dormait profondément. Son beau visage, totalement détendu, reposait sur un oreiller immaculé, d’où quelques plumes s’échappaient, derniers reliefs de la nuit passée. Il tenait un coin de drap dans son poing serré sur sa poitrine.

El Cid, réveillé depuis peu, recouvert jusqu’aux hanches d’un drap blanc et froissé, s’était légèrement redressé. Il avait posé le menton sur sa main ouverte en coupe, le coude appuyé sur son oreiller et regardait Sisyphe. Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir au bruit qu’il entendit, à la porte qui battit sous l’entrée fracassante de l’adolescent.

« Sisyphe, Sisyphe, je… »

Il s’interrompit brutalement. Ses yeux clairs rencontrèrent ceux, étroits et sombres, de l’Espagnol et se déchirèrent. Sisyphe se réveilla à cet instant.

« Régulus…

– Pardonnez-moi, je… je m’en vais. »

L’adolescent repartit aussi brutalement qu’il était entré. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, perplexes, et Sisyphe se prit la tête entre les mains.

 _Tu parles d’un début de journée.._ pensa El Cid

 ♑

 

 Ange gardien

_Temple du Sagittaire._

La nuit fut difficile au Temple du Sagittaire. Sisyphe, maître et oncle de Régulus connut pour la première fois les affres de la paternité inquiète pour son petit, malade. Régulus avait été pris de fortes fièvres, plusieurs jours auparavant. L'enfant passa ses nuits et ses journées à délirer et à transpirer. Sisyphe testa ses maigres compétences médicales afin de tenter de faire baisser la température du garçonnet : il le fit se déshabiller, sans résultat, puis finit par lui administrer un bain frais. Cette baignade eut l'avantage de redonner suffisamment d'énergie au futur Lion pour qu'il puisse menacer misérablement son oncle de son ire, crocs en avant. Sisyphe tint bon, en vain. L'enfant restait brûlant.

Devant l'échec de l'usage de vieux remèdes, le Sagittaire se résolut à lui donner une médication venant du Premier Temple. La température baissa. Un peu. Peu de temps. Au loin, le Monastère s'éveillait pour les Vigiles (1), lorsque, enfin, l'organisme du petit garçon daigna commencer à reprendre le dessus.

El Cid, prévenu par un bref éclat de cosmos fatigué, s'était tenu à l'écart, sur demande de Sisyphe, à son corps défendant. Au petit matin, à l’affût, il sentait encore son ami plongé dans une vive inquiétude. Il décida alors de le rejoindre. Las, l'enfant s'était endormi. Un monceau de draps humides était la preuve de la lutte de haut vol menée par le maître des lieux. Maître éreinté, qui contemplait, malgré tout rasséréné, son petit malade se reposer. Il tourna vers l'entrée un visage étiolé au regard cerné, qui s'éclaira à la vue de l'Espagnol. El Cid lui sourit. Les deux hommes allèrent s'affaler dans le canapé fatigué du salon attenant aux chambres. Le Sagittaire s'endormit, sa tête basculant dans le creux tiède de l'épaule de son compagnon, satisfait, qui resta sans bouger.

L'aube pointa, réveillant Sisyphe.

« Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

\- Pas assez.

\- Il faut que j'aille le voir. »

El Cid le retint un instant par le poignet, mais l'homme se leva péniblement pour se rendre à la chambre de Régulus. Il n'avait dormi guère plus de deux heures. El Cid s'inclina et lâcha son poignet. Debout à l'entrée de la chambre, Sisyphe contempla le garçonnet paisiblement endormi, et, tel un parent inquiet ayant assisté à la première maladie grave de son enfant, il tira une chaise près de son lit. Il s'assit lourdement, soulagé et le fixa, comme si son regard suffisait a protéger l'enfant. Comme si le simple fait de ne pas le quitter des yeux le mettait à l'abri des vicissitudes (2) de l'existence.

« Sisyphe, va te reposer, je vais rester le veiller à ta place. »

Le Sagittaire regarda, hagard, son compagnon, sourit chichement et lui laissa la place. L'inquiétude, bien plus que le manque de sommeil, l'avait épuisé.

« El Cid...

\- Oui, je te réveille dès qu'il bouge. »

El Cid s'assit et veilla le sommeil de l'enfant, et de l'autre homme, aussi, longuement.

 

 ♑

 

 Par les sentiments  

 « C'est un guet-apens !

\- Mais non... En général, on dénomme ceci : relations de bon voisinage. »

El Cid le regarda fixement, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, se demandant si son compagnon se moquait de lui.

 « Tu as des notions bien étendues du mot voisinage. Rappelle-moi ta position dans le Zodiaque Doré ? Neuvième, c'est ça ? Et eux, Premier et Quatrième Temple ?

\- Ils sont de compagnie agréable....

\- Shion, oui. Mais Manigoldo !

\- Il a le verbe haut, c'est certain, mais c'est un bon bougre, au fond. Avoue, tu n'as pas digéré votre dernière conversation.

\- Mmmmm »

Le Sagittaire se tourna alors afin d'accueillir ses hôtes. Pendant un court instant, El Cid se tint en retrait, égal à lui-même. Maître de ses réactions, il ne montra pas son déplaisir. Il ne put cependant pas dissimuler sa curiosité.

« Tiens, qu'as-tu là Manigoldo ? »

Une odeur de veau, de piments doux et d'enfance chatouilla les narines de l'Espagnol qui s'avança, gourmand. Il dévisagea l'Italien, surpris.

« J'ai pensé qu'un truc de chez toi te plairait, l'Espanche !

\- De l'axoa (3) ?

\- T'es Basque, nan ? »

El Cid eut alors un de ces sourires qui faisaient chavirer le cœur de Sisyphe, en se tournant vers lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) La vigile est la première prière des moines, la grande prière du "matin", vers deux heures, un peu avant les matines, qu'il faut dire au point du jour.
> 
> (2) Il me semble difficile d'écrire sur Saint Seiya sans utiliser une fois le mot vicissitude... ;-)
> 
> (3) Prononcez achô-a, en détachant bien le ô du a ;-) sinon, on vous regarde comme un touriste XD


	2. Sur la route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisyphe et El Cid en mission, puis au Sanctuaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'une manière générale, dans mes textes, je considère que les personnages de Saint Seiya se doivent d'être plus âgés. Ainsi, bien que la Guerre Sainte n'ait pas eu lieu, Sasha a 19 ans, Régulus quant à lui est âgé de 17 ans, dans ce recueil d'historiettes hormis les moments où il est enfant, bien sûr...
> 
> Personnages secondaires :  
> Régulus,  
> Sage,  
> Sasha,  
> Shion,  
> Mention de Manigoldo.
> 
> La dernière vignette correspond totalement à ma vision des choses, je l'avoue ;-) ♥

 

Sur la route

Le feu près de leur tente se réduisit à un œil qui brasillait maigrement dans la nuit. Il le tisonna un peu, puis se tourna vers le Sagittaire. L’Espagnol repoussa l'étincelle vers les derniers brandons, réveillant ainsi deux flammèches pâles. Il lui tendit une chope en fer blanc remplie de café. Sisyphe grimaça à l'amertume du breuvage.

« Au moins, c’est chaud » fit-il en tendant la tasse à moitié vidée à son compagnon. Sa chaleureuse sérénité accompagna son regard et son cosmos dans son expansion. Il engloba El Cid afin de diluer son inquiétude et sa lassitude. Cela lui était aussi naturel que de respirer. Le Capricorne crut voir un éclat d’or dans le regard de son compagnon. Il sourit en baissant la tête.

Les deux hommes se rendirent sous leur tente et se mussèrent dans leurs couvertures. Sisyphe, frissonnant, profita sans vergogne de l'étreinte de l'Espagnol, qui l'emprisonna de son corps afin de lui communiquer sa chaleur.

 ♐

 

Humanité

Les deux hommes marchaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsqu'ils entendirent des gémissements sourds derrière un buisson éloigné de la route. Ils se regardèrent, interrogatifs. Levant les yeux au ciel, El Cid s'avança. Sisyphe le suivit de près. Écartant les branches, ils trouvèrent un enfant en pleurs. Portant des haillons mal rapetassés, protégeant une maigre provende, il avait l'air d'un crapaud et son nez coulait. Il les scruta de ses petits yeux ronds, interrompu dans ses geignements. El Cid eut un mouvement de recul dégoûté. Sisyphe le fixa impavidement, puis prit l'enfant plein de morve et de larmes dans ses bras.

Ils le ramenèrent au village. Après une nuit dans un vrai lit, au chaud, ils repartirent. Le village n'était plus qu’un point, au loin, lorsque Sisyphe s'arrêta. Il hésita.

« El Cid.

– Oui ?

– Il s'agissait d'un enfant. Il a été blessé que tu le considères ainsi. »

El Cid se contenta de fixer un point imaginaire, au loin. Il se tenait droit, rigide même, les bras croisés dans le dos. Sisyphe soupira légèrement, et, avec un sourire mince bien que sincère, il posa sa dextre sur l'épaule de son ami afin d'impulser le départ. Le sujet ne fut jamais ré-abordé.

 ♐

 

Mon frère, son père

_Devant le Temple du Sagittaire, par une chaude fin d'après-midi d'été. Sisyphe et Regulus sont assis sur les marches menant au périptère._

L'enfant interrogeait Sisyphe pour la première fois, afin de mieux connaître son père. Le Sagittaire, ému, avait parfois du mal à trouver ses mots.

« Tu sais Régulus, il s’est occupé de moi, mon frère, ton père, depuis que j'ai eu neuf ans. Je pense souvent à la place qu’il a occupée dans mon existence… Il m’a donné son amour, son enseignement ainsi que ses encouragements, sans compter. Je me dis qu’à ces moments-là, sans que j’en aie eu la moindre conscience, il a sacrément dû rogner sur sa vie. Et tout ça pour s’occuper de son petit frère. »

Sisyphe prit conscience, en racontant Ilias à son fils, avec un sentiment d'humilité pleine de tendresse et de culpabilité, que sa dépendance à l'égard de son frère avait sans aucun doute façonné l’existence même d’Illias en même temps qu'elle avait influencé la sienne.

« Je ne l'ai pas assez connu.

– Il a eu le temps de te prodiguer son enseignement. Je t'aiderai, je te le promets. »

La peine submergea l'enfant. Sisyphe le serra contre lui, le cœur douloureux, tentant d'assumer son propre chagrin en plus de celui de son neveu.

Il sentit à cet instant une poigne solide se refermer sur son épaule.

« Tu n’es pas obligé d’être seul avec ça. »

Sisyphe releva la tête, croisa le regard de son ami et ferma les yeux un très court instant en appuyant sa tempe à l'avant-bras de l'Espagnol, l'enfant dans ses bras.

 

 ♐

 

 Hésitations (le choix de la Déesse)  


_Palais du Pope_

« Sasha, est-il judicieux de laisser se développer cette situation ?

– Je sais, Sage, je le sais bien. Et si la déesse en moi est consciente de tout cela, la femme, elle, désire plus. »

Elle regarda le Grand Pope, désemparée, puis lui signifia que la discussion était close. Il fit une moue désapprobatrice. Sasha ajouta cependant : 

« Je sais qui je suis, Grand Pope, ne vous souciez plus de cela. »

♐

 

 

 Anniversaire

«Tu es un grand,  Régulus. Tu as onze ans. Bon anniversaire ! »

L'enfant rosit de plaisir. Il se mussa dans les bras de son oncle, arborant fièrement un air d'absolu bonheur. Son regard clair croisa celui, amical, de l'Espagnol, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. Les yeux de Régulus s'assombrirent. Ils s'étrécirent dans un regard jaloux. El Cid recula, heurté, se renfonçant dans l'ombre. Il se sentit rejeté. Sisyphe ne vit rien, occupé avec l'enfant.

 ♐

 

La fuite de l'enfance, acte II

_Regulus a malencontreusement "rencontré" Sisyphe et El Cid, de beau matin, dans la chambre du Sagittaire_ _. Quelques jours plus tard, le jeune Lion s'entraîne amicalement avec les apprentis du Capricorne lorsque celui-ci se présente à l'arène. Le garçon décide alors de s'en aller.  
_

« Puis-je savoir où tu te rends, Régulus ?

\- J'ai fini, je te laisse avec tes élèves.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Reste. Sisyphe m'a demandé de te faire travailler la rapidité. Tu es encore un peu trop lent. Eviter ma lame te fera un bon entraînement. »

L'adolescent eut un haut le corps humilié, et marmotta entre ses dents, rageusement.

« Je te demande pardon ?

\- Rien, je suis fatigué. Remettons cela à plus tard. »

Le garçon s'en alla brutalement. El Cid, outré, s'élança à sa suite.

« Continuez, vous trois, je vais le ramener. »

L'Espagnol rattrapa Régulus. Il lui saisit le bras et le força à se retourner, le dominant de sa taille et de sa rage froide.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect devant tes élèves. Je... C'est compliqué. Tu ne comprends pas...

\- Je pense que si, au contraire, Regulus. La situation te pose-t-elle un problème ?

\- Peut-être pas celui auquel tu penses, Seigneur  El Cid. »

L'Espagnol lâcha l'adolescent et le fixa intensément. Il lut sans doute une vive souffrance dans ces yeux clairs qui le fixaient sans hésitation ni aménité. El Cid eut alors un mouvement de recul, sous le choc de la révélation qui venait de se faire, sans un mot.

« Mais, c'est ton oncle ! »

Le jeune Grec s'empourpra, puis eut un sourire acide, et tourna les talons. El Cid resta les bras ballants.

(à suivre...)

 

♐

 

Entraînement

_Le Temple du Bélier, une fin d'après midi de Juin_

Sisyphe fut le premier à arriver devant l'entrée du Premier Temple, essoufflé. Il s'assit lourdement sur la plus haute marche, appuyant sa nuque contre une des énormes colonnes du périptère du Temple. Des gouttes de sueur tombèrent dans la poussière fine et claire provenant de l'érosion des Temples ainsi que du ravinement de l'Escalier Sacré. Sa tunique d'entraînement était déchirée sur l'épaule, et sa pommette droite était tuméfiée. Il essuya le mince filet de sang qui avait coulé lentement jusqu'à son menton. El Cid le rejoignit, puis resta debout, appuyé contre la même colonne. Il reprit son souffle plus rapidement que son compagnon, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il coula un regard discret vers Sisyphe, sourit de voir que les yeux de celui-ci l'attendaient, chaleureux. Il se pencha afin d'essuyer la joue du Sagittaire avec un pan de son vêtement.

Ils avaient tous eu pour mission de s'entraîner, deux par deux, sans utiliser leur cosmos, autant que faire se pouvait. De combattre "à l'ancienne".

Sisyphe s'appuya contre la jambe d'El Cid qui s'était relevé et ferma un instant les yeux. Il les rouvrit et se redressa en entendant des pas. Shion les rejoignait à son tour, fatigué lui aussi. Il s'assit un peu plus bas, tournant le dos aux deux hommes et observant l'arène où Régulus, et Manigoldo, qui avait pris la suite de Shion, continuaient à échanger des coups, sous les regards amusés de leurs pairs.

« Ton neveu est très en forme. Il m'a fallu monter un Crystall Wall pour mettre fin à l'échauffourée. Il prend l'entraînement très au sérieux !

\- Quelqu'un a eu l'heureuse idée de lui dire qu'il n'était pas assez rapide... »

Le Sagittaire et le Capricorne échangèrent un regard complice. El Cid détourna les yeux, s'interrogeant en son for intérieur sur le bien-fondé de son silence concernant l'intégralité de l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec l'adolescent. Il fixa alors longuement Sisyphe qui, quant à lui, observait son neveu. Shion, rentrant dans son Temple afin d'en ramener des rafraîchissement observa, intrigué, ces échanges de regards ainsi que les hésitations de l'Espagnol. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le Bélier, avec un sourire hésitant, se promit de parler au Capricorne.

 ♐

 

Il y a des choses importantes

El Cid escalada presque en courant la volée de marches qui séparait son Temple de celui de Sisyphe. Il semblait obéir au sentiment d'une nécessité urgente, d'un acte qu'il devait accomplir. Il revint hors d'haleine.

« Était-il nécessaire de faire l'aller-retour aussi vite ?

– Oui ! » répondit El Cid, surpris que Sisyphe lui pose une telle question.

Un apéritif sans chorizo, non. Décidément, c'était inacceptable.

Les deux hommes se carrèrent dans leurs fauteuils et profitèrent de la soirée, douce et paisible.


	3. Entre les vagues et les mouettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, Régulus est le principal personnage supplémentaire. Il a tout juste dix-sept ans dans la dernière vignette.  
> Autres personnages : Sasha et Sage.

Musique

« Jolie musique, n'est ce pas ?

– Pardon ?

– Le souffle sans fin du vent, les cris des mouettes, le froissement des vagues, le grondement du tonnerre… »

Le regard pétrole d'El Cid se perdit, loin, très loin, au plus profond de la mer attique. Il fit un geste arrondi englobant le paysage, afin d'accompagner la poésie surprenante de ses paroles. Sisyphe l'observa, interdit, puis embrassa à son tour l'horizon de son regard. 

 Il mit tant d'intensité dans ce regard que El Cid en frissonna.

Le soleil orangé se fondait dans son reflet marin, au loin, éclairant chaleureusement les méplats du visage de l'Espagnol. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sisyphe et sourit.

♑

 

 Compagnon d'arme

_Dans une arène. Sisyphe entraîne son neveu de presque douze ans. El Cid attend son tour..._

« Bien Régulus, tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux ! Ta maîtrise du cosmos est impressionnante ! »

Éclatant de joie, le jeune Lion se rapprocha de son oncle, et, lui faisant un clin d’œil, il présenta son poignet. Sisyphe sourit affectueusement à cette démonstration d'amour filial, et heurta du sien le poignet de Régulus en un salut de compagnon d'armes. Le garçon tint le contact un peu plus que nécessaire et, radieux eut un sourire de triomphe qu'il adressa à El Cid. Le Capricorne ouvrit la bouche en une protestation silencieuse, et se tut, voyant le regard guilleret de son compagnon. Il soupira. Sisyphe proposa alors une baignade au garçon, afin qu'il se délasse.

♑

  

Regard nocturne

L'hiver avait déposé une légère couche de givre sur le sable glacé. Des mouettes criaient au loin. Les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés entre ces rochers aux arêtes acérées, interrompant leur entraînement commun, afin de profiter du calme matinal, tous les deux. Juste eux.

« Quoi ? »

Sisyphe sursauta. Il dévisageait El Cid depuis un moment, déjà, le mettant mal à l'aise. L'Espagnol décida d'interrompre la réflexion silencieuse de son compagnon.

« A quoi penses-tu ainsi, aussi intensément ? »

Sisyphe sourit malicieusement.

« Puisque tu me le demandes… Tu as des yeux de nuit. »

El Cid  détourna un instant le visage, admirant les vagues, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

♑

 

 

Le choix de la Déesse (Hésitation, suite)  


« Je sais que beaucoup de choses reposent sur vos épaules, Sasha. La situation n'est pas simple. »

La jeune femme posa sa main droite sur l'épaule du Grand Pope. Elle baissa la tête, puis regarda, au loin, les mouettes tourner et voler vers l'horizon. Leurs longs glapissements rauques entrecoupés de jappements courts retentissaient au-dessus de la mer.

«Sage... j'aimerai juste, parfois, avoir le choix, rien de plus. J'ai abandonné ma condition humaine depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Avant que ma conscience de Déesse ne se soit éveillée, j'ai souffert d'avoir quitté mon frère, et mon ami Tenma. Je n'ai pas oublié cette douleur. Mais maintenant, je sais qui je suis, je sais où est mon devoir, et où sont mes priorités. Je ne saurais vivre pour moi. Cependant, Sage... Que les Chevaliers doivent également mettre ainsi leur vie de côté me fend le cœur. Ils supportent tant d'avanies sans broncher, alors que je voudrais les savoir heureux.

\- Sasha, vous êtes si bonne, et généreuse, je vous reconnais bien là. Vous savez, je les pense malgré tout capables de se construire une vie. Une vie qui, certes, passe après leur devoir et qui n'est pas idéale. Mais une vraie vie.

\- Vraiment ? »

♑

 

Sentiments

_Temple du Capricorne, de bon matin._

El Cid, une tasse de café posée dans sa main en coupe observait son compagnon perdu dans ses pensées. Le cœur battant, il se résolut à lui parler d'un sujet qui était devenu pesant, pour lui.

« Sisyphe ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Je pense que tu ne l'aimes pas seulement comme un Chevalier aime sa Déesse. »

Le Capricorne prit le ton et l'allure rigides des instants de malaise et d'incompréhension. Il le regardait avec une appréhension mêlée de culpabilité. Sisyphe le fixa, assombri. Et il vit sur le visage de son compagnon ce qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais lire. L'absence de dénégation de sa part pourfendait le cœur de l'Espagnol. L’ambiguïté des sentiments de Sisyphe lui était parfois du sel sur une blessure à vif El Cid prit une inspiration qu'il bloqua, posa ses mains à plat sur la table, les regarda un instant, fixa Sisyphe puis prit le chemin menant au naos, sans réfléchir. Le Sagittaire se leva brusquement et retint son compagnon, le forçant à se retourner vers lui.

« C'est ta vie que je partage. »

L'Espagnol eut un maigre sourire, passa sa main sur la nuque de Sisyphe et posa son front contre le sien.

« Je sais. »

Le Grec plaça alors ses mains de chaque côté du visage d'El Cid et l'embrassa délicatement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé la profondeur des sentiments de l'Espagnol, et en avait le cœur broyé. Jamais il n'oublierait l'émotion de l'autre homme, qu'il voyait voleter dans ses yeux, comme du duvet de chardon dans la brise. Au loin, les cris des mouettes retentissaient dans le fracas des vagues.

♑

 

Pause 

« Allons-y ! El Cid ?

– J’arrive. Vous êtes certaine, ô, Athéna ?

– Oui. Cette mission est de la plus haute importance, et vous ne serez pas trop de deux. »

Le Capricorne s’inclina et rejoignit le grec.

 « Ah, te voila ! Que faisais-tu ?

– Cette mission ne me dit rien qui vaille, Sisyphe. Je.. je parlais à Athéna.

– C’est pour ça que nous y allons à deux, et que je ne suis pas seul, comme d’habitude pour ce genre de choses… »

 

Les deux hommes marchaient depuis plusieurs heures. El Cid s’était retourné à plusieurs reprises, depuis quatre kilomètres.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? Je ne sens rien du tout. Penses-tu que nous soyons suivis malgré tout ?

– Non, justement, et je m’en assurais. »

El Cid s’arrêta abruptement alors qu’ils venaient d’entrer dans une forêt. Il se tourna vers Sisyphe qui faillit le bousculer. Le Capricorne se saisit doucement de sa nuque, et approcha son visage du sien. Surpris, le Sagittaire saisit son poignet droit en signe de résistance, puis céda rapidement, lui sourit et l'embrassa.

 

 ♑

 

 

La fuite de l'enfance, acte III 

Il reprit son souffle, tant bien que mal, suffoqué par le baiser, son ardeur et l'envie violente qu'il en avait. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine de l'autre homme, et poussa sans forces, ni même l'envie de le repousser. Il rompit le baiser mais resta plaqué contre lui, goûtant au plaisir de ces rudes mains fureteuses.

« C'est ton oncle qui t'inquiète ?

\- Oui et non. C'est compliqué.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il verrait tout cela d'un mauvais œil.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, lorsqu'on le voit avec le Seigneur El Cid, ils ont beau être discrets, tout dans leurs gestes…

\- Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler de mon oncle.

Le jeune garde regarda l'adolescent, puis plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, goulûment, sans douceur, sans réaliser qu'il s'agissait là, pour le jeune Lion, de son premier baiser, de sa première étreinte. Il tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau, se pressant à lui, brisant son dos qui ployait souplement et se saisissant de ses fesses. Il glissa ses mains dans son pantalon sans vergogne, se frottant à son entrejambe jusqu'à ce que Régulus cédât et s'ouvrit à lui.

Il poussa alors un soupir de désir qu'il lui était devenu difficile de retenir. L'adolescent en gémit. L'autre eut un sourire triomphant, et commença à dégrafer son pantalon. Le jeune Lion était si beau, si désirable. Si jeune. Il l'attira dans les fourrés, une main fermement agrippée à sa hanche, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Le regard du garde était luisant de désir, ce qui fit sourire l'adolescent. Le manteau de l'homme les recouvrit alors tous les deux. Régulus se mordit la main, étouffant une exclamation qui contenait autant de douleur que de plaisir.

Peu avant l'aube, le Lion rentra dans le Temple du Sagittaire, crotté, échevelé et la bouche meurtrie par l'intensité des baisers de l'autre homme. Il se dirigeait vers la chambre qui restait la sienne, repoussant Sisyphe qui avança, inquiet, vers lui. Le Sagittaire fixa son neveu et le prit dans ses bras en une accolade maladroite. El Cid se rencogna dans l'ombre. L'adolescent se mussa dans les bras de son oncle puis s'en arracha, éconduisant Sisyphe qui ferma les yeux un court instant, le temps de se reprendre.

.« Qui ? »

Régulus le regarda, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, puis s'empourpra légèrement. Sisyphe retint son bras un court instant.

« Lâche moi ! »

Le ton était douloureux. Le Sagittaire ne sut que faire et le relâcha. Regulus s'élança vers l'extérieur, son oncle prêt à le suivre, mais El Cid le retint.

« Non, je m'en occupe.

\- Mais...

\- Fais moi confiance, c'est préférable ainsi. J'aime autant qu'il en ait après moi plutôt qu'il t'en veuille. »

El Cid rattrapa l'adolescent juste avant la Maison de la Balance. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et le força à se retourner. Des larmes luisaient dans le regard clair du Lion, juste avant que la rancœur ne les remplaçât. Il l'accusa avec aigreur.

« C'est de ta faute.

\- Quoi ?

\- El Cid... Si seulement tu n'étais pas là... »

L'adolescent baissa la tête, honteux. Puis il partit, bousculant El Cid au passage. Il aurait tant aimé que Sisyphe lui offrît sa première étreinte. En cet instant, le Capricorne connut les affres de la culpabilité et de l'impuissance. Il retourna au Temple du Sagittaire après s'être assuré que Régulus s'était rendu dans le sien.

Le Sagittaire s'était assis, abasourdi. Sa connaissance instinctive du cosmos ne lui avait pas permis d'augurer cela. El Cid se tint derrière lui, une main sur son épaule.

« Il est si jeune... »

El Cid s'accroupit devant lui.

« Je l'étais plus, mais c'était toi. »

Il saisit la nuque de son compagnon et l'attira contre lui.

_J'aimerai trouver le courage de te parler, Sisyphe..._


	4. Partage d'humanité

Dans l'heure grise qui annonçait l'aube, deux hautes silhouettes se découpaient en ombres chinoises au bout du sillon d'un champ laissé à l'abandon. Celui-ci était peuplé d'un foisonnement brouillon d'herbes folles et de coquelicots penchant leurs lourdes têtes vers le sol desséché, comme écrasées par une vie trop lourde. Le jour se levait pesamment sur un début de matinée déjà oppressante de chaleur, et les deux hommes marchaient rapidement, pressés d'arriver à destination. Une odeur entêtante d'herbe sèche et de terre grasse montait à leurs narines. Des petits rongeurs détalaient sous leurs pas. El Cid essuya son front empoissé de sueur en soupirant discrètement. Sisyphe lui confia sa gourde et obtint en retour un regard reconnaissant.

Sisyphe et El Cid avaient entamé leur voyage dès potron-minet, afin de remplir une mission auprès d'un village trop éloigné pour être rallié en une seule journée. Récemment, le Sanctuaire avait reçu une plainte outragée concernant des mauvais traitements infligés à des enfants différents. Différents dans leur maîtrise inégale et erratique du Cosmos, provoquant la peur voire la terreur chez certains habitants trop frustres. La situation des enfants se révélait inextricable : leur réaction défensive attirait la haine, l'inaction engendrait le mépris et les coups.

Sage avait décidé, alors, de missionner Sisyphe. Il présumait que la bonté qui était l'apanage du Sagittaire, à part égale avec sa gentillesse, lui permettrait de clarifier les prédicats du cosmos aux membres influents de cette bourgade. Ainsi, l'acceptation sans réserves de ces trois enfants et de leurs capacités serait facilitée. Le Sanctuaire savait par ailleurs offrir sa protection ainsi que son aide matérielle lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir, notamment aux bourgades protégeant de tels enfants. Le Grand Pope souhaitait par ailleurs s'assurer que les garçons pouvaient rester dans leurs familles, solution préférable à toute autre pour de si jeunes enfants.

El Cid, n'ayant aucune obligation particulière ces temps-ci au Domaine Sacré, s'était vivement proposé comme compagnon de voyage, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Régulus, à la grande indignation silencieuse de ce dernier. L'adolescent se promit de lui faire payer cet outrage. L'Espagnol, à tort ou à raison, souhaitait maintenir son compagnon dans l'ignorance des sentiments que lui portait son neveu.

Les deux hommes cheminaient en devisant paisiblement depuis plusieurs heures déjà, lorsqu'ils entendirent des gémissements agaçants et sourds s'élever d'un buisson d'épine et de baies rouges, légèrement éloigné de la route. Ils se regardèrent. Sisyphe afficha une expression interrogative dirigée vers El Cid. Il savait que son compagnon n'aimait pas l'idée de surseoir à ses prévisions d'arrivée, mais il ne pouvait pas passer ainsi son chemin. L'Espagnol, quant à lui, était bien évidemment contrarié de devoir s'arrêter, mais savait qu'il le devrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et que même s'ils continuaient maintenant, Sisyphe ferait demi-tour rapidement. Il soupira cependant : ils avaient déjà pris du retard par rapport au trajet prévu et au temps qui leur était imparti pour cette mission.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il s'avança vivement en direction des geignements, suivi de près par Sisyphe. El Cid, désireux de faire vite, écarta les branches, puis recula immédiatement, arborant une moue dégoûtée. Un enfant crasseux, morveux et pleurnichard était accroupi, sale et en haillons, devant eux. Ses hardes mal rapetassées protégeaient une maigre provende, qu'il tentait de cacher chichement, comme il le pouvait. Sisyphe s'accroupit devant lui et l'abecqua de leurs provisions. El Cid fit la moue : il avait la désagréable sensation de considérer un gros crapaud dont le nez coulait, et qui les dévisageait de ses petits yeux ronds et fureteurs. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et ne savait que faire.

Prendre l'enfant dans ses bras n'était pas envisageable pour l'Espagnol, qui ne goûtait guère les contacts humains d'une manière générale. Pourtant, il n'était pas particulièrement regardant sur la propreté ou l'hygiène, mais vraiment, entre l'odeur qui se dégageait du marmot, et l'allure misérable de ses maigres oripeaux... Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas le toucher.

Il eut alors un mouvement de recul dégoûté, puis fut submergé par un sentiment de culpabilité agacée lorsqu'il vit le regard de Sisyphe sur lui. Sisyphe trop bon, trop doux, trop gentil et qui prendrait sur lui tous les malheurs du monde s'il le pouvait. Sisyphe qui, effectivement, prit l'enfant dégoûtant dans ses bras. El Cid grimaça.

« Viens là, petit loup. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Là... »

 _Le garçon avait voulu fuir la cruauté d'autres enfants du village. Attardé, il était en butte aux moqueries diverses et odieuses et rejeté même par ceux de sa famille. Plus tard, Sisyphe enverrait une délégation le prendre en charge et le ramener au Sanctuaire, où il prendrait un poste de serviteur._ _Eleos garderait_ _une reconnaissance infinie, confinant à la piété, pour le Sagittaire._

Le petit se jeta dans les bras de Sisyphe, ce qui provoqua un nouveau et brusque mouvement de recul de la part de l'Espagnol. L'enfant en fut saisi et se raccrocha plus fort encore au Sagittaire. El Cid ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui faudrait proposer une bonne baignade à son compagnon, en dodelinant rapidement de la tête, les mâchoires crispées. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel et suivit raidement le Sagittaire qui venait de tourner les talons.

Ils ramenèrent le garçonnet au village, El Cid se tenant le plus loin possible de Sisyphe tout en tentant de préserver sa sensibilité. Ils décidèrent également de s'offrir une nuit dans une auberge afin de se reposer de leur longue marche et de préparer la suite de leur trajet. Et aussi de prendre un peu de temps pour eux. A part lui, l'Espagnol nota le regard goguenard de l'aubergiste et, faisant écran de son corps entre Sisyphe et le malotru, le fixa froidement jusqu'à lui faire baisser les yeux, mal à l'aise.

Les deux hommes purent profiter d'un bain chaud que l'Espagnol apprécia particulièrement. Las, il se coucha immédiatement après, torse nu, s'étirant avec plaisir dans la couche confortable. Il entama un livre après avoir remis du bois dans la cheminée. Si les journées étaient chaudes, les nuits quand à elles étaient fraîches et le Sagittaire frileux. El Cid eut un sourire amusé à l'idée de la peau frissonnante de son ami.

Une douce odeur de bois brûlé envahit rapidement la pièce, la saturant d'une atmosphère sensuelle se mêlant intimement à l'odeur de cire des bougies parfumées de lavande et de romarin, posées de part et d'autre du lit ainsi que sur la table attenante à la cheminée. Quelques escarbilles d'un résineux quelconque explosèrent, projetant des étincelles coruscantes jusqu'au pied du lit.

Sisyphe sortit de l'eau refroidissante plus rapidement encore que son compagnon, quitta la pièce attenante à leur chambre et vint le rejoindre, encore humide, ses boucles couleur de noisette gouttant sur le plancher. Il s'assit au bord du lit, à peine couvert par une mince serviette, et s'étira longuement dans un spasme d'aise. L'Espagnol sourit alors, posant immédiatement son livre. Sans un mot, dans un simple soupir de désir, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, renversa le Sagittaire sur l'oreiller et l'emprisonna de son étreinte. Le regard de Sisyphe se troubla lorsqu'El Cid l'embrassa, puis descendit sur ses hanches, les doigts de son compagnon entremêlés dans ses cheveux encore humides et frais, dégoulinant sur sa peau frissonnante de plaisir. Son souffle était court et un gémissement lui échappa. Cette nuit là, ils dormirent sur le même oreiller, Sisyphe au creux du corps d'El Cid, prolongeant leur étreinte dans leur sommeil, se rejoignant jusque dans leurs rêves et dans leurs respirations synchrones.

Ils repartirent le lendemain, au petit matin, tranquillement, au moment où les rubans de brume se déchirent sous l'assaut du soleil. Les deux hommes marchèrent silencieusement un long moment, épaule contre épaule, sans parler. Il est parfois des silences précieux qui ne souffrent d'être rompus.

Le village n'était plus qu’un point, au loin, lorsque Sisyphe s'arrêta. Il hésita, le cœur battant, sachant qu'il allait mettre son compagnon mal à l'aise, et en ressentant une intense culpabilité par avance.

« El Cid. »

Le cœur de l'Espagnol lui sembla manquer un battement. Il eut la sensation incommodante de plonger dans de l'eau froide, de s'y être attendu et de n'avoir rien fait pour l'éviter. El Cid savait,ou croyait savoir que son comportement vis-à-vis de l'enfant avait terriblement gêné Sisyphe, et l'avait peut-être même déçu. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas être autrement. L'empathie ne lui était pas naturelle, du moins pas étendue à tout être vivant. La bonté chaleureuse et emplie d'humanité de Sisyphe, dont il profitait plus qu'à son tour, lui était mystérieuse. L'âme d'El Cid se réchauffait à celle, simple et entière, de son compagnon.

« Oui ? »

Bien qu'incapable de réagir autrement, El Cid appréhendait le regard de son ami sur ses défaillances. L'Espagnol avait beau savoir que son compagnon ne le jugeait pas, il sentait parfois chez lui ce qu'il interprétait comme étant une certaine déception. Pire, même, il voyait, ou du moins croyait voir, parfois, dans le regard du Sagittaire, une sollicitude inquiète liée à ses manques d'humanité et à sa solitude ablative. Alors que El Cid n'était simplement pas dispendieux de son humanité. Il la réservait presque intégralement à son compagnon. Sisyphe ressentait à ces moments de doute un besoin puissant de rasséréner El Cid.

« Il s'agissait d'un enfant. Il a été blessé que tu le considères ainsi. »

El Cid eut la sensation que la circulation de son sang s'arrêtait, pour reprendre brutalement en charriant des glaçons. Il pâlit, se raidit et fixa un point imaginaire, au loin. Son regard perdit de sa fixité pour se troubler, sans pouvoir fixer son compagnon. Le Sagittaire retint un soupir, ainsi qu'un élan de tendresse. Une sueur froide coula désagréablement le long de l'échine d'El Cid. Il tentait de comprendre la réaction et les paroles de Sisyphe, mais rien ne lui venait. Il aurait aimé répondre au Sagittaire, lui expliquer pourquoi il avait reculé, pourquoi l'odeur de l'enfant l'avait dégoûté, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se tint alors droit, rigide même et croisa dans son dos ses bras, ses mains dont il ne savait pas quoi faire et qui l'encombraient, tout à coup. Il ferma un instant les yeux, dans un accès de désespoir aussi subit qu'intense et retint sa respiration.

_S'il te plait Sisyphe… Laisse tomber. Je suis ainsi…_

Sisyphe soupira légèrement, et, avec un sourire mince bien que sincère, il posa sa dextre sur l'épaule de son ami afin d'impulser le départ. Il l'engloba dans le même temps de sa chaleureuse sérénité. El Cid, sans le regarder, posa ses doigts sur la main du Sagittaire. Le sujet ne fut jamais ré-abordé. Mais il se mussa pour longtemps à la lisière de l'âme d'El Cid, et de Sisyphe, aussi.


	5. D'aigre-doux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'aigreur et la douceur font partie de la vie. Les rêves et les cauchemars aussi. Les espoirs, les désespoirs, les attentes déçues et celles qui se voient réalisées, celles qui ne le seront jamais parce qu'elles ne le peuvent pas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnages supplémentaires :  
> Sage  
> Un garde  
> Régulus

Devant la cheminée.

Dans l'heure grise précédant l'aube, ce jour-là glaciale, El Cid remua légèrement et se redressa, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Sentant la fraîcheur s'inviter dans leur chambre et connaissant la frilosité du Sagittaire, il le recouvrit délicatement et se leva, nu, afin d'allumer un feu dans l'immense cheminée centrale dont disposait son Temple. Il venait d'entasser des branchettes, du papier et deux grosses buches lorsqu'il sentit la présence de son compagnon dans son dos. Il se redressa doucement sans se retourner, souriant. Le Sagittaire frissonna légèrement.

 Ce dernier l'enlaça alors, passant un bras sur son torse et l'autre autour de sa taille, pour remonter sur ses bras en une caresse sensuelle. El Cid appuya ses mains sur la tablette de la cheminée et se pencha légèrement. Le Sagittaire fléchit son torse vers l'avant afin de l'appuyer sur le dos d'El Cid, puis cala son visage sur l'épaule de son amant qui gémit. La présence de Sisyphe était pour l'Espagnol une sensation capiteuse, enivrante même. En avait-il seulement conscience ? Le Capricorne n'en n'était pas certain du tout. Et le Grec était le combustible qui alimentait les flammes d'El Cid.

 Sisyphe posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'Espagnol et l'attira vers lui, le pénétrant doucement dans un soupir de plaisir. El Cid pencha sa tête en arrière, la tournant légèrement et attrapa les lèvres de son amant. Il passa son bras sur les reins du Sagittaire afin de le sentir plus contre lui, plus en lui.

 

♐

 

S'il n'y avait pas eu de Guerre Sainte 

_Sisyphe, 69 ans, El Cid, 66 ans_

Ce matin, le mimosa a commencé à faner. Sisyphe aime tant cet arbre. Son odeur le fait toujours sourire.

Cette nuit, Sisyphe s'est éteint. Nous avons grandi ensemble, nous sommes devenus adultes ensemble et nous avons vieilli ensemble. Nous nous étions promis que lorsque nous sentirions le moment venir, nous nous préviendrions l'un l'autre. Mais il n'en n'a pas eu le temps. Ou bien je ne l'ai pas senti.

Sisyphe est mort et je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Je sens la vie qui s'écoule de mes avant bras.

Je viens.

♐

 

Cauchemars (partie 1) 

« Alors, cette mission ? »

El Cid baissa la tête en soupirant.

« J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à la faire, Sisyphe, tu sais. Je suis profondément choqué par ce que j'ai vu et entendu.

\- Raconte. »

En parlant, Sisyphe se rapprocha de son compagnon, jusqu'à être suffisamment près de lui pour l'effleurer de l'épaule.

« J'ai eu à interroger des hommes et des femmes ayant subi des tortures ignobles. Ils l'évoquent avec un de ces détachements... Comme si ces exactions avaient été repoussées hors de leur propre vie. J'en ai perdu le sommeil ! »

Sisyphe resta silencieux et dévisagea son compagnon.

« Est-ce que toi, tu as vécu ce genre de choses ? »

El Cid resta stupéfait et silencieux. Blessé.

« Non, je suis juste comme ça. »

 ♐

 

Cauchemars (partie 2) 

Sisyphe, dont le sommeil était léger depuis qu'il avait blessé bien involontairement son compagnon, fut réveillé par une agitation brouillonne à ses côtés. El Cid cauchemardait, comme souvent depuis son retour de mission. Il le réveilla et laissa ses songes s'enfuir. Ils firent l'amour avec une intensité désespérée. El Cid finit par se rendormir, mais Sisyphe, lui, ne le put pas.

Il voudrait tant qu'El Cid reprît le cours de son existence et rangeât ces visions de cauchemars avec les croquemitaines qui le terrorisaient, jadis, cachés sous son lit.

 ♐

 

La fuite de l'enfance, acte IV 

«Sage, je pense effectivement que Régulus peut partir en mission. Autorisez-moi juste à le surveiller, de loin.

\- Bien. Lorsqu'une occasion se présentera, je verrai à lui confier quelque chose à faire. Mais pas seul, Sisyphe, et pas avec toi. Peut-être avec El Cid.

\- Merci. »

Sisyphe inclina la tête avec reconnaissance, puis la releva pour voir entrer un des gardes du Sanctuaire.

« Oui, garde ?

\- Seigneur Pope. L'Ambassadeur russe est arrivé. Voulez-vous que je le fasse entrer ?

\- Oui, fais, je te remercie.

\- … Seigneur Pope ?

\- Oui ?

\- Le Chevalier d'Or du Lion va partir ? Pardonnez-moi mon irrévérence, vous nous encouragez à vous interroger lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir. Nous sommes amis. »

Sisyphe fut le seul à sentir l'hésitation dans la voix du garde, juste avant de prononcer le mot amis. Il constata en outre que celui-ci évitait soigneusement son regard.

 

Le soir venu, alors que El Cid le rejoignait, encombré d'un immense plat, cadeau des villageois au Sanctuaire, Sisyphe restait embarrassé.

 

« El Cid, je crois que je sais.

\- Pardon ? A propos de quoi ?

\- Tu sais. Régulus. »

L'Espagnol se raidit, et dévisagea son compagnon rapidement, avec inquiétude. Qu'est ce que Sisyphe avait bien pu comprendre exactement.

« Ah. Eh bien ?

\- Je crois qu'il a une relation avec un des gardes.

\- Oh ?

\- Oui. Il s'agit de Kallisto, un des plus jeunes éléments de la garde et dernier né d'une lignée qui sert le Sanctuaire fidèlement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler. Ça n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- C'est mon neveu !

\- Pas ton fils. Et il est grand.

\- Non mais qui te dis que je compte m'en mêler. »

El Cid fixa le Sagittaire en souriant.

« Je te connais, Sisyphe. Si tu n'avais pas l'intention de t'en mêler, tu aurais attendu que Regulus t'en parle.

\- Mais c'est le garde qui a lâché le morceau.

\- Ben voyons. J'imagine qu'il a laissé échapper une information et que tu as deviné tout le reste, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Hummmm, oui.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Sisyphe. Regulus ne va pas apprécier du tout.

\- J'ai déjà demandé à Kallisto de me rendre visite tout à l'heure. »

El Cid se raidit.

« Quand ça ?

\- Quand Régulus s'entraîne. Ainsi, je ne les empêche pas de se voir ! »

El Cid crispa les mâchoires et fixa Sisyphe.

« Ben tiens, et par la même occasion, vu que c'est avec moi qu'il s'entraîne, je ne serais pas là non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Je vois. Je te connaissais moins calculateur. »

Sisyphe sourit.

« Que veux-tu, je te connais, moi aussi ! Tu te serais arrangé pour que je te laisse assister à notre entretien. »

El Cid, mal à l'aise, ferma les yeux et soupira. Il réfléchit rapidement puis demanda à Sisyphe :

« Fais moi une promesse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ne fais rien, ne décide rien, ne parle de rien à personne et SURTOUT PAS à Régulus avant de m'avoir parlé. Quoi qu'il se passe avec ce garçon. Quoi qu'il te dise.

\- …

\- Sisyphe. Si je n'ai pas cette assurance, j'annule l'entraînement de Régulus. »

Le Sagittaire resta interdit devant la véhémence de son compagnon. Il le fixa longuement, pensivement.

« Bon, c'est d'accord.

\- C'est important, crois-moi.

\- El Cid ?

\- Mmmm ?

\- Que me caches-tu ? »

L'Espagnol sourit énigmatiquement puis tourna les talons.

« El Cid ! 

\- Je suis déjà en retard ! » fit le Capricorne et partant et faisant un signe du bras, sans se retourner.


	6. Via dolorosa (partie 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre concerne essentiellement El Cid. Il est assez différent des précédents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♦ Personnages supplémentaires :  
> Mention du père d'El Cid  
> Sage  
> Des enfants d'une ville portuaire  
> Manigoldo
> 
> ♦ Attention, la troisième vignette est un peu violente.

Avant de rejoindre le Sanctuaire.

Très tôt, après la mort de la mère de famille, le père du garçonnet avait quitté la province d'Alava pour Bilbao avec son fils, afin d'y trouver du travail.

L'enfant, qui se prénommait encore Eilo, s'échappait dès que possible de sa pauvre maison afin d'observer les marins dans les tavernes où nombre conteurs et chansonniers exerçaient leur art. Ainsi, il apprit des histoires extraordinaires d'aventuriers, d'explorations fantastiques voire fantasques, sans oublier les ragots divers. Les matelots, véritables héros des mers, quant à eux, narraient de terribles tempêtes au cours desquelles certains passaient par dessus la lisse et les capitaines insensés qui menaient leurs équipages si près de la mort que l'enfant ne comprenait pas qu'ils fussent ici pour raconter. Il apprit les chansons à hisser, celles qui redonnaient du courage, auprès des matelots qui parlaient de leurs pêches fabuleuses, et de la piraterie qui faisait trembler les plus courageux. Ceux qui haussaient les épaules à ces récits ne pouvaient empêcher l'aiguillon de la peur de les faire sursauter à leur corps défendant. Mais ce qui faisait vraiment frémir le garçonnet étaient les récits délicieusement terrifiants des punitions assenées par le seul maître à bord, et notamment la cale sèche ou encore, pire, la grande cale, puisque rares étaient les marins qui y survivaient.

 ♑

 

Expérience

Si les promenades sur le port apprirent au jeune garçon les rudiments de quelques métiers, et la façon de s'adresser à certaines femmes, il en apprit avec dépit encore d'avantage sur la nature humaine. Il en perdit l'envie de s'adresser aux adultes.

 ♑

 

Cruauté

Un jeune chien s'était pris d'amitié pour le petit Espagnol. Les deux amis couraient à travers les rues de la ville, jusqu'au jour où le père du garçon sortit d'une échoppe, un verre d'eau de vie à la main, titubant. Sans l'avoir vu, l'enfant et l'animal se dirigèrent sur lui . Une expression sinistre au visage, il les arrêta et fit signe à l'enfant de se rendre dans la ruelle, là-bas.

« J’avais dit : pas d'animal. »

Le chiot se mit à geindre et chut sur le flanc dans une position suppliante, sous les yeux écarquillés de l'enfant qui urina sous lui de terreur. L'adulte saisit l'animal par le cou, et d'une vive torsion, lui brisa la nuque dans un craquement ignoble.

Eilo n'adressa plus jamais la parole à son père. Ce jour là, il choisit sa nouvelle identité. Sage, qui surveillait de loin tous les enfants destinés au Sanctuaire et restés au sein de leurs familles, rapatria immédiatement l'enfant.

 ♑

 

Nouvelle identité

« Mon garçon, tu es ici chez toi, dorénavant. Dans un premier temps, Ilias va s'occuper de toi. Il s'agit du Chevalier du Lion. Celui qui sera ton maître arrivera dans deux jours, une mission l'a retenu à l'étranger.

\- Il parlera Espagnol, lui aussi ?

\- Non, vous apprendrez à vous comprendre. Comme tu peux le voir, en ce qui me concerne, je parle ta langue, tu pourras venir me voir autant que nécessaire. Mais il te faudra apprendre le grec. »

L'enfant s'inclina.

« Merci Votre Excellence.

\- Dis moi, Eilo, souhaites-tu avoir des nouvelles de ton père ?

\- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi.

\- Je te comprends. Certains Chevaliers prennent une autre identité, en arrivant ici. Le Chevalier du Taureau prend traditionnellement le pseudonyme de Aldébaran.

\- Comme l'étoile ?

\- Exact.

\- Et le Chevalier du Capricorne ?

\- Il fait comme il veut. As-tu un désir en particulier concernant la manière dont nous devrons t'appeler, à l'avenir ? »

Le garçon ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit, scintillants.

« El Cid. Ma mère me racontait son histoire, le soir, avant que je m'endorme. Elle s'appelait Chimène, ma maman. Elle m'avait amené visiter la [Cathédrale Santa María de Burgos](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cath%C3%A9drale_Santa_Mar%C3%ADa_de_Burgos) et elle me récitait le poème de l'exil.

\- T'en souviens-tu ?

\- Non, je l'ai oublié. »

Sage n'oublierait jamais le regard empli de détresse qui lui lança l'enfant.

 ♑

 

Explosion de cosmos

Les lamentations des mouettes, rythmées par leurs jappements, enveloppaient d'une musicalité qui lui sembla surnaturelle le froissement cadencé des vagues en un susurrement taquin. Vu du ponton d'où le bateau partait pour l'Espagne, le Sanctuaire lui paraissait un bernacle accroché aux rochers. De l'autre côté de la mer, des maisons faites de pierre et de bois s'enfonçaient dans les barres rocheuses. Au loin, le tintamarre de la foule en liesse s'élevait. Le bateau leva les voiles.

Le petit Espagnol aurait tant aimé explorer la ville portuaire, là où les navires appontaient et déchargeaient selon le bon vouloir des marées. Il poussa, hésitant, jusqu'à un bassin parsemé de copeaux et envahi par les odeurs entêtantes des poissons du fumoir, où des bateaux de pêche étaient en construction. Il se rappela, lorsqu'il s'échappait de la maigre surveillance paternelle, qu'il observait avec intérêt les enfants dépenaillés qui se jetaient sur les restes de poissons laissés sans surveillance.

Il les enviait mais ne sut pas se joindre à eux. Il les suivit une après midi durant, s'attachant particulièrement aux petits mendiants dont les doigts vagabonds fournissaient à leurs camarades et à eux-même des sucreries ainsi que de la nourriture plus solide. Il connut ainsi un des quartiers les plus déshérités de la ville. Les visages, les bras maigres couverts de croutes et d’ecchymoses allant du bleu au jaune, les cheveux jamais démêlés et les jambes crasseuses lui parurent un luxe inaccessible, celui de l'enfance libre..

Il finit par les rejoindre et la bande s'installa sur une gréve de galets au-delà des repriseurs de filets.

 

Un grand escogriffe, maigre comme un clou, d'une haveur maladive saisit une fillette par les cheveux, la faisant chuter brutalement en arrière. Il la releva, arrachant des mèches de cheveux, et lui allongea deux taloches. Sur le visage de la fillette, deux traces rouges s'étalèrent, allant rejoindre des traces plus violacées de coups anciens. La frayeur l'avait rendue livide. L'homme ivre sursauta devant l'apparition rageuse du garçon. Saisi, ce dernier était entouré d'une aura exhalant la rage, faisant reculer le père. Il lâcha le bras de l'enfant, y laissant la trace de ses gros doigts. Elle chuchota : « Laisse, ça risque d'être pire ! »

En effet, l'homme se tourna violemment vers elle et, dans le même mouvement, une claque plus forte que les autres l'envoya sur les galets, inanimée. El Cid, du haut de ses neuf ans, et déjà grand pour son âge, se précipita sur la fillette, releva son visage et se tourna vers le père. Furieux, il assena à l'homme un « Ne la touchez plus, je l'emmène avec moi ». Son cosmos s'enflamma pour la première fois, repoussant le père au loin, l'effrayant suffisamment pour qu'il s'enfuît sans demander son reste.

Plus tard, le Pope offrit un dédommagement conséquent au veuf, qui engloutit tout cet argent dans l'alcool. La fillette n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui et entra au service d'Athéna au titre de servante.

 ♑

 

Chagrin.

Le petit Espagnol avait ramassé un oiseau blessé, au pied du Temple du Capricorne et avait passé de très longs moments à s'occuper de lui. Il avait fini par réussir à le nourrir de semoule cuite avec du lait mélangée à du jaune d’œuf cru, offert avec un sourire empli de bonté par la cuisinière. L'oiseau avait difficilement survécu une semaine. Puis, un beau matin alors que l'enfant l'avait pris dans ses mains, il étira ses ailes, eut de légers tremblements puis s'affaissa. Mort. L'enfant avait levé des yeux plein de larmes vers son camarade. Sisyphe prit délicatement l'oiseau, le mit dans une boite avec quelques fleurs et étreignit le garçonnet qui parlait à peine grec dans ses bras pour le consoler.

 ♑

 

Évidence.

L'entraînement, éprouvant, avait mêlé les hommes déjà adoubés aux jeunes gens qui attendaient cette consécration avec impatience. Les combats, en duo d'un ordre strict, avaient été suivis d'une joyeuse échauffourée au cours de laquelle Hakurei, ayant mené son disciple au Sanctuaire pour l'y laisser, s'était montré très amusé. Tous se rendirent aux thermes. Sisyphe, resté en arrière afin d'échanger quelques mots avec Sage, heurta Manigoldo à l'entrée. Il eut le temps de le voir observer le jeune Bélier avec un désir mêlé d'une immense affection. Sisyphe hésita puis murmura :

« J'ignorais …

– Quoi donc ?

\- Ton goût pour les hommes.

\- Hein ?

\- Lorsque je te vois observer Shion… »

Manigoldo eut un mince sourire.

« Tu te méprends, je ne suis pas homosexuel, mais lui…. » Il soupira puis fronça les sourcils.

« Oublie, je suis fatigué, je dis des bêtises... »

 

Sisyphe eut le tact de rester de marbre et silencieux pendant que Manigoldo rejoignait ses pairs dans les thermes. Il sourit au regard lumineux du jeune Bélier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chant de l'exil du Cid
> 
> De los sos ojos | tan fuerte mientre lorando  
> tornava la cabeça | y estava los catando.  
> Vio puertas abiertas | e uços sin cañados,  
> alcandaras vazias | sin pielles e sin mantos  
> e sin falcones e sin adtores mudados.  
> Sospiro mio Çid | ca mucho avie grandes cuidados.  
> Fablo mio Çid | bien e tan mesurado:  
> «¡Grado a ti, señor, | padre que estas en alto!  
> ¡Esto me an buelto | mios enemigos malos!


	7. Aveux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnages supplémentaires :  
> Kallisto, un garde  
> Le père de El Cid  
> Sage  
> Régulus.

Quand le passé s'invite dans le présent

_Dans le Temple du Capricorne._

« Seigneur El Cid, le Pope souhaite vous voir.

\- Merci. Quand ?

\- Maintenant. »

Sisyphe et El Cid se dévisagèrent. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Sage de convoquer ainsi ses Chevaliers.

 « Merci Kallisto, fit Sisyphe, nous allons monter ».

Le jeune homme repartit sans demander son reste.

 Sisyphe et El Cid montèrent tranquillement les dernières marches puis s'avancèrent vers la haute porte qui fermait le Palais. Une fois entrés, ils attendirent devant la porte que Sage les invitât à entrer. Sisyphe vit El Cid se figer en entendant un éclat de voix. Il devint livide, et le Grec n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger avant que la porte ne s'ouvrît.

Les deux hommes virent Sage, debout, pâle de rage devant un homme presque aussi grand que lui, à la face rougie par l'alcool et la vie au grand air. El Cid était si immobile que Sisyphe dût appuyer dans son dos pour le faire avancer. Il ferma alors les yeux, puis avança d'un pas décidé vers les deux hommes. Sans un mot, il s'inclina vers le Pope, puis se tourna, hargneux, vers l'autre homme, qui eut un mouvement de recul avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Sage.

« Vous me devez compensation. Il se serait occupé de moi ! » Puis, se tournant vers le Capricorne, « Et toi Eilo ! Aurais-tu eu l'idée de me faire parvenir une partie de ton salaire ! Si ta mère était encore en vie ! »

Comprenant de qui il s'agissait, Sisyphe s'avança vers son compagnon tout en s'adressant paisiblement à l'autre homme.

« Vous avez perdu tout droit sur lui il y a fort longtemps, monsieur. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

\- Attends, Sisyphe, c'est à El Cid de décider. »

L'Espagnol qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent, laissa tomber, glacial :

« Mes parents sont morts. Tous les deux. »

Il regarda longuement le poivrot, puis posa légèrement une main sur l'avant-bras de Sisyphe.

« Viens, nous n'avons pas fini. »

Puis se tourna vers le Grand Pope, et lui dit froidement.

« Votre Excellence, je vous envoie Kallisto afin qu'il le raccompagne en dehors du Domaine Sacré. »

 ♐

 

Cauchemars, (partie 3)

Les mouettes criaient, le ciel était d'un bleu presque blanc au petit matin, au-dessus de la mer, après la tempête. Le décors marin et ses embruns créaient un écrin parfait à cet instant de solitude choisie par El Cid pour s'exercer à la guitare. Il s'était installé entre les rochers, sur un tronc blanchi par le sel. Un feu brasillait doucement à ses pieds lorsqu'il souffla sur les brandons, tout en rajoutant du bois flotté qui fît s'élever des flammes bleues et vertes, le faisant sourire. Une silhouette dont il connaissait tous les contours, pour les retracer chaque nuit, se dessina au loin, et avançait dans sa direction, paisiblement. Il se mit à gratter les premières notes d'un fandango lascif au rythme relativement lent, vieux reste d'une enfance où il traînait, voire se cachait dans des tripots. Sisyphe se laissa tomber lourdement à ses côtés, faisant sourire le guitariste.

« C'est donc ici que tu te cachais !

\- Je ne me cachais pas, soupira El Cid, fatigué, en repoussant sa guitare, j'avais juste envie de profiter de cette matinée claire. Tu dormais bien.

\- Tu fais toujours des cauchemars. »

Ce n'était pas une question, non pas, plutôt une incitation à se confier.

« Hélas. Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler. Ils pourrissent déjà mes nuits, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'invitent entre nous.

\- Bien. 

\- Je n'essaie pas de te tenir en dehors de ma vie, tu sais ? »

Sisyphe sourit sans répondre, et se mit à parler doucement, tranquillement pendant qu'El Cid jouait quelques notes en fredonnant. Ce n'était pas vraiment une conversation, plutôt un monologue de la part du Sagittaire dans le matin frais, entrecoupé de silences comme seuls des êtres proches peuvent en partager avec un plaisir infini. Le calme tranquille se prolongeait lorsque l'Espagnol le rompit doucement, d'abord par l'arrêt de la musique qui sembla cesser de s'écouler tranquillement de ses doigts.

« Je sais que nous ne devons pas nous immiscer dans les conflits humains, mais certains hommes ne devraient pas avoir le droit de vivre. »

 Sisyphe, sans une parole, posa une main légère sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

« J'ai mis deux hommes à mort. Ils n'avaient pas plus de chances contre moi que leurs victimes contre eux. »

Le Sagittaire se figea, et, en silence, attendit la suite.

« Ce qu'ils avaient fait… c'est innommable. Cela m'a été raconté. Pour faire parler un homme, ils l'ont… torturé, physiquement d'abord. Comme il ne parlait pas, ils ont amené sa femme. Ils l'ont frappée devant lui, violée et mutilée. Puis ils ont agit de même avec ses enfants. J'ai retrouvé les restes du bébé martyrisé dans les bras de l'ainée, une fillette d'une dizaine d'années, rendue folle de douleur. La mort l'avait effleurée de son aile, emportant sa raison avec elle, Sisyphe. C'était des monstres. Elle avait le regard hanté. »

El Cid se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne savait rien. »

Sisyphe, toujours silencieux, observait son compagnon qui semblait incapable de lever les yeux vers lui. Il plaça sa main sous son menton afin de le relever et de croiser son regard. Les yeux de l'Espagnol étaient deux gouffres sombres où dansaient désespoir et colère. Il ressentit un soulagement immense en voyant le regard compréhensif de son compagnon.

« Tu ne pouvais faire autrement.

\- Tu ne me juges pas ?

\- Moi ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. El Cid, je n'approuve pas, mais je conçois. Et je ne te jette pas l'opprobre. »

L'Espagnol baissa la tête, un sourire acide au visage.

« Athéna m'a dit la même chose, à un détail près.

\- Je n'en suis pas surpris. Quel détail ?

\- Elle a ajouté : je te pardonne, puisses-tu en faire autant.

\- Je la reconnais bien là. Je ne peux te donner l'absolution, tu le sais, mais rien de tout ceci ne change quoi que ce soit pour moi. »

 

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard et Sisyphe fut remercié par un léger sourire. Il sentit comme un frémissement dans le cosmos de son compagnon. C'était la tension qui commençait à le quitter. Il serait toujours hanté par ces souvenirs, mais ne craindrait plus le jugement de ceux qui lui étaient chers.

 ♐

 

La fuite de l'enfance, acte V

Le soleil allait se couchant, semblant se noyer dans une explosion d'orangé, de rose et de doré, s'éteignant doucement au crépuscule d'une journée qui s'était révélée parfaite. Sisyphe avait appris à aimer cet instant entre le chien et le loup que son compagnon appréciait tant, les couleurs de ce ciel en train de mourir, le souffle léger qui accompagnait l'agonie du soleil, la paix, le silence qui s'élevait. La pureté.

Sisyphe était assis sur la grève et observait la mer paisible. Les jappements des mouettes allant s'éteignant et s'étreignant se superposaient en union magistrale aux froissements des vagues qui se déchiraient sur les rochers acérés. El Cid observait son compagnon d'un peu plus loin, les pieds dans l'eau, penché, une main posée à plat sur la mer étale, flottant à ses côtés. Il distingua dans un froncement de sourcils Régulus s'en venir rejoindre son oncle.

« Bonsoir Sisyphe. Je peux me joindre à toi ?

\- Bien sûr, installe-toi. Je suis content de te voir, d'autant que tu manques de temps à m'accorder, ces jours-ci, sourit le Grec.

\- Dis, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

L'adolescent baissa la tête, le cœur tremblant. El Cid, devinant plus ou moins ce qui se passait et qui sentait le cosmos vacillant de Régulus, s'apprêtait à les rejoindre. Un jeune chien arriva à cet instant où tout aurait pu basculer et s'ébroua aux côtés de l'oncle et du neveu, qui se levèrent brusquement en riant. L'instant propice avait disparu, emporté comme les embruns par le vent qui s'était levé au coucher du soleil.

Le chien repartit comme il était venu, emportant une chaussette. Régulus remit une chaussure à son pied nu en souriant. Sisyphe demanda :

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Oh, de…. Mais une autre fois, El Cid arrive.

\- Tu peux, devant lui !

\- Je sais, mais … j'ai encore envie de garder ça pour moi. »

L'adolescent se leva et partit en bousculant légèrement l'Espagnol, lui jetant un regard à la fois contrarié et désolé. El Cid se tourna pour le voir s'enfuir et s'adressa à son compagnon.

« Tu devais voir Kallisto, hier soir, avant de te rendre au Palais du Pope.

\- Je devais oui. La conversation que j'ai eue avec lui était pour le moins étrange.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire que Kallisto, qui au passage me semble être un gentil garçon, estime que mon neveu nourrit des sentiments pour une personne inaccessible. Il n'a pas voulu me dire de qui il s'agissait. Je n'ai pas pu discerner si il savait de qui il parlait.

\- Mmmm et… te semble-t-il sincère ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Au sujet de ton neveu.

\- Ah, euh, oui, j'en ai l'impression. Enfin, c'est difficile à dire, il faudrait que je les vois ensemble, et ça, cela me paraît compliqué à obtenir. Enfin je ne sais pas trop.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien perturbé.

\- Mets toi à ma place, mon neveu rentre tout crotté au petit matin en me donnant l'impression d'avoir été violenté, je découvre qu'il a une liaison, j'apprends avec qui, je discute avec cette personne qui m'apprends qu'il nourrit des sentiments pour une autre personne qui ne lui est pas accessible.

\- Tu te répètes, sourit l'Espagnol.

\- Ajoute à ça le fait qu'il semble te fuir et mal prendre le fait de nous trouver ensemble… A quelle conclusion arriverais-tu, toi, dis-moi ?

\- ….

\- Pareil.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je pense qu'il t'aime, El Cid. »

Jamais l'Espagnol n'aurait pensé pouvoir être surpris à ce point. Il entrouvrit la bouche, l'air ahuri, avant de se reprendre. Sisyphe s'était pris la tête entre les mains, coudes sur les genoux, l'air désespéré. L'Espagnol se laissa couler à ses côtés, désemparé. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et soupira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il n'y a de pire aveugle...


	8. Dans la poussière de l'arène

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les combattants s'entraînent dans la poussière de l'arène. Et puis ils partent, aussi, parfois en mission. Sisyphe reste sur place en compagnie de Régulus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est en fait un OS contenant un épisode de "La fuite de l'enfance" au beau milieu. Ou comment faire un peu plus de 4000 mots pour introduire une phrase toute bête... :-)
> 
> Personnages supplémentaires :  
> Rasgado  
> Shion  
> Manigoldo  
> Dohko  
> Régulus  
> Albafica.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Bande musicale :
> 
>  
> 
> (Mon idole ^^)   
> Tony Joe White  
> [I want to be with you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLibird8FCQ)

Dans la poussière de l'arène

 

Le Grand Pope soupira à la chaleur oppressante de cette fin de journée estivale. En contrebas du Palais, les épis d'orge lourds voisinaient le seigle dansant, au chaume jauni par la chaleur et la sécheresse. Prêts à être récoltés, ils penchaient leurs têtes barbues sur des coquelicots aux pétales éclatants et mouvants sous chaque léger souffle de vent, tâches écarlates dans le lointain. Quelques gerbes reposaient un peu plus haut, séchant au soleil, afin de préparer le battage. Un petit monde de rongeurs agités courait en tous sens sous les frondaisons, couinant dans l'air tremblotant de chaleur à l'odeur d'herbe sèche. 

De leur emplacement privilégié, bien abrités des vents violents, les oliviers appréciaient le soleil accablant. Les paysans, une main protectrice posée en visière au-dessus de leurs yeux froncés, avaient le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Ils auguraient une olivaison parfaite et certainement plus précoce que celles des années précédentes. Les stridulations des grillons ne connaissaient pas de repos, et les moineaux faisaient poudrette dans le courtil clos de haies et assuré de soins assidus.

En contrebas, de la poussière s'élevait en tourbillons de l'arène principale.

♑

Régulus trottinait énergiquement aux alentours des arènes, dans le but avoué et assumé de fuir l’atmosphère écrasante du Sanctuaire. Le jeune Lion avait appris à apprécier la fraîcheur marine, à son corps défendant aux côtés du Capricorne. Sisyphe avait eu du mal à retenir son hilarité lorsque son neveu avait pris soin de le prévenir de son évasion.

Il s'arrêta un court instant, saisi par la tension du combat en cours dans l'air suffoquant d'où s'éleva une clameur. La pression étreignant les Chevaliers et les aspirants qui suivaient l'affrontement le submergea le temps d'un battement de cœur. Il tendit rapidement son cosmos afin de ressentir les hommes au centre de l'arène et de décider s'il surseoirait à son entraînement, ou pas. Ayant reconnu les énergies en présence, il repartit après une brève hésitation, bien qu'il aimât par-dessus tout se fondre dans la pureté des cosmos en action.

♑

De forme elliptique, l'arène, ouverte par des portes situées aux extrémités de son grand axe, contenait en sa périphérie quatre volées de gradins. Ceux-ci, du côté où avait lieu la rixe, étaient occupés dans leur intégralité, ce qui en disait long sur l'importance de l'affrontement, ou plutôt, de ceux qui s'affrontaient - tout au moins aux yeux des spectateurs. Les murs extérieurs de l'édifice étaient de pierre claire et crayeuse, ajoutant l'éblouissement à la chaleur ambiante. L'arène proprement dite était quant à elle creusée, autant par ses créateurs que par les combattants qui s'y entraînaient.

A cet instant, El Cid, littéralement balayé par son adversaire, effectua une glissade de plusieurs mètres vers l'arrière avant de se redresser. Il avait gardé difficilement un équilibre précaire, penché en avant, un bras prêt à s'abattre vers son adversaire. L'autre bras, tendu en arrière, faisait balancier. Après avoir repris son souffle, il plia un court instant un genou qu'il posa au sol, se pencha en avant les yeux assombris et s'élança violemment vers Rasgado. Presque trop facilement, il le mit à terre par un balayage adroit du pied gauche. L'Espagnol eut un mince sourire de triomphe en se redressant. Son adversaire, bon perdant, se releva en lui assénant une bourrade amicale, éclatant d'un rire tonitruant.

♑

A creux de l'arène, la touffeur devenait d'autant plus insupportable que le sable volait partout, s'insérant dans les yeux et sous les vêtements. L'affrontement en devenait difficile à appréhender, nonobstant la vitesse inouïe et en élévation constante des deux Chevaliers. Par ailleurs, même au plus fort du combat, nul n'émettait le moindre son, signe de leur concentration extrême. L'atmosphère, littéralement saturée de poussière âcre, résonnait des bruits des corps se heurtant ou roulant souplement afin de se relever furtivement.

Respectueux, les spectateurs restaient immobiles et silencieux sur les antiques gradins. Seul Manigoldo, debout et railleur, commentait, le verbe haut, jusqu'à ce que Shion le fît asseoir d'une bourrade sur l'épaule. Le Cancer lui rendit un coup de coude, souriant, et dut détourner le regard pour ne pas montrer son amusement. Dans son Temple, Sisyphe, sentant le cosmos de son compagnon s'élever brusquement, tourna son visage vers le bas du Domaine Sacré. Il ferma un instant les yeux, se concentrant sur ce qui se tramait plus bas, puis sourit et se leva.

Le Capricorne essuya son front d'un poignet recouvert d'une large bande de cuir clair, laissant une longue trace brunâtre sur son visage. El Cid et Rasgado, muscles encore bandés et roulant sous leur peau, luisants de sueur, venaient de mener à son terme ce qui serait probablement la dernière joute de la journée devant les yeux admiratifs, quasiment énamourés, de petits apprentis. Les prochaines nuits de ces derniers seraient sans nul doute saupoudrées de l'Or à laquelle ils aspiraient.

♑

Une fois la poussière totalement retombée, l'un des aspirants, un irrésistible petit rouquin, aux yeux clairs et au visage joliment parsemé de tâches de son, s'approcha du Capricorne. Il tenta d'attirer son attention, tirant doucement sur sa tunique poussiéreuse. Avec un léger sourire devant son regard adorateur, El Cid s'accroupit à son niveau et échangea quelques paroles avec lui. L'enfant vouait une immense admiration à la détermination sans faille du Chevalier. Ce dernier inclina vers lui un visage détendu en remerciement et se releva brusquement, sentant s'approcher un cosmos très familier. Il remercia alors Rasgado et fit un signe de la main au petit apprenti, qui, radieux d'avoir été ainsi distingué, pépiait son bonheur d'une voix flûtée. Il s'en retourna ensuite tranquillement vers les marches de l'Escalier Sacré. Sisyphe l'attendait au niveau du premier temple. El Cid ôta sa tunique afin d'essuyer son visage, et haussa un sourcil en constatant sa couleur. D'un peu plus loin, une des servantes observait le combattant avec intérêt, étendant avec soin de longs draps blancs qui claquaient dans l'air chaud..

« Il faut dire que tu es très concentré lorsque tu combats. » ironisa Sisyphe, faisant un signe amical à la jeune femme.

Au même moment, deux aspirants se réunirent sous l'égide amicale du Taureau dont le visage se fendait d'un large sourire. Ils démarrèrent un affrontement, tentant d'imiter leurs idoles. Les yeux de Rasgado pétillèrent à l'éffloraison de leur cosmos naissant en lieu et place de l'explosion que les jeunes imaginaient, comblés.

♑

« J'ai senti ton cosmos vibrer de manière vraiment intense, alors je suis venu voir. J'ai abandonné sans remords mon travail de gratte-papier ! L'entraînement était plaisant ?

\- J'apprécie les rixes en sa compagnie, il laisse libre court à son énergie, et c'est… intense. Toujours.

\- Je vois, sourit Sisyphe, j'admets bien volontiers que j'apprécie également. Tiens, vas-y, entre, fais comme chez toi ! »

Sisyphe s’effaça et laissa entrer El Cid dans son Temple, accompagnant son mouvement d'un geste arrondi de la main qui échoua sur une hanche, lui arrachant un demi-sourire. Les deux hommes s'installèrent devant des grands verres d'eau fraîche qu'ils eurent tôt fait de vider et une carafe transpirante remplie d'un sirop de menthe d'une curieuse couleur caramel fait par le maître des lieux avec du sucre brun. El Cid s'absenta le temps de se laver et entama la conversation une fois frais, dispos et exhalant une légère odeur de romarin et de lavande.

« Je suis surpris, Sisyphe.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Il n'est pas fréquent qu'Albafica parte en mission accompagné. Il préfère généralement la solitude.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce sera pour vous l'occasion de mieux faire connaissance. Tu m'as l'air troublé, dis moi ! »

Sisyphe, qui s'était assis sur la table, repliant une jambe sous l'autre, surplombait son compagnon. Il se pencha vers lui, le visage incliné sur le côté, cherchant son regard, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule d'El Cid.

« Elle va durer longtemps cette mission, soupira ce dernier.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas se pourrir la soirée qui la précède. »

L'Espagnol eut un mince sourire. Cela n'était pas tant la mission que son absence, qui l'ennuyait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des sentiments mitigés à l'égard de Régulus, et de ce qu'il était susceptible de dire ou faire. Il ne pouvait se défaire de ce satané besoin de protéger son compagnon. D'un autre côté, il ne s'imaginait pas opposer ce genre d'argument à Sage. Il baissa la tête en soupirant et son regard s'enténébra.

« Allons bon, tu es de nouveau maussade ! »

L'Espagnol releva le visage et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre homme, un mince sourire étirant sa bouche entrouverte, dont il mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il se leva sans un mot, sans le lâcher du regard et l’entraîna vers le fond de son Temple, d'une main légèrement tendue en arrière dans sa direction. Sisyphe le suivit en souriant et le poussa de tout son corps vers le matelas sur lequel il s'assit. El Cid fut infiniment troublé de voir son compagnon se laisser tomber à genoux devant lui, soulever ses hanches étroites afin de le débarrasser de son vêtement et prendre son sexe déjà dressé dans sa bouche. Il posa une main dans les mèches blondes et dut se faire violence afin de s'empêcher de saisir sa nuque et de le plaquer contre lui, craignant de le blesser.

« Cesse de retenir tes désirs... »

Le Sagittaire se saisit brusquement de sa taille, enfonçant les doigts dans sa chair qui en garderait encore la marque. Le visage d'El Cid se renversa alors qu'il gémissait, posant une main derrière lui, la deuxième toujours sur la nuque de Sisyphe. Il bascula le bassin vers son amant dont la langue le caressait avec application et ardeur, s'attardant longuement sur le gland qu'il semblait picorer. Un dernier soubresaut de plaisir, accompagné d'un long râle, le secoua lorsque Sisyphe lui offrit la jouissance dans sa gorge, le laissant pantelant.

L'Espagnol, reprenant son souffle, baissa les yeux sur son compagnon, relâchant la pression sur sa nuque. Celui-ci essuya rapidement la commissure de ses lèvres du poignet, l'observant d'un regard obscurci, l'autre main posée sur son genou et qui remontait doucement le long de sa cuisse. Sisyphe aimait infiniment lui faire perdre la tête et toute retenue par la grâce de ces caresses qu'il savait le rendre fou.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de retenir son désir à cette évocation.

Les yeux d'El Cid se mirent à luire et il se saisit de ses épaules afin qu'il se relevât et le rejoignît dans le lit froissé, basculant en arrière. Il entraîna dans son mouvement l'autre homme qui posa ses coudes de part et d'autre de son visage, mélangeant son souffle tiède au sien avant de s'emparer de sa bouche, impérieux. Ses mains rendues moites par le désir descendirent ensuite jusqu'aux hanches du Capricorne. Les deux hommes n'eurent cure du pot reposé d'une main fiévreuse, tombant à terre et dont le couvercle alla rouler sous le lit. Les sangs échauffés, leurs ébats connurent un entrain plein d'ardeur, ainsi qu'une brusquerie certaine et une hâte brouillonne qui ne furent pas pour leur déplaire.

♑

Dans le petit matin blême et la lumière grise qui l'accompagnait, une fois n'est pas coutume, Sisyphe se réveilla le premier, un bras reposant en travers de sa poitrine. La fraîcheur l'avait tiré de son sommeil. L'Espagnol, quant à lui, dormait profondément dans la chaleur de son compagnon, sur le ventre, rompant avec son habitude de réapprovisionner la cheminée à l'aube. Sisyphe observa longuement les méplats accusés de son visage endormi, paisible. Serein dans tout l'abandon de sa confiance. Dehors, des bandes de brume s'effilochaient sur les Temples, s'insinuant à l'intérieur, portant humidité et froidure.

_Que me caches-tu mon ami..._

Il grimaça. Deviner le fond des pensées de l'Espagnol n'était pas chose facile, et il savait que l'interroger directement n'était pas la solution - El Cid ne dirait rien, à moins d'être persuadé du bien fondé de son passage aux aveux. Certes, le mot était fort, mais correspondait à ce que le Sagittaire percevait, et d'une certaine manière, craignait de déceler. Il fit la moue. Ce n'était assurément pas le moment approprié pour le questionner. Ils avaient mieux à faire, à cet instant précis. Sisyphe ôta doucement le bras de son corps et se redressa sur un coude, passant la main, doigts écartés, dans le dos de son compagnon, suivant les muscles déliés et s'égarant sur les obliques.

Le bas ventre à cet instant presque douloureusement tendu, il retint un gémissement de désir au fond de sa gorge.

L'Espagnol frémit lorsque les doigts de son amant s'égarèrent au bas de ses reins, si sensible aux effleurements. Les endroits que Sisyphe venait de caresser se hérissèrent d'une légère chair de poule à la suite immédiate de ses doigts. El Cid s'étira un court instant, et fixa le Sagittaire d'un regard brumeux, un désir pressant chevillé au corps. Celui-ci, une main posée sur son flanc, se pencha sur la nuque chassant les mèches brunes en désordre dans un soupir. Il en arracha un gémissement rauque à l'Espagnol et lui mordilla l'oreille, le troublant encore un peu plus de son souffle tiède et des battements désordonnés de son cœur.

El Cid se cambra dans un spasme de plaisir.

Le Grec posa ses mains sur ses hanches et caressa longuement son compagnon, laissant sa langue glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour rejoindre le bas de ses reins. Ses doigts s'insinuèrent contre son ventre plat jusqu'au nid de poils bouclés et au sexe qui se dressait, suintant d'impatience. El Cid murmura son prénom et étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête, grondant littéralement en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Le désir se faisait infiniment plus fort, tyrannique. De tout son corps, Sisyphe lui enjoignit de se redresser, le nez dans sa nuque, inspirant son odeur épicée. Ses mains remontèrent sur le torse d'El Cid pour se refermer sur ses épaules. L'Espagnol tordit légèrement son dos et son cou puis tendit le bras afin d'attirer le visage de son compagnon et d'écraser sa bouche contre la sienne, y étouffant un feulement rauque. Un fin voile de transpiration se tissa au bas de son dos lorsqu'il se perdit dans la soie de ses lèvres, puis gémit contre elles, autant à l'intrusion qu'à la main qui se refermait sur son sexe, accordant le rythme de sa dextre à celui de son bassin. De l'autre main, Sisyphe caressa la nuque du Capricorne, lui faisant baisser la tête, les doigts mêlés à ses mèches brunes, qu'il finît par empoigner. Il eut un soupir rauque en se perdant dans le corps de son compagnon. En se regardant y disparaître. Il lui semblait se fondre littéralement en lui, dans sa chaleur étroite. Ils s'aimèrent avec langueur, longuement, presque paisiblement dans le petit matin frais.

♑

_Trois semaines plus tard._

El Cid et Albafica arrivèrent, las, à la maison d'hôtes que Sage avait réservée à leur intention, sur les conseils du responsable de la garde qui avait dépêché un coursier à cet effet. La considérant, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, atterrés. Cet hôtel tenait plus du bouge qu'autre chose. L'entrée, visible de l'extérieur, se déclinait en différents tons de jaune tous plus criards les uns que les autres. Ils soupirèrent et entrèrent. Au bout de près de vingt et un jours de mission à passer la plupart de leurs nuits à la belle étoile, sous la toile de tente ou dans des étables afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de ceux qu'ils poursuivaient, ils sauraient se contenter de ce qui leur était proposé. Les deux hommes prirent le temps d'un repas rapide et frugal, avant que l'envie d'une nuit dans véritable un lit après s'être décrassés eût raison d'eux.

Le lendemain, réveillé au petit matin déjà étouffant par les stridulations volubiles d'un oiseau taquin, perché sur la rambarde du balcon attenant à sa chambre, l'Espagnol soupira de désir et de frustration. Il avait en tête les contours du corps du Grec, ceux qu'il retraçait nuit après nuit. Il sourit à l'idée de sa familiarité avec les endroits qui le faisait gémir, connaissance dont il usait et abusait, ou encore ceux qui le faisait trembler de désir, suffisamment pour que Sisyphe abandonnât son flegme habituel et se laissât aller à une fougue dont l'Espagnol était le seul à profiter et qui les laissait généralement rompus. La main d'El Cid se referma sur son membre dressé.

Il soupira. A nouveau. Et soupira de soupirer. Décidément, les missions trop longues en solitaire, ou presque, ne lui valaient rien. Encore que, peut-être... L'idée de leurs retrouvailles, juste tous les deux, le valaient ? Peut-être. A voir, sous peu. Des images déferlèrent dans son esprit et il gémit tout en se cambrant, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Le soulagement ressenti était plus mécanique qu'autre chose, et le plaisir qui l'avait emporté un court instant n'avait rien à voir avec la dévastation découlant de l'assouvissement partagé. Il rouvrit les yeux, laissa rouler sa tête sur le côté et se sentit bien seul dans ce grand lit qui lui semblait si froid, bien qu'il le réchauffât plus efficacement que son compagnon ne le ferait.

La porte de sa chambre se referma doucement, sans que le Capricorne ait eu conscience d'une présence. Albafica, qui avait gardé du déroulement de cette mission l'habitude de masquer son cosmos, ne pensait pas le trouver au lit, encore moins ainsi. Mal à l'aise, il retourna dans sa chambre, écarta les rideaux de velours jaune bordés de rouge afin d'ouvrir la fenêtre. La désagréable sensation de se trouver dans un lupanar l'envahit. Il soupira et s'assit à la table de travail, l'enveloppe du Sanctuaire légèrement froissé à la main. Après tout, le message ne devait être si urgent. Il reposa l'enveloppe et s'appuya au dossier de la chaise, rejetant sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la plastique du Capricorne l'émût à ce point.

La matinée était avancée lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Perdu dans sa lecture, il se releva brusquement, ouvrit et fit entrer son compagnon d'armes. Doutes et émotions s'inscrivirent peut-être un peu trop longuement dans son regard, suffisamment du moins pour que l'Espagnol se sentît mal à l'aise. Celui-ci fronça brièvement les sourcils et lui tendit la tasse de café qu'il lui avait amenée, avec un peu de lait, mais sans sucre, ainsi que le Poisson l'aimait.

♑

La fuite de l'enfance, acte VI

_Temple du Capricorne, le soir précédent._

Sisyphe soupira, le Temple de son compagnon était bien plus silencieux qu'habituellement. Ce n'était pas que l'Espagnol envahît habituellement l'espace par son bavardage, non pas, mais ressentir son absence avec une telle acuité, un tel sentiment de vide était … désagréable.

Le soleil mourait sur la mer étale, semblant s'y diluer à cet instant précis, moment que les deux hommes partageaient fréquemment, dans une complicité silencieuse. Sisyphe se coucha, les yeux grands ouverts, dans le lit qu'il partageait habituellement avec son compagnon. Un trouble s'était emparé de lui et son désir montait, lui procurant une sensation de chaleur inconfortable. Il soupira, laissa rouler sa tête dans l'oreiller, et se redressa aussitôt au souvenir de la dernière étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée.

A cet instant, Régulus se présenta sous le périptère.

« Sisyphe ? »

Le Grec soupira. Son neveu était à cet instant la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. L'idée qu'il éprouvât des sentiments que lui-même considérait comme déplacés envers l'homme qui partageait sa vie contribuait à son malaise. Il ferma ses yeux un court instant, serra les poings et répondit.

« Je suis là. Attends, j'arrive. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Sa voix, tout d'abord maussade, avait prit un ton plus entraînant - le Grec ne pouvait supporter l'idée de heurter son neveu. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, surpris tout d'abord, et goguenard ensuite, constatant le regard luisant de son oncle. Un éclat qui semblait presque incongru dans son visage aux rondeurs encore enfantines parut un court instant dans son qui regard s'éclaira d'une lueur déplaisante au goût du Sagittaire. L'adolescent baissa rapidement le visage vers son entrejambe et un demi-sourire, relevant seulement la partie droite de sa bouche, s'afficha sur son visage sans atteindre son regard. Il croisa à nouveau les yeux de son oncle qui tiqua, heurté.

« Tu te sens seul, Sisyphe ? Susurra l'adolescent, taquin.

\- Mmm ? En effet. Je me préparais à monter voir le Grand Pope afin de savoir s'il avait des nouvelles. Habituellement, El Cid m'en fait parvenir. Je n'aime pas trop ça.

\- Il est parti avec Albafica, non ? Bel homme !

\- C'est vrai, le Chevalier des Poissons est un très bel homme. Dommage pour lui que la voie qu'il a décidé de suivre le mène à la solitude. »

Le jeune Lion fronça les sourcils en se laissant prendre par avance à l'histoire que son oncle se préparait à lui conter. Et à tout bien réfléchir, à sa voix, aussi, qui le troublait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer dans sa tonalité sensuelle, rauque et sourde.

Il aurait tant aimé l'entendre murmurer à son oreille.

A cette évocation, il sentit un frisson remonter de ses reins et toussota pour faire passer son trouble. Sisyphe le fixa un court instant, les yeux étrécis. S'il n'avait pas suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, il lisait son trouble dans son aura et sentit un agacement certain l'envahir, à la limite de la colère.

« Comment ça ? Maintenant que tu le dis… C'est vrai qu'Albafica ne se mêle jamais à nous autre.

\- Son sang est empoisonné. L'approcher, tu sais, simplement l'approcher est dangereux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le lien écarlate. Son maître Lugonis a partagé avec lui ce que d'aucuns voient comme une malédiction. Un violent poison transmis par le le sang de Lugonis vit dans son corps. Celui-ci devient une arme létale. »

Le regard de l'adolescent se rembrunit à ce funeste récit.

« Il suffit d'une goutte de ce sang pour tuer. Ou comme le pense Albafica, un peu de sueur, le simple fait de le toucher, voire l'approcher représente un danger pour les autres. C'est un combattant redoutable, notamment lorsqu'il lutte seul, puisque le simple fait de le blesser peut être mortel pour son assaillant.

\- Oh ?

\- Oui, il n'y a guère que le cosmos si particulier du Chevalier du Bélier qui puisse de manière certaine contrecarrer l'effet de son poison. Et encore, il a du mal à l'admettre.

\- Vraiment ? J'ignorais tout cela.

\- En effet, tu l'ignorais. Inutile de t'assurer qu'Albafica a à cœur de ne pas mettre la vie de ses compagnons en péril. Ce que tu évoques donc, Régulus, sous couvert de plaisanterie de mauvais goût, n'a absolument aucune chance de se réaliser. Et même s'il n'y avait pas ce problème de sang, El Cid ne se comporterait pas ainsi. Tu devrais aller te coucher, ton entrainement va commencer tôt, demain.

\- Mais, c'est El Cid normalement qui…

\- Justement jeune homme, demain, c'est moi qui le remplace. »

Sisyphe laissa couler ces mot d'un un ton acide en fixant Régulus, belliciste. Sa voix était rendue encore plus sourde qu'habituellement par sa colère rentrée. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, il fronça ses yeux assombris par la contrariété et l'offense.

« Je n'aime pas ce que tu sous-entends. Bonsoir, et à demain. »

Sisyphe tourna les talons et partit d'une démarche rendue capricante tant il était irrité par le Lion. Trois Chevaliers dormirent mal, cette nuit là.

♑

_Quelques jours plus tard._

Albafica et El Cid se quittèrent sur un léger sourire et un hochement de tête amical, au niveau du Temple du Sagittaire. Shion et Dohko se tenaient en compagnie de Sisyphe, dissertant avec lui à propos du niveau d'instruction des apprentis. Le Sagittaire posa sa tasse en apercevant son compagnon, bien qu'il eût senti son cosmos dès son arrivée sur le Domaine Sacré. Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent un court instant, sans échanger un mot, laissant leurs cosmos s'étreindre à un autre niveau de conscience. Shion et Dohko se jetèrent un coup d’œil, amusés. Régulus qui, quant-à-lui s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, fit brutalement demi-tour. Il n'avait jamais assisté à un échange de regards aussi intense, rendu plus pénétrant encore par sa brièveté, révélatrice de l'intimité des deux hommes. Il sembla alors à l'adolescent, baissant la tête, que jamais il ne partagerait ce type de relation avec un autre être humain. Son cœur meurtri se serra de chagrin et d'envie mêlés.

Les deux hommes s'assirent alors et la conversation reprit, paisiblement. Dohko profita du léger trouble qu'il ressentait chez son camarade pour l'encourager à accepter de donner des cours de grec ancien à son élève. Sisyphe réalisa qu'il s'était fait piéger lorsque le Chevalier de la Balance lui dit, amusé, « Je te souhaite bien du courage avec Tenma ! »

« Bien, ça n'est pas tout, ça, mais même si je n'ai pas d'élève, moi, j'ai un entraînement tôt, demain matin. Tu n'es pas le seul à t'être fait embobiner par Dohko pour t'occuper de son apprenti !

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas content !

\- Tenma est gentil, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais en quoi veut-tu donc que je l'aide ! Mes arcanes ne sont que psychiques !

\- Tu as raison.

\- Ah tu vois ! Je suis donc libre demain ?

\- Non, je voulais dire tu as raison, il est temps de se retirer… Bonne soirée, à demain messieurs. Avance, toi ! » Dohko, plaçant une main à plat dans milieu du dos de son ami, eut une amorce de clin d’œil à l'égard du Sagittaire qui resta de marbre, même si une lueur amusée dansa un instant dans ses yeux brillants.

Sisyphe observa les deux amis partir dans les directions de leurs Temples respectifs avec un sourire en coin, puis se tourna vers El Cid en murmurant d'une voix rauque :

« A nous. »

L'Espagnol leva un sourcil surpris puis se leva, suivant le Sagittaire. Ils n'eurent que le temps d'arriver au canapé.


	9. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ≻ Je pense de bon ton de rappeler que ce qui est écrit dans une fiction ne reflète pas forcément, pour tout ou partie, l'opinion de l'auteur. (Rapport au thème du premier texte)  
> ≻ Le Gaiden numéro 10 est pris en compte à partir de ce chapitre.

Ne pas se fier aux apparences.

Un cri rauque s'éleva dans le ciel qui virait à l'orage. Il allait s'assombrissant sous les nuages crépitants d'un désir si déchirant de rejoindre la mer que la voûte céleste sembla brutalement s'écarteler et fondre en larmes de lumière contre l'horizon enténébré. Quelques mouettes dessinaient des signes étranges contre le vent alors que des hirondelles au calot gris brun et au menton blanchâtre rasaient le sable en silence. Le ressac grondait en contrepoint menaçant, claquant ses vagues sur le sable clair et les rochers acérés.

Trois méditerranéens sur la grève partagèrent des souvenirs avant d'entamer une conversation animée, tandis qu'un chien courait à leur rencontre, secouant gaiement une branche pelée et blanchie par le sel. Au loin, des éclairs zébraient le ciel sombre qui s'ouvrit à nouveau dans un éclat fracassant. Deux hommes se firent face. Si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs haleines se mêlaient, exhalant une sensualité sauvage. L'Italien, massif et agressif, tenta de prendre l'ascendant sur l'Espagnol, dont la musculature fine n'était pas exempte de nervosité. Il dévisageait son vis-à-vis, tout de même surpris par l'agression caractérisée dont il faisait l'objet. Le Grec, quant-à-lui spectateur, comptait les points tout en s'apprêtant à intervenir. Espérait-il que son compagnon se retînt ? Les colères d'El Cid étaient tout aussi rares que surprenantes dans leur ampleur.

« Puisque tu le demandes, la tauromachie est considérée comme un art, que des règles séculaires régissent.

\- Tu parles, je vois plutôt ça comme de la sauvagerie !

\- Et... qu'est-ce-que j'y peux, dis-moi ?

\- T'es Espagnol. Tu sais comment la mise à mort se déroule ?

\- Espagnol donc coupable ? Bien, le raccourci ! Déjà, je te rappelle que je suis Basque, avant d'être Espagnol. Et en effet, j'ai déjà assisté à des estocades. Au passage, bouffeur de viande, c'est ainsi que les employés des abattoirs procèdent hein... »

Le Capricorne ne put se départir d'un plaisir vengeur en précisant par la parole les images dans le cerveau du Cancer qui grimaça à leur évocation.

« Le  _varilarguero_  tranche le ligament de la nuque avec sa pique, et les _banderillos_ triturent la plaie, affolant le taureau. Le _matador_ , à cheval, porte le coup de grâce, en enfonçant  son épée dans la nuque de l'animal jusqu'à la garde...

\- Une lame de quelle taille, dis voir ?

\- Quatre-vingt centimètres, soupira l'Espagnol. Elle doit atteindre une veine importante, ou une artère pulmonaire par exemple afin de déclencher une hémorragie interne...

\- Ah bah oui, forcément, si le taureau pisse le sang, c'est pas bon pour le spectacle. Ça ferait peut-être dégueuler les braves catholiques ou les belles étrangères qui viennent passer leur dimanche aux arènes ! Mais, on m'a aussi dit que les taureaux ne voyaient jamais la femelle, et c'est aussi comme ça qu'on les rend plus agressifs !

\- C'est exact.

\- Et du coup, ils se montent les uns les autres ? Des enculés qui font le spectacle, ça la fout mal, non dans ce pays de _machos_?

\- Manigoldo... Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

\- C'est pas à toi que je cause, Sisyphe. Ces sauvages s'en prennent à des animaux sans défense, ça me débecte. Pas toi ? Et il dit avoir souvent assisté à ces.... "spectacles" !

\- Sans défense mais pas sans défenseur, à ce que j'entends ! Et... ce qu'il ne te dit pas, c'est que ça l'a toujours écœuré. Et il a plus souvent assisté à des courses de taureaux qu'au reste, en plus. Et son père ne lui laissait pas trop le choix.

\- Oh. »

Quelques jours plus tard, convié par Sisyphe en compagnie de Shion, dans un but avoué de réconciliation, l'Italien apporta au neuvième Temple un plat basque, de l'axoa qui fut apprécié à sa juste valeur.

 ♑

 

Résonance

Tout d'abord, ce ne fut qu'une faible vibration. Une hésitation légère lorsqu'elle vint le recouvrir. Une sensation étrange de distance à laquelle Sisyphe ne prêta pas vraiment attention. Son comportement redevint immédiatement habituel, chaleureux.

_Qu'est-ce ?_

Puis une nuit, s'éleva un tintinnabulement suffisamment joyeux pour qu'il réveillât El Cid, dont le sommeil était léger. Soucieux de ne pas sortir son compagnon de son sommeil réparateur, il se leva précautionneusement. Le temps qu'il arrivât dans le naos, le silence avait repris possession du Temple du Sagittaire. Il retrouva dans la chambre Sisyphe, les yeux ouverts, le regard luisant. Ses lèvres minces s'arquèrent en un sourire au creux duquel le désir se lisait si explicitement que son compagnon ne fut pas surpris de son ardeur à prendre possession de sa bouche, ses mains ouvertes en coupe. Le souffle court. Une lumière éclaira alors le temple un court instant sans que les deux hommes s'en aperçussent.

_Je le sens. Le moment approche. Il s'éveille._

Shion entra, le lendemain, dès potron-minet dans le neuvième Temple, la mine lasse. Suffisamment contrarié pour que Sisyphe, soucieux, lui offre un café et une oreille attentive. Le Bélier posa son burin sur la table.

« Je ne comprends pas, je dors très mal en ce moment. Je me réveille sans arrêt. J'ai l'impression d'entendre une lame être affûtée délicatement. El Cid a-t-il une épée ?

\- J'en ai une, effectivement. »

Shion, inattentif, sursauta doucement à l'entrée de l'Espagnol. Celui-ci eut un mince sourire qu'il masqua en baissant la tête. Il posa sur la table une tasse de lait chaud sous le regard reconnaissant du Sagittaire.

« Elle est dans son fourreau, je n'y touche pas, actuellement, je ne ferais de toute façon pas cela la nuit, tu sais. Et puis, je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses l'entendre depuis le premier Temple.

\- J'étais au quatrième.

\- Cela ne fait pas une grande différence, quand bien même les sons portent plus, dans le silence de la nuit.

\- Le Sanctuaire n'est jamais vraiment silencieux ! Mais il y a autre chose, j'ai parfois la sensation que mon armure cherche à s'exprimer, et d'un autre côté, elle semble se parler à elle-même, et je ne comprends pas. Elle cesse lorsque je tends mon esprit vers elle. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé ! Je sens juste que quelque chose se prépare à mon insu, cela m'irrite, sourit Shion. Merci pour le café ! Sisyphe, El Cid. »

Le Bélier s'inclina en les quittant.

Quelques jours passèrent, puis un beau matin, Sage ressentit un tel soulagement qu'il convoqua Sisyphe et Rasgado sur le champ. Les deux hommes se rendirent au Palais du Grand Pope afin qu'il leur expliquât l'écrit de l'oracle enfin déchiffré. L'armure du Sagittaire se mit alors à vibrer et à chanter, la joie et l'espoir semblant l'envahir. Un chant délicat d'une pureté éthérée s'éleva comme une fumerolle féerique. En contrebas des Escaliers Sacrés, Shion écouta, concentré, et ce fut avec déférence qu'il sourit, et avec espoir que Sisyphe se figea. Son visage, s'épanouissant en un sourire éclatant, pivota vers son compagnon d'armes. Ce dernier, ébahi, s'exclama : 

« Sisyphe, ton armure semble parler !

\- Oui, on dirait qu'on l'appelle ... Le Lion ? »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent.

« Mais alors, il serait encore en vie ? »

Le visage de Sisyphe s'éclaira d'une lueur d'enfance. Il se tourna, et alors que Rasgado souraitt tandis que Sage lui faisaitt signe d'y aller, il s'élança vers l'extérieur, à la recherche de son frère. Il dévala les marches sacrées jusqu'au dixième Temple. Le Capricorne fronça les sourcils à son passage. Le Grec, dans un sourire, lui lança : 

« L'armure du Lion m'appelle. Illias doit être encore vivant. J'y vais !

\- Attends, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Prends au moins le temps d'emporter de la nourriture et de l'eau. Je m'en occupe !

\- Merci, El Cid. Mais tu sais, je sens qu'il s'agit de quelque chose que je dois faire seul. »

Le regard de l'Espagnol fut traversé d'un éclair d'amusement devant cette agitation brouillonne qui ressemblait si peu à son ami.

« Bien, si tu le souhaites. Prends donc ceci.

\- A bientôt ! »

L'Espagnol l'observa dévaler l'Escalier Sacré, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Sisyphe, un sac de victuailles en bandoulière lui tenant lieu de provende, prit cependant le temps d'ôter son armure et de la ranger dans son urne avant de la poser sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et écouta son cœur lui dicter son chemin. 

Quelques jours plus tard, hésitant devant un embranchement, il écouta l'écho du chant de la protection sacrée qui le convainquit de gravir un promontoire au sommet duquel un tertre se trouvait. Au loin, il distingua l'armure du Lion qu'il vit étinceler au soleil. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il allongea sa foulée. Celle-ci le mena presque en courant non loin d'un précipice. Il eut alors la sensation déplaisante de sentir ses veines charrier des glaçons. Son sang déserta son visage, le laissant blêmir. L'armure reposait sous sa forme totémique, paisible gardienne, à côté d'un enfant, devant une croix aux bras branlants. Nulle part il ne distinguait son frère. Il ferma les yeux, sentant sa gorge se serrer à l'instar de ses poings.

« Jeune homme... Je cherche le propriétaire de l'armure d'Or du Lion ! »

Et tout en parlant à l'enfant, il sut. La vérité se fraya un chemin à coup griffus dans son cœur et son âme. Ce n'était pas le cosmos de son frère qu'il avait ressenti, non pas. C'était celui de ce garçon. Les larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie sur son visage qu'elles ravagèrent. Après un court instant de déstabilisation douloureuse, son aura enfla, chaleureuse et aimante. Elle se dilata avec naturel jusqu'à englober l'enfant en colère, dont le besoin de protéger la mémoire d'Illias avait réveillé les capacités prometteuses. Il serra contre lui le garçonnet frissonnant d'un chagrin si insupportable qu'il en sentît l'âme du Lion dans le vent. Exigeant et paisible dans sa force. Il écarta un court instant l'enfant de lui, l'observant avec bonté, et reconnut les yeux de son frère. Sauvages et tristes, même si l'espoir ne les avait pas désertés.

« Tu n'es plus seul, mon garçon. Tu ne le seras plus jamais, je te le promets. »

Le vent se leva en bourrasques. L'enfant leva brusquement le visage vers le ciel.

_Je suis liée à toi, depuis toujours._

 ♑

 

De retour au Sanctuaire.

Le lendemain matin, dans la lumière grise d'une aube hésitante, le Sagittaire et l'enfant partirent pour le Sanctuaire. L'enfant prit l'étroit sentier que seul il devinait et qui se perdait en grimpant dans le sous-bois. Sisyphe réalisa à cet instant précis que le garçonnet savait écouter la nature de manière instinctive. Cette capacité était innée chez lui.

De grise, la lumière vira au bleu. L’odorat subtil du matin humait la terre humide et la feuille mouillée qui fleurait par endroit le parfum des saines moisissures. Les obliques rayons d'un soleil neuf incendièrent brusquement la futaie, puis, insidieusement, s'infiltrèrent. Alors, tout miroita aux yeux et tout chanta aux oreilles : ici, la rosée perlait aux fils de la vierge, plus loin les champignons bons ou mauvais, tous odorants, tous beaux, révélaient leur couleur surnaturelle qui allait du vermillon à la terre de sienne. Là-haut s'égosillaient les oiseaux. L'enfant s’arrêta. Le Sagittaire se tourna vers lui.

« Il était mon père.

\- Et il était mon frère. »

Le visage du Grec se crispa devant la frimousse chiffonnée de l'enfant. Debout, il pleura et repoussa l'adulte dont les bras s'étaient ouverts dans une vaine tentative de consolation. Il s'enfuit en courant. Sisyphe restait derrière lui, hésitant. Touchant dans son affection votive, entièrement tournée vers le fils de son frère. Le garçon s'arrêta et s'assit dans l'herbe humide.

Boudeur, bougon, comme seuls les enfants savent faire quand ils ne savent plus quoi faire. Quand la douleur est trop vive.

Il renifla puis passa sa manche sur ses yeux afin de les essuyer. Sisyphe s'accroupit devant lui, sans chercher à croiser son regard. Respectueux de son chagrin, son aura entièrement tendue vers le petit garçon, il dut retenir un geste de protection qu'il sentait malvenu.

« Je m'appelle Régulus. »

L'homme et l'enfant cheminèrent jusqu'au Domaine Sacré. Ils gravirent les premières marches, jusqu'au Temple du Bélier, où Rasgado, Shion et El Cid attendaient. Le Taureau reconnut l'enfant. L'Espagnol comprit que son compagnon, à défaut de retrouver son frère aîné, avait recueilli un jeune apprenti. Il se leva doucement pour s'accroupir devant le garçon, le saluant, et eut un bref regard inquiet pour le Sagittaire, dont le visage était crispé. L'enfant quant à lui fixait son oncle d'un regard quasiment adorateur.

 

_Je suis rentrée. Je suis chez moi, dorénavant. Je vous ai rejointes._

 

Une vibration cristalline s'éleva au creux du Sanctuaire. Le Grand Pope releva la tête et sourit. Les armures étaient au complet et chantaient leur joie chorale.

 ♑

 

Ce qui aurait pu

Comme chaque matin dans l'aube grise, El Cid se réveilla. Il prisait cet instant de la journée, paisible et silencieux. Surtout depuis l'arrivée de Régulus. L'Espagnol appréciait généralement les relations qu'il entretenait avec les apprentis, goûtant le plaisir de dispenser son savoir, en maître attentif. Mais cet élève-ci, outre sa jeunesse qui induisait chez le Capricorne un malaise certain, résidait dans le neuvième Temple. De fait, il s'obligeait à prendre un certain nombre de précautions. S'habiller en se levant n'était pas la moindre. Et El Cid n'appréciait pas particulièrement de devoir modifier certaines routines.

Il s'assit sur le lit et revêtit un pantalon en soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel. Puis il alla réapprovisionner la cheminée de la chambre et celle de la pièce tenant lieu de salon. Marchant sans prendre garde aux endroits où il posait ses pieds nus, il heurta un livre et envoya une épée de bois contre le chambranle de la porte. Fermant les yeux, contrarié, il retourna dans la chambre où Sisyphe l'attendait, souriant.

« Tu devrais lui dire de ranger ses affaires !

\- J'y penserai.

\- Tu parles ! »

El Cid eut un sourire moqueur. Son compagnon se montrait faible avec l'enfant. Il l'aimait aussi pour cela, lui qui ne savait pas la tendresse. Ce n'était pas que son maître ne lui en avait jamais prodigué, c'était qu'il n'apprenait pas ce genre de choses par le contact. Sisyphe s'appuya contre un oreiller, les bras croisés derrière la tête. El Cid se rallongea, effleurant le flanc du Grec de sa main. Alors qu'il allait se tourner, Sisyphe soupira. El Cid figea son mouvement. Le visage de Sagittaire pivota lentement vers l'Espagnol, un violent relent de culpabilité envahissant ses yeux clairs.

« Si seulement...

\- Si seulement quoi ?

\- Si j'avais été un meilleur élève, si j'avais réussi à comprendre  le vent, la nature, Illias n'aurait pas eu à s'épuiser ainsi pour tenter de me dispenser son savoir. Son fils l'aurait eu plus longtemps à ses côtés. »

El Cid retint un soupir. Sans se tourner vers son compagnon, regardant droit devant lui, il sortit sa main du drap, la posa sur les cheveux de l'autre homme, et lui décocha une légère chiquenaude derrière la nuque.

« Ce qui est fait est fait, Sisyphe. Tu ne peux revenir en arrière. C'était la décision du Grand Pope de te confier à ton frère. Et je ne suis pas certain que, même si tu avais été l'apprenti parfait, cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Ton frère était malade. Il était atteint de tuberculose d'après ce que tu as évoqué, non ?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Mais rien du tout. Illias a fait ses choix. Concentre-toi sur son fils, c'est le mieux que tu pourras faire.

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi à saisir la quintessence de ce lien sacré qui nous unit à la nature. Je n'ai pas su écouter le vent. Et j'ai toujours cette image devant mes yeux, Ilias, son visage rejeté en arrière par le coup que je lui ai asséné, tout ce sang avant même que je le frappe, sa cape souillée... Il craignait de quitter le Sanctuaire sans avoir formé de successeur... Il n'était pas fait pour ce monde bruyant, parasité. Dompté. Il ne pouvait y être libre. Ses derniers mots, avant que je ne retourne au Domaine Sacré, ont été pour me demander d'apprendre la véritable force des hommes à son successeur.

\- Et c'est ce que tu vas faire. Quand il fera jour. En attendant... »

Sisyphe sourit et laissa la chaleur du corps brûlant d'El Cid l'envahir.

 ♑

 

Mauvaise nuit.

« Là, c'est juste un cauchemar.  »

Encore ensommeillé, Sisyphe s'était rendu dans la chambre du petit garçon qui l'accueillît avec soulagement. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son oncle alors qu'il s'installait d'autorité dans ses bras. Sisyphe sourit, et appuya sa tête contre le mur fraîchement repeint d'un tendre vert d'eau. Albafica avait dévoilé de touchants talents de peintre sensible en représentant la forêt sur un pan de mur, face au petit lit et au siège accueillant oncle et neveu. Le Sagittaire n'aurait pas été autrement surpris d'entendre les bruissements du vent, ou de sentir l'essence prégnante d'Illias dans la brise qu'il imaginât l'entourer. Rapidement, le petit corps se détendit, et il observa la frimousse du garçonnet, paisible, à la lueur de la bougie. Alerté par une autre présence, ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Il observa El Cid, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le visage penché sur le côté, un demi-sourire relevant sa bouche, il articula silencieusement : 

« Entraînement tôt demain matin, je retourne à mon Temple. Je ne vous réveillerai pas, ainsi.  »

Sisyphe finit la nuit sur une chaise inconfortable.

En se levant dans l'aube fraîche qui s'infiltrait en son temple qu'il ne chauffait que pour son compagnon, Le Capricorne songeait, en serrant les poings, à la crainte qu'il avait de le perdre au profit du garçonnet et se morigéna, la gorge serrée. Cette jalousie était déplacée, l'enfant avait besoin de son oncle. Mais en avoir conscience et prendre sur lui étaient deux choses différentes, même s'il savait cacher ses émotions.

Une fois l'entraînement de ses disciples terminé, El Cid, plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée se rendit dans les thermes, où Sisyphe l'attendait. Celui-ci était resté appuyé à une dorienne un long moment, observant dans l'ombre. Il s'avança, posant sa main sur l'avant-bras d'El Cid.

« Pardonne-moi de te délaisser ainsi, c'est injuste pour toi. »

L'Espagnol leva un sourcil surpris et, reconnaissant, entama la seconde partie de sa journée le cœur plus léger, après un coup d’œil contrarié à Kardia, qui avait assisté à toute la scène d'un bassin froid, goguenard. Ce dernier sortit, totalement nu et passa tranquillement devant le Capricorne, mordant à belles dents dans sa pomme, et jetant le trognon à l'extérieur.

« Bonne journée, El Cid ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ≻ Si la tauromachie est fort ancienne, la mise à mort telle que décrite ici remonte au 18ème siècle. Francisco Romero (1700 - 1763) passe pour être l'inventeur de la muleta et le père de la tauromachie moderne. L'histoire dit que c'est lui qui demanda pour la première fois à mettre à mort un taureau en le passant par le fil de l'épée. J'ai donc décalé d'un siècle cette façon de porter l'estocade à un taureau. Mais dans les faits, cette mise à mort existe depuis bien plus longtemps : les employés des abattoirs l'utilisaient.  
> ≻ Le Cid passait pour être friand de ce type de spectacle.  
> ≻ La tauromachie est un héritage direct des "jeux" d'arène du temps des romains.  
> Dès le début du XVIème siècle, les cavaliers pratiquent un combat à l'aide de lance. J'ai raconté la manière plus moderne de pratiquer la corrida dans ce texte. A l'époque traitée, ce sport n'était pas codifié de cette manière exactement. En 1643, on assistait plutôt aux courses de taureaux avec mise à mort et de nombreux dégâts alentours. Les matadors à pied sont, à cette époque, plutôt des valets qui occupent les taureaux pendant que leurs maîtres changent de cheval. En 1665, le principal acteur est à cheval et porte une lance. Mais les acteurs de combats athlétiques avec le taureau apparaissent dans les Pyrénées et au nord de l'Espagne et vont jouer un rôle important. On les appelle varilarguero.  
> ≻ Le terme macho n'était, à l'époque, pas utilisé dans l'acception machiste actuelle, mais plutôt comme "mâle viril".
> 
> ≻ L'essentiel des informations viennent de mon enfance dans le Sud-Ouest de la France et de ces deux endroits :  
> https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Opposition_%C3%A0_la_corrida  
> https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matador  
> https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Histoire_de_la_corrida
> 
> ≻ varilarguero : ancêtre du picador actuel, dont le nom apparaît plutôt au dix neuvième siècle.


	10. drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La lecture des TLC Chronicles tomes 1 et 7 peut faciliter la compréhension de certains drabbles.

Une identité qui fait la différence - 99 mots - Sisyphe, El Cid

« Te souviens-tu ?

\- De ?

\- Quand tu m'as dit que je ne l'aimais pas que comme une déesse.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ne donnerais-tu pas ta vie pour elle ?

\- Il y a tout de même une différence essentielle, Sisyphe.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- Bien sûr que oui, je donnerai ma vie.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors la différence est que je donnerai ma vie pour Athéna.

\- Et ?

\- Et toi tu te sacrifierais pour Sasha. La voici, la différence. Elle est de taille, n'est ce pas ? »

 

 ♐

 

Orientation défaillante - 102 mots -Asmita, Sisyphe (Régulus)

Le Sagittaire s'arrêta net à l'entrée du sixième Temple.

« Ne te sauve pas, je t'ai entendu.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Ce n'est nullement le cas, rassure-toi. Entre, viens me rejoindre. »

Sisyphe s'assit face à Asmita. Ce dernier attendait assurément que l'autre homme engageât la conversation.

« Tu sais que Régulus vient d'être adoubé.

\- Certes, oui. Il est beaucoup plus bruyant que toi ou que ton frère, sourit Asmita, et il n'a pas le moindre sens de l'orientation.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il s'est trompé de temple, et a pris celui de la Vierge pour le sien. »

Sisyphe soupira.

 ♐

 

Antidote - 101 mots - Shion, Albafica

« Lâche-moi !

\- Comment t'es-tu fait cela ? Cette blessure saigne abondamment. Je vais te soigner.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me toucher… Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu jamais ce que je dis…

\- Parce-que ton sang empoisonné ne me fait pas peur !

\- Il devrait. Shion….

\- Réfléchis. Qui suis-je ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Réponds.

\- Tu es le premier gardien, le Bélier, le réparateur d'armures. Oh….

\- Oui, oh. Mon cosmos a ceci de particulier qu'il peut protéger la vie, créer, me protéger, moi.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Mon cosmos m'est un antidote à ton poison, oui. »

 ♐

 

La voie des hommes - Shion, Albafica - 104 mots (la lecture du TLC Chronicles 1 est nécessaire à la compréhension de ce drabble)

En s'éteignant, Luco rendit leur humanité à ceux qu'il avait trompé. Pefco, dans son innocence dévouée, avait infiniment troublé le cœur et l'âme d'Albafica. Ce dernier osa l'effleurer, puis ébouriffer ses cheveux hirsutes dans un toucher ayant oublié toute prudence. Il n'avait plus eu de contact avec qui que ce fut depuis si longtemps... Il retira sa main tremblante, laissant l'enfant ému au-delà de tout.

La voie des Poissons n'était peut être pas si éloignée de celle des hommes…

De retour au Sanctuaire, il vit Shion qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Il s'arrêta un court instant, un sourire éclairant son visage angélique.

_Après tout..._

 ♐

 

 Les larmes de Saint Laurent, août 1742 - 99 mots - Manigoldo, Dohko, Sisyphe 

« Manigoldo ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Tu as tes entrées auprès du Pope.

\- C'est vite dit !

\- J'aimerai que les apprentis puissent rester tard, au bord de la mer, cette nuit.

\- Ouh la ! Pourquoi donc ?

\- Ne sais tu pas quel jour nous sommes ?

\- Dimanche 12 août.

\- Les perséides !

\- Quoi ?

\- Une pluie d'étoiles filantes !

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Tsss. Mon peuple les observe depuis l'an 36 ! Sisyphe ?

\- C'est une excellente idée. Le Grand Pope sera d'accord.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça, Dohko ?

\- L'érudition, mon ami, l'érudition… Allons-y donc ! »

 ♐

 

 Inatteignable (la fuite de l'enfance) - 106 mots - El Cid, Régulus.

« Veux-tu que je lui parle ?

\- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi ?

\- Qui te dit que c'est pour toi ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il a le droit de savoir.

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux te débarrasser de moi !

\- Tout d'abord, tu es son neveu. Ensuite, crois-tu vraiment que je te craigne, Régulus ?

\- Peut-être le devrais-tu.

\- J'ai confiance en lui.

\- Cela me semble réciproque. Même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre !

L'adolescent s'éloigna brusquement afin que l'autre homme ne vît pas les larmes briller dans ses yeux. Un être inatteignable... Il renifla rageusement, puis revint sur ses pas.

 ♐

 

Suspicion - Régulus, El Cid, Sisyphe (Asmita) - 109 mots

« Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ?

\- Rien, nous discutions. »

Sisyphe fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avais pas confiance en El Cid, mais Régulus…

« Nous parlions de toi, si tu veux savoir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, ton neveu me faisait part de l'entraînement qu'il avait subi, pendant mon absence. D'ailleurs mon garçon, Asmita t'attend pour une séance de méditation. »

Le Lion partit en soupirant d'un pas traînant pendant que le Capricorne entraînait un Sagittaire les sourcils froncés vers la chambre. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Que vas-tu t'imaginer, encore…

\- Mets-toi à ma place, aussi !

\- Non, là, je préfère la mienne. »

Les yeux d'El Cid luisirent, Sisyphe sourit.

 ♐

 

 Altruisme - 100 mots - Asmita, Régulus.

« Bonjour, Asmita, puis-je entrer ?

\- Évidemment. Prends place face à moi.

\- Merci.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Oh, je te rends juste visite !

\- A d'autres. Je sens bien que quelque chose te perturbe.

\- C'est vrai que tu ressens les choses comme mon père, sans les voir.

\- En effet, et je constate que tu es plongé dans un abîme de perplexité. »

Le Lion fronça les sourcils. La Vierge sourit

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de percer tes secrets. Mais demande-toi si tu es capable de souhaiter le bonheur de quelqu'un suffisamment fort pour que ce soit sans toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'altruisme est une vertu essentielle. »

 ♐

 

Crépuscule brûlant - Dégel, Kardia - 103 mots

Ce soir là, dans un Sanctuaire quasiment vide, sous les lueurs diaprées d'un crépuscule enchanté, un homme était affalé à l'entrée du périptère de son temple, main crispée sur son cœur douloureux.

Trois temples plus haut, Dégel se réveilla brutalement. Il prit juste le temps de revêtir un pantalon et dévala les marches. Kardia était inconscient. Dégel le saisit sous les bras et le traîna à l'intérieur. Son cosmos laiteux s'étendit paisiblement autour d'eux pour se concentrer sur le Scorpion dont le cœur brûlant, littéralement, s'affolait, puis ralentit pour enfin se stabiliser.

Dégel souleva quelques mèches bleues trempées de sueur, et s'adossa à une colonne, soulagé.

 ♐

 

Le sacre d'une épée - 104 mots - Sisyphe, Sasha (El Cid)

Au moment où le cosmos de l'Espagnol s'éteignit, une dernière fois protecteur, Sasha hurla. Un gouffre béant s'était ouvert dans son cœur et dans son âme.

L'épée d'El Cid était sacrée, dorénavant. La belle affaire !

_Il est mort._

La jeune femme se tourna, dévastée, vers le Sagittaire dont le regard clair et sec se portait au loin.

Cela ne lui faisait donc rien ?

_El Cid est mort. Mort._

Il ne reviendrait jamais. Plus jamais ses yeux ne se porteraient sur elle, sur lui.

Sisyphe l'aimait trop pour le pleurer. Cela aurait manqué de dignité. Cela aurait déparé la fierté du Capricorne. Sa main trembla.


	11. Via dolorosa (partie 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnages supplémentaires :  
> Ilias  
> Des enfants d'une ville portuaire près de Bilbao  
> Le maître de El Cid  
> 

Pris par l’urgence de la situation, Sage avait confié le petit Espagnol au Chevalier du Lion. Il attendait le retour du Capricorne en titre, même s’il n’était pas sûr que ce dernier acceptât cette charge avec enthousiasme. Il était même certain du contraire, mais ses Chevaliers savaient leur devoir.

Ce jour-là, le Grand Pope avait tout juste pris le temps de relater au Lion la cruauté du père et les circonstances qui avaient engendré un rapatriement rapide de l’enfant, presque précipité de sa part.

Après ce rapide entretien, Sage se retira afin qu’ils fissent connaissance. Attablé devant un thé, bras croisés, Ilias dévisagea un court instant l’enfant alors que celui-ci le guignait, captivé, une vive étincelle de curiosité dans son regard pétrole. Le garçon se tenait droit et digne. Émouvant dans sa vulnérabilité enfantine. Le Lion, impassible, détourna le regard puis héla son apprenti, qu’il entraînait déjà depuis une année.

« Sisyphe ? Viens !

– J’arrive ! »

Un claquement de pieds nus se fit entendre dans le Temple du Lion. Ilias était un homme bon, mais exigeant et n’admettait rien de moins qu’une obéissance rapide à ses demandes. Surtout lorsqu’elles s’apparentaient de près ou de loin à des ordres formulés à voix haute et intelligible. Le Lion était économe de ses paroles et chacune d’entre elles en était lestée d’un poids particulier. Parler lui était un effort significatif, et il aurait parfois souhaité que Sisyphe obtempérât avant même qu’il prononçât le moindre mot.

« Mon garçon, je te présente Sisyphe, fit-il, touchant du bout des doigts le buste de son frère. Sisyphe, voici le nouvel apprenti du Capricorne. Il y a deux autres enfants dans le Sanctuaire. Allez donc les chercher ensemble. El Cid ne parle pas grec, aide-le. Et n’oublie pas ton entraînement. Tu as encore beaucoup à faire. »

Le regard de son maître se fit aigu sur le visage du jeune Grec, qui voûta les épaules en retenant un soupir. Il tenta alors de s’emparer de la main du petit Espagnol afin qu’il le suivît. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, défiant. Sisyphe se mordit les lèvres et sourit. Ses yeux clairs pétillaient, même s’il n’était pas certain que l’enfant consentît à l’accompagner.

Plus grand, il s’inclina vers le garçon, puis s’adressa lentement à lui, joignant à ses paroles des mouvements des mains, en une pantomime attentive qui fit sourire son interlocuteur.

L’enfant ne comprenait pas mieux la signification des mots de Sisyphe, mais il appréciait suffisamment l’effort pour faire celui de se concentrer. Il écoutait intensément, la tête inclinée sur le côté, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. La présence rassurante et paisible de l’apprenti du Lion revigorait tant son âme meurtrie que le garçon en fut ébranlé. Sisyphe posa une main légère sur l’épaule de l’enfant, qui se laissa toucher, cette fois. Son regard sombre chatoya face au plaisir ressenti.

Dès leur toute première rencontre, il jouit de l’aura du Grec, instinctivement, avant même de s’apercevoir de l’intensité du besoin qu’il en avait. Ce jour-là vit naître les prémisses d’une amitié infrangible. Sisyphe sourit, heureux d’offrir une quiétude certaine à son ami qui l’apprécia à sa juste valeur et dont il s’acquitta au centuple, sans même en avoir conscience, tant cela lui était naturel.

Sisyphe fit quelques pas, puis virevolta, tendant le bras dans un geste d’invite à la découverte de lieux inconnus vers son nouvel ami. Ce jour-là, El Cid rencontra Aspros, qui se montrait aussi peu enclin à la discussion que Rasgado était expansif. Il ne se sentit à l’aise ni avec le premier, qui le détaillait d’un œil un peu trop perçant à son goût, ni avec le second, trop disert, trop rieur. Trop bruyant. L’enfant sourit néanmoins, heureux, tout en s’éloignant prudemment de Rasgado, préférant la froideur de son troisième compagnon. El Cid les observa toute l’après-midi, écoutant leurs discussions, tentant de saisir les tonalités de la langue qu’il allait devoir apprendre, profitant de l’odeur d’estive et d’herbes sèches, et du cri-cri des grillons, aussi.

Les jours passant, les deux enfants élaborèrent peu à peu un sabir approximatif fait d’Espagnol et de Grec également écorchés, mêlé à des gestes des mains, des bras et de tout le corps. Ce langage n’appartenait qu’à eux et symbolisait leur proximité. Ils en usèrent longtemps, et quelques bribes leur demeurèrent à l’âge adulte.

♑

Les deux années qui suivirent l’arrivée d'El Cid au Sanctuaire se composèrent de difficultés et d’amitié si étroitement imbriquées qu’elles en parurent douces, malgré tout.

L’apprentissage de l’histoire de son pays d’adoption et du grec ancien avec maître Connidas, de même que l’entraînement physique, étaient exigeants. Les résultats, s’ils n’étaient pas encore suffisamment rapides confirmaient le choix du Pope, soulagé que le dixième Temple eût un héritier.

Pendant cet intervalle de temps, le Capricorne en titre mena son apprenti à plusieurs reprises en Espagne, dans son village natal, Arangiz, ou encore à Bilbao.

Fethawi n’était guère prolixe de son affection et se posait presque exclusivement en enseignant, dans un silence grincheux. Cependant, sans vouloir le concéder, il concevait au plus profond de lui-même le besoin de son élève de retrouver sa terre de naissance, ou encore le lieu où il avait passé une partie de son enfance.

Le Capricorne avait connu l’exil d’Érythrée quarante années auparavant et ne s’était jamais départi d’un violent mal du pays, bien qu’il eût une conscience acérée de son devoir. Ce pays qu’il n’avait pu revoir qu’à partir du moment où il avait été sacré et son maître parti pour des contrées dont il n’avait pas idée. Depuis, il y retournait fréquemment, afin que la famille qu’il y avait engendré le retrouvât. Sa charge ne lui permit jamais d’avoir les siens près de lui, ne serait-ce que pour assurer leur sauvegarde.

Ce père qui avait dû abandonner ses enfants supportait mal de devoir consacrer autant d’attentions à un autre qui n’était rien pour lui. Rien hormis un héritier. Il renifla, agacé. Encore six années. Il soupira.

_« Prêt ou pas prêt, quand il aura seize ans, je pars, Excellence._

_–_ _Fethawi…_

 _–_ _Nous avions un accord._ _J’_ _entends_ _qu’_ _il soit rempli de ton côté._

 _–_ _Et du tien ?_

 _– L’_ _armure_ _l’_ _acceptera. Et il vaincra. Ce gamin est très accrocheur. Fais-moi confiance. »_

 _Ingérable, insupportablement irrévérencieux, dangereusement efficace, Fethawi du Capricorne avait causé moult tracas au Sanctuaire, tant et tant que le Pope dût intervenir plus souvent_ _qu’_ _à son tour. Sage sourit._ _L’_ _aurait-il souhaité, il_ _n’_ _aurait pu se départir_ _d’_ _une affection certaine et non dénuée de culpabilité envers cet homme qui_ _n’_ _était pas sans lui rappeler son propre frère._

♑

Le Capricorne en titre, de son côté, depuis quelques semaines se consacrait exclusivement à sa vie personnelle et à ses enfants qui fondaient leur propre famille. Il ne se préoccupait de son apprenti que pour l’entraîner à minima. Fethawi ne semblait plus rien attendre d’autre que pouvoir transmettre sa charge et fuir loin du Sanctuaire, retrouver son Érythrée natale, son soleil et ses enfants. Mais il était trop tôt, encore. Il balaya les arguments d’Ilias d’un geste de la main, nerveux et contrarié.

 _« Tu as bien assez à faire avec ton apprenti, inutile de_ _t’_ _occuper du mien_ _!_

 _–_ _Je ne suis pas certain que tu te préoccupes suffisamment de son entraînement. Et ça ne me dérange pas._ N’ _oublie pas que leur génération_ _…_

 _–_ _Stop ! Ce_ _n’_ _est pas ton problème. Décidément, je ne te comprends pas, Ilias_ _!_

 _–_ _Tu_ _n’_ _es pas le seul. Et ce sentiment est réciproque, vois-tu. Mais_ _j’_ _ai reçu_ _l’_ _approbation du Pope,_ _c’_ _est suffisant. Et il faut vraiment préparer ces enfants._

 _– À_ _ta guise. »_

Le Capricorne haussa négligemment les épaules dans un soupir moqueur et se retira dans son Temple alors que la mâchoire d’Ilias se contractait de contrariété. Fethawi avait la chance de pouvoir léguer sa charge à un héritier et il semblait s’en moquer comme de colin-tampon. Bien que le moment ne fût pas venu d’entamer un rapport de force avec lui, Ilias fulminait. Mais se hasarder à la colère et au conflit direct était trop dangereux pour l’enfant et pourrait se révéler préjudiciable pour leur voyage.

Le Capricorne passait bien trop facilement de la plus grande impassibilité indifférente à la colère confinant à une rage noire. Ilias tourna brutalement les talons dans une envolée de cape blanche, retenant un soupir de contrariété.

Fethawi était un des rares hommes à savoir le faire sortir efficacement de ses gonds. Si parfois il en jouait amicalement, Ilias doutait que ce fût à cet instant précis le cas, comme le montrait son aura crépitant de colère. Il s’en retourna à son Temple où l’attendaient les deux enfants, curieux, doutant de l’éventualité qu’il pût échouer.

Il leur fit un simple signe de tête affirmatif, l’orage tournant et grondant encore dans ses yeux.

Sisyphe amena leurs baluchons dans la salle principale, dans l’attente du départ et partit préparer le repas, aidé d'El Cid qui rêvait à son océan tout en appréciant de partager ces instants familiaux.

♑

Une odeur maritime, presque sauvage, de vent et d’orage avait trop souvent envahi le garçon pour qu’il y résistât plus longtemps.

Il aimait à revenir au port d’Adénoa, au creux duquel il s’était si souvent réfugié après la mort de Chimène. L’enfant fuyait son père, aimé même si celui-ci noyait son chagrin et sa honte dans les parfums fruités du rhum et ses brumes oublieuses. Mais il ne s’aventurait guère plus loin que le hangar à bateaux, propice à la magie de la création, riche en sensations olfactives. Le bois, le fer, l’iode, le cuir, les hommes au travail… Toutes ces odeurs qui lui semblaient se mêler et s’enrouler autour de lui comme autant de volutes séductrices. Le spectacle réjouissait tous ses sens. La main dans sa poche, il toucha nerveusement son couteau comme un fétiche qui le protégerait. Si seulement…

Mais jusqu’à ce jour, jamais il n’avait approché la jetée depuis son départ pour le Sanctuaire. Il avait une si violente conscience de la nécessité de faire face qu’il prit une grande inspiration et s’étrangla. Un peu de courage ! Il sortit son couteau de sa poche et déplia un instant sa lame avant de le dissimuler à nouveau.

_« Un bon marin doit avoir un bon couteau ! »_

Le seul cadeau de son père, souvenance d’une époque trop courte et lointaine au cours de laquelle il se montrait bienveillant avec lui. Quand il était encore aimé de lui, suffisamment pour qu’il eût le désir de lui laisser un souvenir.

Un couteau pliant à cran d’arrêt, véritable œuvre d’art, cher à son cœur. Le manche en bois tropical était incrusté de motifs en laiton, une ancre de marine entourée de quatre as et d’une étoile montrant le nord. La lame, noircie par l’usage et au dos chantourné, était remarquablement fine et coupante. L’arme était grande pour ses mains d’enfant, mais destinée à lui demeurer jusqu’à l’âge adulte et bien au-delà. Il serra contre lui sa sacoche bandoulière de cuir brun, usée, renfermant un pauvre portefeuille et quelques coquillages. L’enfant portait toutes ses richesses sur lui, ce jour-là. La plus précieuse étant au creux de son âme.

Il ne savait trop ce qu’il craignait ; être reconnu, ne pas l’être, être rejeté, nié… Dans ces circonstances précises, il se sentait plus confiant, pour avoir fait le voyage avec Sisyphe et Ilias. Ce dernier, qui observait silencieusement les enfants lorsqu’ils ne s’entraînaient pas avait émis l’envie de sentir le vent de l’océan. Le jeune Espagnol l’avait cru, dans son innocence encore naïve. Le Grand Pope avait souri à cette justification, laissant le Lion imperturbable, malgré un léger sourire qui dansa un court instant dans ses yeux. Ilias était un homme bon, mais il ne souhaitait pas que cela se dît trop – sa tranquillité n’avait pas de prix. Sisyphe, quant à lui, était ravi d’accompagner son ami.

♑

El Cid n’était retourné que pour de brefs séjours à Bilbao qu’il avait quittée deux années auparavant, et parfois à Aránguiz, n’osant demander plus qu’il recevait. Il était conscient de sa chance.

Il lui semblait être parti depuis si longtemps…

Certains hommes du quartier où il avait vécu dépensaient une partie de leur paye en rhum et en récompenses destinées aux chansonniers qui les distrayaient – les divertissements étaient précieux, et chacun se montrait généreux avec les artistes.

Les femmes, quant à elles, tenaient la marmaille et les enfants grandissaient. Tout ce petit monde vivait, grouillait. Intensément. Conscients de la brièveté de l’espérance de vie du matelot, lucides en ce qui concerne toute la difficulté du quotidien de la femme de marin, non dépourvu de chagrin. La douleur faisait partie intégrante de leur existence.

Les garçons et les filles s’y préparaient, dans leurs jeux trop rares et leurs occupations trop lourdes pour de si frêles épaules qui tiendraient contre vents et marées.

Des enfants sautaient sur des bollards, qui trouvaient leur écho en paires de bittes d’amarrage, servant à tourner les cordages sur les bateaux appontés dans le canal. Le jeune Espagnol sourit. Il avait si fréquemment éprouvé son équilibre à ce jeu, tombant plus souvent qu’à son tour et toujours s’obstinant à faire mieux, plus longtemps. Plus vite.

Si vite qu’un beau jour, un homme étrange aux longs cheveux gris vint rencontrer son père et sa mère, surprenant suffisamment cette dernière pour qu’elle versât des larmes d’émotion, à moins que ce fût là l’expression d’un immense espoir d’une vie meilleure pour son enfant.

Il détourna le regard et s’orienta rapidement, ralliant le chemin qui serpentait jusqu’à la plage. Une marée plus forte que les autres avait obligé les habitants à construire un barrage de fortune quelques mois plus tôt. Fort de ses longues heures d’entraînement qui avait déjà fait de lui un être hors du commun, il sauta par-dessus, après s’être assuré de l’absence de témoins potentiels.

Toujours favoriser la discrétion. Se fondre dans la masse. Rester dans l’ombre. Ne surtout pas se faire remarquer, et frapper. Vite et fort. Efficacement.

Il baissa la tête et sourit discrètement, satisfait. Il sentit un rire en éclat de soleil dans son esprit. Sisyphe, toujours attentif, avait suivi le cheminement de son esprit et de ses pas. Sisyphe qui n’était pas fait pour l’ombre. Il ne le serait jamais.

Son ami lui manquait à cet instant précis, malgré son refus d’être accompagné. Sa présence se retira de son esprit comme une bulle de savon qui éclatait.

Les jappements rauques des mouettes résonnant contre le fracas des vagues l’accueillirent. Le ressac claquait, salant l’air ambiant d’une fine bruine, lui donnant cette odeur inimitable d’éternité et de liberté sauvage. Il étendit un instant ses bras en fermant les yeux, inclinant son visage vers l’arrière et profitant de l’iode dans ses poumons. Il inspira profondément et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps avant d’avancer. De se dévoiler.

Au loin, ne se préoccupant ni de l’ombre ni de la lumière, de petites silhouettes penchées sur le sable ramassaient des coquillages afin d’égayer un ordinaire souvent fade, voire insuffisant. Marchant discrètement vers eux, il profita plus encore des embruns dansant contre son visage et de leur douce odeur salée qui lui manquait tant. Lui que son maître empêchait de rejoindre la mer Égée, au Sanctuaire, tant qu’il ne maîtriserait pas sa technique du bras. Punition cruelle, mais motivation maximale à peu de frais.

L’enfant regardait la mer de loin.

Le Capricorne, économe, visait l’efficacité avant tout le reste. Et le bras droit de l’Espagnol se couturait peu à peu de cicatrices.

Il remua nerveusement les doigts.

 _Le Sanctuaire_ _n’_ _est pas un lieu pour les faibles._

Le rythme de son cœur accéléra tant qu’il en éprouvât une certaine ivresse. Il serra les poings et prit une brusque inspiration. Se souviendraient-ils de lui ? Il soupira en fermant les yeux, inclina son visage en arrière avec une vive torsion de cœur, hésitant, puis les interpella. Les cris s’interrompirent. Les rires se turent. Sa gorge se serra un peu plus. Les cris des mouettes se firent plus présents. Le fracas des vagues était assourdissant. Il inspira. Les têtes se tournèrent. Il s’étrangla dans un soupir.

L’odeur d’iode s’accentua encore, à moins que ce ne fût lui qui se montrait plus réceptif qu’avant. Un sourire nerveux s’accrocha à son visage crispé. Des mots martelaient son esprit en leitmotiv lancinant.

 _Rester dans_ _l’_ _ombre._

« C’est qui ?

_Je ne suis pas un faible._

– Vous le connaissez ?

_Se fondre dans la masse._

– Qu’est-ce qu’il nous veut ?

 _Le Sanctuaire_ _n’_ _est pas un lieu pour les faibles._

– Oh ! »

 _Je vous_ _protégerai_ _au prix de ma vie,_ _s’_ _il le faut._

El Cid mordit ses lèvres d’appréhension. Il avait beau être apprenti au Sanctuaire, côtoyer les hommes les plus puissants qui soient, il n’était somme toute qu’un enfant dont l’âme se sentait meurtrie tant il craignait tant que le rejet l’affectât plus qu’il ne le devrait. Le reconnaissant, un des garçons recula, la peur ayant envahi son visage en un masque haineux. L’enfant se figea.

« C’est lui qui frappé le père de Neréa. Il est parti avec elle, ensuite !

– Et qu’est-ce qu’elle est devenue ?

– Personne ne le sait, peut-être qu’il l’a tuée ? Le meurt-de-soif a reçu beaucoup d’argent, après ça, peut-être qu’ils l’ont achetée !

– Il était bien plus petit que le pouilleux, et pourtant, il l’a rejeté en arrière.

– C’est un monstre !

– Il vient nous barboter nos coquilles ! On va plus rien avoir à manger !

– Mon père dit que les gens qui vivent là-bas sont bizarres, qu’ils ont des pouvoirs qui leur permettent de tuer les gens de loin, qu’ils peuvent disparaître. Qu’ils boivent le sang des enfants pour devenir aussi forts ! Il voulait y aller, mais ils n’ont pas voulu de lui !

– Sauvez-vous ! »

Les enfants s’égaillèrent comme une nuée de moineaux effrayés par un chat. El Cid resta au milieu de cette plage, entre le sable, le ciel et les mouettes, seul. Il s’assit sur le sable humide, posant sa tête entre ses bras, désemparé. Il serrait si fort un coquillage entre ses doigts que son sang coula. Il n’avait jamais su réagir face aux autres. Il se sentait étranger à ses pairs. Solitaire.

♑

L’odeur d’iode dans le vent était si pure, si douce, si apaisante qu’il en eût envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait cependant, à aucun prix, pervertir l’océan par de tels souvenirs. Ou par sa faiblesse.

El Cid prit une grande inspiration et, les yeux secs, observa l’horizon et les vagues se froisser les unes contre les autres dans un embrassement si intime qu’il lui enserrait la gorge. Il resta immobile de longues heures, jusqu’à voir le soleil s’éteindre en un instant.

Une bourrasque douce s’éleva à cet instant et il eut froid, à nouveau. Si froid. Si seul.

Il était tellement absorbé par la nuit qui commençait qu’il n’entendit pas les pas, derrière lui. Un autre garçon approcha doucement et s’agenouilla à ses côtés, posant une main sur son épaule. Le jeune Espagnol ne sursauta cependant pas et pencha le front vers la main de son ami. Il eut soudain l’impression que le soleil qui venait de se coucher devant lui se relevait à ses côtés, tant la chaleur de son amitié l’entourait.

Cette sensation ne devait plus jamais le quitter.

Il tourna un visage froissé par le chagrin vers Sisyphe, l’empreinte du soleil couchant imprimé derrière ses paupières baissées, tout en fuyant son regard. Le cœur de l’autre garçon se tordit. Il soupira, regrettant infiniment de n’avoir pas accompagné son ami, fut-ce contre son gré. Il était responsable de lui.

Son cosmos s’étendit autour de lui, doux, lumineux. Paisible. Englobant l’Espagnol qui sourit chichement. Le jeune Grec passa un bras sur les épaules de son ami dans une étreinte qui se voulait consolatrice et remplit son office. El Cid put se confier si naturellement qu’il s’en vit soulagé. Nulle pitié dans son regard, seulement de la compréhension mâtinée d’une légère inquiétude soucieuse.

« Rentrons, Sisyphe. Ton frère va se poser des questions.

– Tu n’es pas un monstre. Ils sont juste frustres et l’ignorance rend stupide, bien souvent. Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, cette fois-là. »

Les deux garçons s’en repartirent, épaule contre épaule. Ilias, méditant sur un rocher un peu plus loin, profitait du vent sauvage et iodé qui emmêlait et empoissait ses cheveux sans que cela le gênât le moins du monde. Ses lèvres s’incurvèrent légèrement en un sourire d’une grande douceur.

_« Tu es un homme bien, Ilias._

_– Qu’_ _allez-vous chercher là, Excellence ?_

 _–_ _Tu es un bon maître, un bon frère._

 _–_ _Si_ _c’_ _était le cas, je crois que_ _j’em_ _mènerai Sisyphe loin, très loin_ _d’_ _ici. Vous ne pensez pas ?_

 _–_ _Tu es aussi un Chevalier._

 _–_ _Avant toute autre chose, Excellence._ _»_

Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres s’engouffra sous sa cape, la faisant claquer dans le silence de la nuit paisible. Il ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers le ciel. En contrebas, les deux enfants repartaient, discutant et se bousculant amicalement. Deux enfants qui seraient sacrifiés sur des autels bâtis par des Dieux insensibles.

Isaac gravissant la montagne aux côtés de son père pour être lié au bûcher.

Sa mâchoire se contracta. Aucun ange n’interviendrait pour eux, pour briser cet holocauste.

♑

Le lendemain, les deux apprentis se rendirent joyeusement sur la plage dès potron-minet afin d’admirer le lever du soleil. Ils mirent ensuite à l’épreuve leur endurance sur le sable mouillé. Après avoir couru, ils simulèrent un combat.

L’entraînement avant tout.

Sisyphe, plus âgé, était également plus massif et sensiblement plus grand que son ami. La vélocité d'El Cid et sa pugnacité lui menaient cependant la vie dure. L’Espagnol finit tout de même le nez dans le sable, maintenu par un Sisyphe moqueur, qui le relâcha et se remit en garde avant même qu’il pût se relever. Lorsque leurs corps furent luisants de transpiration et que le soleil eut escaladé le ciel, haut sur l’horizon, ils s’assirent, haletants et contents. El Cid assena une bourrade amicale à son camarade.

« Merci de m’avoir créé d’autres souvenirs, ici. 

– À ton service. C’était chouette. On se baigne ? »

L’Espagnol eut une courte hésitation, suffisamment nette pour devoir courir très vite afin de rejoindre son ami qui s’ébrouait déjà dans l’océan. Il s’y jeta alors, éclaboussant Sisyphe qui rit à gorge déployée. Ce fut une joyeuse échauffourée afin de savoir lequel des deux parviendrait à maintenir la tête de l’autre sous l’eau. Finalement, essoufflés, les deux garçons s’apaisèrent et se laissèrent flotter paisiblement, yeux fermés, épaule contre épaule. Puis ils allèrent sécher sur le sable. Sisyphe, sur le dos, yeux fermés, écoutait les rires moqueurs des quelques mouettes encore présentes. El Cid, allongé sur le flanc, observait l’horizon, pensif. Le vent et le soleil séchèrent leurs corps, laissant une fine pellicule de sel sur leur peau et dans leurs cheveux ébouriffés. Sisyphe se leva alors et s’étira de tout son long, puis tendit la main à son ami. Il était temps de fermer cette parenthèse.

« Rentrons. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le couteau d'El Cid :  
> [](http://www.casimages.com/i/150825100140214939.jpg.html)  
> 


	12. Dans le silence de la nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisyphe et El Cid s'en reviennent de mission. Celle-ci pourrait avoir laissé des traces en eux.

Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures, déjà. La seule source de lumière provenait d’un maigre croissant de lune suintant misérablement quelques filaments laiteux à travers les nuages. Aucune étoile n’était visible, donnant un étrange sentiment d’oppression à ceux qui avaient l’habitude de vivre et de travailler sous elles. Les hommes s’habituaient vite à la lueur subtile des astres. Ils s’y sentaient protégés et entourés d’une douce quiétude. L’obscurité les rendait nerveux, et attentifs.

En contrebas, la mer placide clapotait, pendant que sur le ponton principal, un chien à la musculature nerveuse et racée rêvait d’une folle poursuite de lièvres et de poulets en attendant de retrouver son maître, l’homme taiseux dont les yeux disaient tant de choses.

Le Sanctuaire dormait. Paisiblement. Seuls quelques gardes jouant aux dés veillaient le repos des guerriers. Parmi eux, un jeune homme blond soupira en direction du Cinquième Temple.

 _Plus tard._ Il soupira

Un vent tiède soufflait doucement faisant tinter le carillon de cristal, don du premier Gardien qui durerait autant que la vie de son créateur. Tout en haut du Sanctuaire, une rose blanche dépourvue de poison embaumait la chambre d’Athéna. Dans le treizième Temple, Albafica sourit à Dokho. Échec au Roi ! Le Chinois soupira. Il s’y entendait plus au jeu de go.

La Déesse leur fit un signe léger de la main avant de se rendre à l’extérieur, afin de profiter de la douceur de la nuit dans son jardin odorant, où les roses le disputaient aux herbes aromatiques.

♐

El Cid dormait au neuvième Temple, cette nuit-là. Cela ne s’était pas produit depuis fort longtemps. L’arrivée de Régulus au Sanctuaire avait, jusqu’à présent, déplacé leurs étreintes d’une maison, passant du Sagittaire au Capricorne. Ce dernier, bien que contrarié de voir ses habitudes chamboulées, en avait considérablement augmenté les provisions de bois. Aucun des deux hommes ne souhaitait troubler le repos ou la sérénité du garçonnet qui, bien que grandissant, n’avait pas perdu l’habitude d’entrer en trombe dans la chambre de son oncle.

Malgré sa propre maison à garder, le nouveau Lion avait conservé son antre chez le Sagittaire. Ses visites y étaient moins fréquentes, dorénavant, et son gardien se rongeait les sangs, faisant soupirer El Cid, que l’envie de secouer son compagnon, parfois, démangeait. Sisyphe s’inquiétait trop. Régulus était Chevalier, dorénavant.

Mais le Sagittaire estimait que l’adolescent était jeune et que la maturité lui manquait. Ce dernier n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de faire ses preuves, et piaffait à cette idée. Une mission se profilait pour lui, mais Sage gardait le silence à ce sujet. El Cid supposait l’influence de Sisyphe, et son inquiétude, aussi, dans cette décision.

Régulus avait connu une enfance, sinon plus choyée, du moins pas aussi martiale que celle de ses compagnons d’armes, plus aguerris. Le Lion avait eu à cœur de préserver l’enfance, à défaut de l’innocence. Le père avait été un bon maître, techniquement parlant. L’avait-il préparé au sacrifice ? Son oncle semblait en douter, même s’il lui était difficile de remettre en cause la perfection reconnue du frère jalousé autant qu’aimé. Les deux hommes avaient passé de longues soirées en palabres à ce sujet.

Le jeune Lion parfois regimbait, même s’il obtempérait toujours, pourvu que la justesse de la demande lui fût démontrée. Il savait reconnaître son devoir, même s’il n’était pas en accord avec ses désirs profonds. Le vent sauvage souvent se levait, et soufflait dans son regard en tourbillons, lui qui se montrait exalté à la simple évocation des missions potentielle, ou jaloux devant la paix sereine d’El Cid qui veillait. Parfois, dans la posture de l’adolescent se lisait une brusque envie de taper du pied lorsque l’Espagnol s’opposait par un simple haussement de sourcils, l’œil sombre et incisif. Mais toujours il résistait, bien qu’il rêvât de braver la tranquille assurance du Capricorne.

♐

Le Grec était allongé les yeux grand ouverts, un poing fermé sur le drap de coton blanc remonté sur sa poitrine. El Cid dormait en chien de fusil dans la chaleur des draps, le dos contre son flanc, ses traits totalement détendus. Le Grec sourit en laissant des doigts légers courir le long de son corps. Il eut un soupir et s’apprêta à se couler contre l’Espagnol. Si quelques heures à peine suffisaient à Sisyphe pour se reposer, il n’en n’allait pas de même pour son compagnon, non pas.

Les méplats accusés de son visage sévère prenaient une douceur inattendue à la lumière de la cheminée, et une paix certaine dans le sommeil.

_Tu dors trop, je trouve, il va falloir remédier à cela._

Sisyphe sourit.

Un tintamarre s’éleva du Temple du Capricorne dans le silence de la nuit, saisissant les deux hommes qui sursautèrent de conserve. El Cid, ensommeillé, se leva brusquement en titubant de sommeil, et enfila un pantalon.

« Je reviens. »

Sisyphe n’eut le temps de rien dire que son compagnon s’était déjà engouffré à l’extérieur, laissant une langue d’air froid entrer dans la chambre. Il frissonna en soupirant et prit un livre. Autant s’occuper, en attendant que la tension de son bas ventre s’effaçât. Ou pas.

Au bout d’un temps qui lui sembla assez long, il entendit des pas furtifs parcourir son temple.

Sisyphe se redressa, alerte. El Cid était silencieux, mais pas à ce point.

Il fronça les sourcils, saisit un vêtement et se prépara à toute éventualité, étendant son cosmos pour effleurer son armure, paisible à sa grande surprise.

La porte s’ouvrit alors. Une douce lueur s’éleva. Sisyphe sursauta.

« Athéna ? Mais que…

– Bonsoir Sisyphe. »

La jeune femme s’avança vers son Chevalier, son regard scintillant d’hésitation, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Elle approcha doucement, vêtue de sa longue robe à la blancheur virginale. Une fine chaîne d’or pendait à son cou, et des bracelets tintaient à ses poignets et à une cheville. Elle sourit.

L’homme restait saisi, recouvert de son drap de coton blanc, un pantalon à la main.

Figé.

Il observa Sasha s’approcher.

Celle-ci laissa son sceptre contre le mur, et vint s’asseoir à ses côtés, tournée vers lui. Gêné, il lui suggéra de sortir le temps qu’il se vêtît afin qu’ils pussent s’entretenir dans le salon attenant. La jeune femme pivota totalement vers lui, une jambe repliée et posa sa main sur son torse. Elle le repoussa en arrière. Il ne résista pas – _On ne résiste pas à Athéna, même si ses actes semblent étranges_ , pensa-t-il. Et la situation avait un petit côté licencieux qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Il secoua la tête dans un geste de dénégation peu affirmé. Ses sens l’attiraient dans une direction que sa morale réprouvait.

 _Tu l’as connue enfant, tu l’as ramenée au Sanctuaire, tu as été son tuteur_ _!_

_Elle n’est plus une enfant. C’est une jeune femme, dorénavant._

_C’est ta Déesse_ _!_

 _C’est une femme_ _!_

 _Tu ne l’aimes pas que comme une Déesse_ _– El Cid, accusateur. Non, triste, désemparé. Impuissant._

 _Qu’est-ce-que je fais_ _?_

 _Cesse donc de te poser des questions, Sisyphe_ _!_

Les yeux de la jeune femme souriaient, contaminés par ses lèvres. Son cosmos paisible s’étendait en vagues chaleureuses autour d’elle. Elle se pencha, jusqu’à mêler son souffle à celui du Sagittaire.

« Accepte ce qui t’est offert, Chevalier. »

Sisyphe abdiqua, et plaça des mains qui se voulaient légères autour de sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux, s’inclina et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du Grec. Il eut un soupir, il lui sembla se liquéfier. C’était si… doux, tendre.

Ses mains, comme animées d’une vie propre, glissèrent le long du tissu blanc et remontèrent sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, jusqu’à ses hanches.

Elle gémit.

Les doigts tièdes de Sasha glissèrent le long des muscles du torse de l’homme.

Il frémit.

Elle ôta le drap pour le découvrir.

Il détourna le regard.

« Regarde-moi, Sisyphe. »

La Déesse, dans un soupir, s’installa sur les hanches du Chevalier, forçant son regard. Les mains se mêlaient. Un soupir retenu. La gêne le disputait au désir dans l’esprit du Sagittaire.

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir. El Cid. Il entra à cet instant dans la chambre et s’arrêta, comme saisi. Ses yeux sombres croisèrent ceux, embués de culpabilité, de Sisyphe, et s’étrécirent. Un court instant, figé dans l’éternité, un courant sembla passer entre les deux hommes. El Cid baissa alors la tête et s’approcha du lit. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la Déesse, qui sourit. Sisyphe eut une hésitation, un voile d’incompréhension dans l’âme.

Sasha tendit un bras derrière elle, laissant échoir sa main sur la hanche du Capricorne. Sisyphe fronça les sourcils, interrogateur. El Cid se pencha par-dessus l’épaule de la jeune femme, fixant son compagnon.

« Sisyphe ! Enfin, Sisyphe ! »

Le Sagittaire se réveilla en sursaut, totalement trempé de sueur. El Cid allongé à côté de lui, un bras sur son épaule, rejeté en arrière.

« Tu as failli me frapper !

– Pardon, je…

– Rêvais, oui, je vois cela. Cela me semblait agréable, même si tu te débattais, renifla El Cid. Tu me racontes ?

– …

– Sisyphe ?

– Il n’y a pas eu un bruit ? Tu n’es pas allé dans ton Temple ?

– Non.

– Tu n’es pas sorti ?

– Non plus. Tu viens de me réveiller en grognant et en remuant. Et ce rêve ?

– Il s’estompe déjà. Bizarre.

– Mmmm, bizarre oui. »

El Cid fronça les sourcils et l’observa en catimini, avant que ses questionnements fussent balayés par la fougue certaine que son compagnon mit à se fondre en lui. Il chercha instinctivement sa bouche, puis lui lança un regard surpris lorsque ce dernier saisit un de ses poignets au-dessus de l’oreiller. Il soupira de plaisir.

La jouissance faucha Sisyphe en trois mouvements de hanches. Essoufflé et un voile de contrition dans les yeux, il murmura à l’oreille de l’autre homme qui se redressa, le regard luisant. Sisyphe, tout en le fixant, lui prit le pot des mains afin d’oindre son sexe. El Cid se mordit les lèvres afin de retenir un gémissement en l’observant faire. Sa main effleura les cheveux blonds. Puis, penché sur Sisyphe, il passa longuement les doigts le long de ses reins, remonta la ligne de ses flancs pour s’arrimer à ses épaules avant de le prendre doucement dans un grognement de plaisir. Sisyphe se crispa tout d’abord malgré les précautions d’El Cid, avant de se laisser aller. Il ne s’offrait que rarement.

L’Espagnol savoura longuement le corps et le regard de son compagnon, chassant la culpabilité des yeux clairs pour la remplacer par l’obscurcissement du plaisir. Il sentit les mains de Sisyphe se crisper sur ses reins lorsqu’il laissa tomber son visage sur le torse de son compagnon. Essoufflé, il sourit puis se laissa basculer sur le côté, entraînant le Grec qui referma ses bras dans son dos, le laissant se musser contre lui. Le bien-être l’envahit alors qu’il s’endormait, sachant Sisyphe éveillé et assurant la sécurité de leurs deux Temples.

♐

Le lendemain matin, Kallisto, nouvellement promu bras droit du chef de la Garde du Sanctuaire, se présenta au Temple du Sagittaire, alors que les deux hommes se préparaient à l’entraînement, bandant tranquillement leurs avant-bras. El Cid observait discrètement son compagnon.

« Entre. Que pouvons nous faire pour toi, Kallisto ?

– Seigneurs, Son Excellence le Grand Pope vous attend pour une audience concernant votre dernière mission.

– À quelle heure ?

– Dix heures, Seigneurs.

– Merci Kallisto. Si tu remontes, dis-lui que nous serons à son bureau à l’heure précise.

– Bien, Seigneur.

– Tu peux disposer. »

♐

Les deux hommes s’entre-regardèrent. El Cid eut un sourire moqueur.

« Crois-tu qu’il donne du « Seigneur » à Régulus ? »

Sisyphe leva un sourcil avec un claquement de la langue mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. »

El Cid n’insista pas. Il détourna le regard, goguenard. Sisyphe était terriblement curieux, et d’autant plus que cela concernait un être aimé. Mais jamais il ne le reconnaîtrait. Si Régulus n’avait pas été aussi sensible aux auras, il aurait certainement été tenté de l’espionner.

Les deux hommes partirent pour l’arène. Sisyphe, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, asséna une bourrade un peu plus forte que nécessaire à son compagnon, qui étouffa un rire léger.

Après leur entraînement matinal, les deux hommes se rendirent au treizième Temple, gravissant tranquillement les marches. Le rêve semblait toujours coller à l’esprit de Sisyphe, dont le regard restait sombre. El Cid l’avait défait bien trop facilement à son goût : le Sagittaire était bien plus combatif, habituellement ! Sans compter que, au corps-à-corps, il lui était difficile d’avoir le dessus au vu de leur différence de gabarit. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, inquiet. Certes, sa rapidité était un atout de taille, mais cela n’expliquait pas tout.

Il sentait son compagnon troublé mais le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu’il lui parlerait. Plus tard. S’il le jugeait opportun. El Cid fronça les sourcils, Sisyphe était parfois pire que lui pour ce qui est de cacher ce qu’il ressentait. Mais habituellement, l’Espagnol parvenait à lire dans son âme, tandis que là, le Grec avait claquemuré son esprit. El Cid eut un claquement de langue agacé, auquel Sisyphe ne réagit que par un sourcil interrogateur. Mais il n’était plus temps d’en parler.

Arrivés devant le trône du Pope, les deux hommes posèrent un genou à terre avec déférence et inclinèrent la nuque dans un même mouvement qui arracha un léger sourire au Grand Pope. 

« Relevez-vous, Chevaliers. Athéna va nous rejoindre afin d’entendre le compte rendu de votre mission. »

Les deux hommes se relevèrent, El Cid jeta un coup d’œil vers son compagnon, qu’il sentait agité. Athéna entra à cet instant. Son visage s’empourpra délicatement en croisant de ses yeux ceux de Sisyphe. Celui-ci détourna le regard un court instant, gêné.

El Cid fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard surpris du Pope.

« Avant tout, Votre Excellence, j’aimerai savoir si notre mission, qui nous a sans le moindre doute rapprochés des dieux des rêves, peut avoir laissé des traces chez nous ?

– À quoi penses-tu précisément ?

– Mmm... Une fragilité à leurs pouvoirs ? Une faille qu’ils pourraient utiliser ?

– Aurais-tu un sujet d’inquiétude, Sisyphe ?

– Je m’interroge juste, Excellence. Il ne faudrait pas que nos barrières protectrices soient affaiblies de l’intérieur.

– En effet. Mais… faites-nous votre rapport, nous verrons cela à la lumière des informations que vous nous apportez. »

À ces mots, El Cid pâlit et réfléchit rapidement, brutalement inquiété. Il tenta, en vain, de déceler un soupçon de désarroi chez Sisyphe, mais nulle appréhension ne semblait l’avoir envahi. Il sentait cependant comme une ombre planer sur son compagnon. Une obscurité qui n’y avait pas sa place.

D’autant que cette question avait à n’en point douter un rapport direct avec le réveil brutal de la nuit passée. Pourtant, à aucun moment au cours de cette mission les deux hommes avaient été séparés, et s’il s’était passé quelque chose, il en aurait eu conscience. Était-ce dans la grotte, lorsque Sisyphe avait découvert ces inscriptions ?

Toujours incliné devant le Pope, l’Espagnol releva légèrement le visage qu’il laissa pivoter doucement vers Athéna. Celle-ci s’était reprise et regardait dans leur direction, pensive et soucieuse. Avec une once de soulagement dans les yeux. Elle plongea son regard clair dans celui de l’Espagnol, qui se détourna imperceptiblement. Les deux hommes se relevèrent alors sur l’invitation du Pope. El Cid se renfrogna, contrarié de ne pas saisir, bras croisés, tête baissée. Il abandonna à son compagnon, plus versé que lui dans l’art de la communication, le soin de faire le récit des trois dernières semaines.


	13. La fuite de l'enfance, acte VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Cid, Sisyphe, Régulus, les relations évoluent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis ravie de voir que mon idée concernant l'entraînement de Régulus par El Cid plaise :-) (03/12/2015).

_ Le Sanctuaire, jeudi 17 août 1741 _

L’adolescent fixa un instant le Pope, et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers ceux qu’il pouvait dorénavant nommer ses pairs. Il s’apprêtait à rejoindre son Temple lorsque Sage l’arrêta.

« Régulus, attends !

–  Votre Excellence ?

–  Il y a quelques années, Rasgado est allé chercher ton père. T’en souviens-tu ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Il est revenu seul, je… Il pense que ton père a glissé ce paquet dans ses affaires. Il me l’a confié, j’estime qu’il te revient.

–  Merci, je …

–  Va dans ta maison, Chevalier, et regarde ça tranquillement. »

_Mon garçon… Que tu as grandi…_

L’adolescent pressa contre lui l’enveloppe contenant un portrait et un manuscrit avant de s’incliner devant le Pope, agité autant par son adoubement que par ce cadeau inattendu. Il descendit les marches avec énergie, passant en trombe devant Albafica qui sourit. Son cœur se serra d’impatience.

Dans son Temple, Kallisto l’attendait, installé tranquillement dans la chambre en bouquinant. Comme d’habitude. Un livre après l’autre. Et il rendrait une nouvelle visite à la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire une fois que le tas de livres atteindrait le haut de la table de chevet. Et serait accueilli par le même regard entendu du bibliothécaire.

Ce jour-là, « Le roman de Silence » requerrait toute son attention. Un livre qu’il avait préféré acheter. En toute discrétion. Entre la forme (un texte à rimes plates) et le fond (pompeusement affiché comme traitant de la transgression des genres), il ne tenait pas à ce que quiconque fût au courant. Déjà que son appétit pour la lecture (notamment) faisait les gorges chaudes de la garde du Sanctuaire… Il eut un rire aigre. Il s’était attendu, dans un univers peuplé d’êtres exceptionnels à connaître une certaine ouverture d’esprit, et s’était rendu compte que les hommes étaient les mêmes ici qu’ailleurs.

Régulus, prêtant une attention distraite à son compagnon, posa le paquet sur la table. Il ressentait le besoin d’attendre pour lire ce que son père avait jugé bon de lui faire parvenir. Celui qui n’était, sommes toutes, encore qu’un tout jeune homme ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un peu d’appréhension. Sa main trembla en découvrant le portrait d’une femme blonde. _"_ _Qu’aurait-elle pensé de moi ?"_

♑

Quelques mots étaient griffonnés au dos de l’aquarelle.

_Mon garçon, il se trouvera bien des personnes pour te dire à quoi je ressemble, mais le seul qui connaît ta mère l’ignore. J’ai fait faire ce portrait d’elle._

Quelque chose glissa de l’enveloppe. L’adolescent jeta un coup d’œil distrait et machinalement ramassa ce qui venait de tomber avec un bruit sourd. Régulus poussa alors une exclamation de surprise : il s’agissait d’un couteau, ou d’une dague, et l’objet était chaud, comme vivant. L’ambre du manche semblait pulser. Il sentit une douce chaleur l’envahir, comme une présence attentionnée. Un court instant, il crut voir dans la lame le reflet d’un regard malicieux et tendre.

♑

Grèce, dimanche19 août 1725

«  Ilias, c’est le moment !

–  Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?

–  Être là. Tu n’es qu’un chevalier, après tout … »

La jeune femme gémit. L’homme quant à lui, se sentait si inutile. Lui, le si puissant guerrier restait impuissant. Elle serra les poings et s’appuya au mur.

« Allonge-toi ?

– Non, ce serait pire. Je sens qu’il me faut rester debout. Mais c’est fatiguant. »

Avec un pauvre sourire, elle leva des yeux cernés par l’épuisement vers le Lion.

« Je me sens si inutile !

– Tu es là. C’est déjà beaucoup et… »

Une contraction l’interrompit. À peine une heure plus tard, un nourrisson pleurait faiblement dans ses bras. Elle se saisit d’un couteau effilé afin de rompre le cordon, qu’elle avait pris le soin de nouer, une fois qu’il eût finit de battre. La soie de la lame fine et recourbée était ternie de sang. Le morceau d’ambre incrusté dans le manche en argent ouvragé encore chaud semblait pulser faiblement.

Elle fut délivrée dans une dernière contraction. Ilias restait figé. Elle tendit le bébé vers le fier guerrier aux yeux humides. Et tout à coup, le Lion en lui bondit, se campa devant l’enfant pour le protéger. La mère sourit, elle qui avait toujours tout compris, tout senti. Deviné.

Elle soupira avant de s’assoupir un court instant.

« Tu as mérité de te reposer »

Il sourit en observant son fils. Les symboles claniques tatoués aux extrémités des yeux de la mère semblaient comme atténués. Ilias fronça un instant les sourcils puis se concentra sur l’enfant.

« À moi ! » murmura-t-il, alors que le petit corps tiède trouvait naturellement sa place entre ses bras, et qu’il penchait son visage vers lui.

« Je te reconnais à moi. »

La chaleur de l’enfant l’envahissait.

« Tu es mon petit que je dois protéger. »

La jeune femme ouvrit faiblement les yeux et sourit. Son regard s'illumina.

«  Il est à toi, en toutes choses, en dehors de toute considération des hommes ou des Dieux. Tu dois être prêt à le défendre.

– Je le défendrai contre les hommes, contre les spectres, contre Athéna elle-même si elle avait le front de venir le réclamer. »

Le regard du père semblait littéralement flamber.

_À moi._

L’allégeance d’Ilias avait été modifiée. Lui qui n’avait jamais vraiment rien possédé en propre avait un enfant à lui, à aimer, à préserver. Le désir – le besoin – de protection l’avait envahi avec une violence qu’il n’avait encore jamais connue, lui qui n’était que le fier défenseur de l’humanité. Rien de moins. Mais rien de plus. Jusque-là.

« Tu ne seras jamais une proie, j’y veillerai. Je t’apprendrai »

_À moi._

La jeune femme soupira et s’affaissa. L’équilibre de la nature en sembla bouleversé. Il se tourna vers elle, vers son absence et mit tristement l’enfant à son sein.

«  C’est la dernière chose qu’elle t’offrira. »

L’âme de la jeune femme avait rejoint le vent, le vent de la nuit, le vent sauvage qui tourbillonnerait dans les yeux de Régulus jusqu’à la fin.

Une biche s’enfuit au loin. La nature semblait pleurer. Le silence se fit.

♑

Le Sanctuaire, jeudi 17 août 1741

Régulus déposa le cadre relié de cuir sur la table de la cuisine et se rendit à son entraînement, les yeux luisants, avec un geste léger de la main pour Kallisto, à plat dos dans le lit, conscient qu’il n’y avait rien à dire. Il se releva, tendit des doigts hésitants vers le portrait, et les laissa retomber contre sa cuisse.

Il serait toujours temps de partager ceci avec lui lorsqu’il serait prêt.

_♑_

Quelques semaines plus tard.

De la poussière s’élevait largement de l’arène centrale, vide de spectateurs de si bon matin. Seul, Rasgado, venu s’entraîner de son côté, s’était attardé afin d’observer les belligérants. Car il avait réellement l’impression d’assister à un véritable combat, la soif de tuer en moins. Encore que.

Le Taureau, inquiet, était sur le qui-vive. S’il n’était pas précisément au courant du désaccord entre El Cid et le nouveau Lion, il sentait que l’antagonisme enflait, et considérait cet état comme problématique pour l’entente de la Garde Dorée.

Il grimaça.

Pendant longtemps, le combat n’avait pas été égal entre Régulus et El Cid, élevé bien malgré lui au rang de maître auxiliaire du futur Lion. En effet, au début, dégingandé, l’adolescent était interminablement – à ses yeux – resté à cette période si particulière de la croissance où le développement de la musculature peinait à rattraper celle de la charpente. Et Régulus montrait avec une fierté certaine la promesse d’un gabarit similaire à celui de son oncle. Alors, pour compenser, il se battait parfois avec une frénésie qu’il confondait avec de la rapidité, là où l’autre, adulte, avait connu suffisamment de combats pour économiser ses mouvements et se battre avec efficacité. Trop souvent pris dans l’étau de son étreinte, l’apprenti Lion se débattait, vexé.

Mais il avait grandi. Il n’était plus disciple, même s’il était conscient d’avoir besoin de continuer à s’entraîner.

Et ce jour-là, il se sentait plus sûr de lui, certain d’avoir une chance, cette fois. El Cid, sentant un net changement dans son attitude, attaqua, vif et précis.

Prêt à bondir afin de riposter, Régulus grigna. Le Capricorne ne plaisantait pas lorsqu’il avait annoncé qu’il ne retiendrait pas ses coups « maintenant que tu es adoubé ». Il pencha son visage sur la gauche et vit le sang couler de son épaule à travers sa tunique déchirée. El Cid n’avait pas cherché à le blesser gravement, et sa fierté était bien plus malmenée que son corps. Il fronça les sourcils, outré. Le vent se leva en tourbillons furieux. L’adolescent eut un sourire torve avant de se lancer sur son adversaire.

El Cid se mit en garde, son pied d’appui en avant, l’autre en légère feinte, le bras gauche protégeant sa gorge. Souriant largement, sûr de lui, Régulus décolla… pour atterrir péniblement dans la poussière. El Cid s’était juste écarté de son chemin, dans une économie de mouvements humiliante. Il se sentit outragé. Grondant, soufflant, le vent sauvage dans son regard tourbillonna et son aura explosa brutalement alors que son adversaire plissait les yeux, gêné par la poussière. Régulus se releva, se pencha légèrement puis se jeta, un bras en avant, en direction d’El Cid.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux. L’adolescent, cette fois, avait été le plus rapide. Le Capricorne s’écrasa lourdement sur le dos, le Lion assis sur l’estomac et dont le poing serrait sa gorge. Il se pencha sur l’autre homme, sans un mot, mâchoires contractées. Ses pupilles si particulières rendaient quasiment cruel son regard brûlant.

La colère ne le quittait pas et il sentit plus qu’il ne vit Rasgado se rapprocher. Sa respiration était haletante. Et même s’il tentait de se maîtriser, il ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de fierté l’envahir. Il baissa le visage sur son sourire, en évitant le regard de son adversaire.

La main longue et élégante d’El Cid s’éleva à hauteur de son visage et empoigna une touffe de cheveux, tirant violemment en arrière. La nuque de l’adolescent se tordit, et il grigna, autant de douleur que de colère. De la salive coula le long de son menton.

« Lâche-moi. Immédiatement ! »

Le regard sombre du Capricorne transperça la carapace de rage de l’adolescent.

Le calme revint dans le regard de Régulus qui baissa la tête, coupable. Il fit une moue contrariée, se releva d’un bond et tendit une main à son adversaire. El Cid la saisit et se redressa à son tour, en notant à part lui la similitude des paumes, carrées, et des doigts nerveux chez l’oncle et le neveu.

« Tu fais des progrès. Beaucoup de progrès.

– Hum.

– Vraiment Régulus. Tu me connais, il n’est pas dans mes habitudes de complimenter !

– Alors pourquoi le Pope ne m’envoie-t-il pas en mission ?

– Peut-être attend-il de te sentir prêt ?

– Ne m’insulte pas, El Cid, je sais très bien, et c’est également ton cas, que Sisyphe freine autant qu’il le peut. »

L’homme et l’adolescent, quittant l’arène d’entraînement sous le regard soucieux de Rasgado, se rendaient tranquillement aux thermes du Palais.

« Ton oncle se fait du souci. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne t’en doutais pas. Il ne comprend pas ce que tu as en tête. »

Régulus grimaça en entendant El Cid insister sur le mot « oncle ».

« Est-ce que c’est mal, ce que je ressens ? »

Toute la jeunesse de l’adolescent s’exprimait dans le ton qu’il avait employé. L’Espagnol le contempla longuement, puis inclina le visage sur ses mains jointes par l’extrémité de ses doigts, posant ses lèvres sur ses index.

« Tu sais, il est difficile pour moi de te répondre… Intrinsèquement parlant, le fait que tu ressentes ce type de sentiment pour un homme de ta famille ne me semble pas choquant. Tu comprendras tout de même que la situation me contrarie.

– Tu veux dire que sur le principe, le fait que je sois… Attiré par mon oncle ne te pose pas de problème ? »

Régulus détourna le regard, mal à l’aise. El Cid s’assit sur une des marches de l’Escalier Sacré et encouragea l’adolescent à faire de même d’un geste nerveux. Il eut un léger sourire en contemplant la tignasse hérissée de son vis-à-vis.

« Quoi ?

– Tes cheveux sont ébouriffés comme la fourrure d’un chat en colère. »

Régulus étouffa un sourire et articula avec brusquerie.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. C’est ta façon de l’éviter ?

– Non, le fait que tu sois attiré par ton oncle ne me pose pas de problème. Que tu sois attiré par Sisyphe me gêne, en revanche, vois-tu, même si cela ne m’inquiète pas. »

El Cid eut un mince sourire puis soupira. Ce n’était en effet pas le garçon qu’il craignait, en ce domaine. Il se redressa, étira ses bras vers l’avant, comme pour se donner une contenance. Il attendait que Régulus relance la conversation. Il voulait bien l’aider en parlant, mais il n’avait nullement l’intention de tout faire !

« Et… Connais-tu l’opinion de Sisyphe sur ce genre de choses ?

– Il a l’esprit ouvert. C’est tout ce que je puis te dire.

– J’attache beaucoup d’importance à son amitié et à son affection.

– Je comprends cela.

– Ça ne m’avance pas beaucoup ! »

El Cid soupira. À nouveau. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se frotta les yeux, laissant une trace brunâtre sur ses pommettes, faisant ressortir une cicatrice datant de son enfance et qui passait habituellement inaperçue. Il laissa ensuite avec lassitude ses bras tomber sur ses genoux, mains ballantes. Régulus ne pouvait s’empêcher d’observer ses longs doigts. El Cid s’en aperçut et serra les poings dans un bref froncement de sourcils. L’adolescent détourna le regard après s’être attardé sur la cicatrice ornant la pommette gauche de l’Espagnol. Il se retint de le questionner à ce sujet. Le Capricorne se lança. Peut-être regretterait-il sa proposition, mais il s’y sentait obligé.

 

« Veux-tu que je lui parle ?

– Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi ?

– Qui te dit que c’est pour toi ?

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Il a le droit de savoir, non ?

– Dis plutôt que tu veux te débarrasser de moi ! »

El Cid eut un claquement de langue, mi-agacé, mi-amusé. Il dévisagea longuement l’adolescent.

« Tout d’abord, tu es son neveu. Sisyphe a un sens aigu de la famille. Au pire, il va être très contrarié, mais il ne cessera pas de t’aimer. Ensuite, crois-tu vraiment que je te craigne, Régulus ? »

El Cid avait laissé tomber ses bras sur ses cuisses et fixait le Lion d’un regard oscillant entre l’amusement et la contrariété. Il n’était pas menaçant, non pas. Juste certain de lui. L’indécision dansa dans les yeux de Régulus.

« Peut-être le devrais-tu.

– J’ai confiance en lui.

– Cela me semble réciproque. Même si ça me fait mal de l’admettre !

L’adolescent s’éloigna brusquement afin que l’autre homme ne put constater des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Un être inatteignable… Il renifla rageusement, puis revint sur ses pas. À cet instant précis, il vit le regard d’El Cid s’éclaircir. Il se tourna pour observer l’arrivée de Sisyphe, au loin. Il virevolta alors vers l’Espagnol :

« J’aime bien discuter avec toi.

– Tu m’en vois honoré. »

El Cid eut un sourire en coin, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Sisyphe semblait déteindre sur lui : il se méfiait.

« Tu m’entraînes déjà souvent.

– En effet. »

L’adolescent soupira puis se lança.

« Voudrais-tu être mon maître ?

– Je te demande pardon ?

– Oui, ce n’est pas du tout que Sisyphe soit un mauvais professeur mais, déjà, c’est un professeur, pour moi. Pas un maître… Et il a peur pour moi, il retient ses coups, il hésite à me mettre en situation…

– Mmmm oui, je saisis la nuance que tu fais. Et concernant ses hésitations… Peut-être t’aime-t-il trop ? »

L’adolescent eut un petit sourire. Il n’avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle et cette idée lui procurait un bonheur certain.

« Peut-être, va savoir, mais en attendant, je progresse plus avec toi. Je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate, El Cid, juste d’y penser, veux-tu bien ?

– Mes autres élèves sont déjà bien avancés, et sont plus des compagnons qu’autre chose. Paquia est le seul à n’être pas adoubé, et cela ne saurait tarder. Donc sur le principe, un nouvel élève, ce n’est pas un problème. Et puis… Tu représenterais un adversaire plus sérieux pour mes propres entraînements.

– Ah ? Oui, effectivement. Je n’y avais pas songé.

– Non, le souci vient plutôt du fait que, avec tes cachotteries, Sisyphe se doute que tu éprouves des sentiments pour un autre que Kallisto.

– …

– Je te laisse imaginer à qui il pense… 

– Parce que tous les deux, vous êtes au courant pour Kallisto ?

– Demande-moi plutôt qui n’est pas au courant, nous aurons plus vite fait le tour ! Tu es bien naïf, Régulus. »

 ♑

Quelques instants auparavant, le Sagittaire, revenant du Treizième Temple avait senti l’aura du Capricorne virer au ciel d’orage trop rapidement. Il le savait en entraînement avec Régulus et nourrissait des doutes certains quant à la nature des sentiments que l’adolescent éprouvait pour son compagnon. Ce n’est pas qu’il était jaloux, non pas. Mais il avait un sentiment de propriété parfois développé et l’idée que son neveu pût penser à lui prendre cela lui était… intolérable. Et ce, malgré la confiance qu’il avait en son compagnon.

Il réfléchit un court instant et se résolut à partir à la rencontre des deux Chevaliers. Il connaissait également la promptitude à la colère du Capricorne et préférait l’éviter, autant que faire se pouvait. Car même s’il savait se contenir, il lui arrivait d’avoir des accès d’acrimonie que Sisyphe préférait éviter, autant que faire se pouvait.

Il descendit quelques marches puis tendit son aura. El Cid et Régulus discutaient en contrebas, le premier assis négligemment sur un des degrés de l’escalier sacré. Il fronça les sourcils et partit les rejoindre au petit trot. Tous deux s’apprêtaient assurément à se rendre aux thermes.

♑

« Qu’est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ?

– Rien, nous discutions. » répondit son neveu.

Sisyphe fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’avait pas confiance en El Cid, mais Régulus…

« Nous parlions de toi, si tu veux savoir, fit El Cid, un sourire acide au visage qui cachait un amusement certain.

– Pardon ?

– Oui, ton neveu m’a fait part de l’entraînement qu’il avait subi, pendant mon absence. D’ailleurs mon garçon, Asmita t’attend pour une séance de méditation, lorsque nous nous serons lavés. Je pense qu’il a beaucoup à t’apporter, côté calme, sérénité, ce genre de choses… »

Après avoir ravalé un regard outragé, le Lion partit en soupirant d’un pas traînant vers les bains. Sisyphe s’adossa à une dorienne face à El Cid, déshabillé, pour discuter pendant que Régulus se détournait de son côté, mal à l’aise. Sisyphe lui jeta un coup d’œil surpris. Il avait constaté que le garçon traînait de bon matin pour observer du côté de son Temple et de celui du Capricorne et s’attendait à devoir le… cadrer. Mais non. Il s’assit alors et laissa tremper sa main dans l’eau fraîche et frissonna à l’idée d’un tel bain. El Cid eut un sourire moqueur.

« Au moins, là, je peux choisir la température de ma baignade !

– Parce que je t’en empêche, habituellement ?

– Pas précisément, mais tu vas du côté des bains chauds… »

Une fois les deux Chevaliers décrassés, Sisyphe tendit une serviette à son compagnon et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils lorsque Régulus se tourna vers lui.

« J’ai oublié ma serviette, tu m’en lances une ? Fit l’adolescent, souriant, tout en ayant prit soin de rester partiellement masqué par une colonne.

Il en ceignit ses hanches et passa en sautillant presque devant les deux hommes, souriant à pleines dents, en leur faisant un signe de la main. Quelle que soit la situation, Régulus faisait montre d’une telle joie de vivre qu’il était difficile de ne pas l’aimer. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, El Cid finit de se sécher et se rhabilla. Il entendit Sisyphe grommeler alors qu’il allait lui proposer de rentrer dans son Temple. Il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu’ils pénétraient le salon, se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil fatigué d’avoir été confortable.

« Que vas-tu t’imaginer, encore…

– Mets-toi à ma place, aussi !

– Non, là, je préfère la mienne. » fit-il en se penchant vers son compagnon.

Les yeux d'El Cid luisirent alors qu’il passait sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure comme si celle-ci avait un goût de miel. Sisyphe sourit.

 ♑

Pendant ce temps, raide, l’adolescent se rendit au Temple de la Vierge où son gardien l’attendait paisiblement. Ce dernier avait cependant senti la contrariété émaner en vagues furieuses du jeune Lion.

« Bonjour, Asmita, puis-je entrer ?

– Évidemment. Prends place face à moi.

– Merci.

– Que puis-je pour toi ?

– Oh, je te rends juste visite !

– À d’autres. Je sens bien que quelque chose te perturbe.

– C’est vrai que tu ressens les choses comme mon père, sans les voir.

– En effet, et je constate que tu es plongé dans un abîme de perplexité. »

Le Lion fronça les sourcils. La Vierge sourit.

« Rassure-toi, Régulus. Je n’ai pas l’intention de chercher à percer tes secrets. Mais demande-toi si tu es capable de souhaiter le bonheur de quelqu’un suffisamment fort pour que ce soit sans toi.

– Pardon ?

– L’altruisme est une vertu essentielle. »

À ces mots, l’adolescent se rembrunit puis croisa les bras. Asmita, bienveillant, le laissa avec ses réflexions en allant préparer du thé.

« Asmita ?

– Mmm ?

– Et si je pensais que ma présence était nécessaire ?

– Je te répondrai qu’avant de faire quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas défaire, il faut réfléchir avec attention à ce que tu ne pourras plus faire, une fois que tu l’auras fait. » (1)

Ces mots plongèrent le jeune Lion dans l’expectative. La sensation d’écouter Dohko flottait dans son esprit. Il dodelina de la tête un court instant.

« Tu ne m’entendras pas dire cela souvent mais… Ne recherche pas la vérité universelle, Régulus, cherche la tienne. 

– Ne doutes-tu jamais ?

– Oh, si, souvent même. Et je me pose beaucoup de questions, vois-tu ! ».

♑

Alors que Sisyphe et El Cid conversaient tranquillement, Régulus vint les retrouver, à la fin de son entretien avec Asmita. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques instants. Régulus dévisagea El Cid qui, sans le regarder, répondit d’un bref froncement de sourcils que ça n’était pas le moment.

L’adolescent repartit d’une démarche sautillante en direction de son Temple.

Sisyphe eut à peine le temps de soupirer que le Cancer, revenant d’un entretien avec son maître et Pope passait devant eux. Il entra sans façon dans le Temple, et en ressortit un verre de bière à la main. S’asseyant à leurs pieds, aucun siège n’étant libre, il les dévisagea longuement l’un après l’autre. El Cid finit par s’en agacer.

« Quoi ? !

– Vous êtes marrants tous les trois à vous tourner autour !

– Je te demande pardon ? fit Sisyphe, médusé, pendant de El Cid, étouffant un gémissement, penchait la tête en posant une main sur son front.

– Oui, toi, tu sembles regarder vers heu… les étoiles, répondit goguenard et un tantinet inquiet le Cancer, El Cid est protecteur à ton encontre et ton neveu soupire après toi tout en devenant ami avec lui. »

L’Italien engloba les deux hommes, la direction du cinquième Temple ainsi que du haut de l’Escalier Sacré dans un geste arrondi.

« Mais… Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Oh… J’aurais pensé que… qu’on t’en aurait parlé !

– Qui ça, on ? »

Les trois hommes étaient figés. El Cid, livide de colère, dévisageait Manigoldo, qui, après avoir montré le bon goût de prendre un visage ennuyé se renfrogna. Sisyphe, les yeux exorbités, regardait ses deux compagnons tour-à-tour pour finir vers un coup d’œil en direction du Cinquième, avant de se laisser retomber dans son fauteuil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Citation de Robin Hobb


	14. Le chat de Régulus

La journée s’achevait dans un écheveau de rose et d’orangé tandis que des oiseaux marins jappaient en s’envolant au loin, luttant avec ardeur contre le vent violent, dessinant des chorégraphies mauresque improbables sous les nuages. Le soleil se couchait, allant mourir sur la mer agitée, préparant la place pour une lune gibbeuse.

Il disparut dans un dernier souffle frais.

Au loin, deux hommes se baignaient, cheveux blonds et bruns mêlés dans un éclat de rire, et une jouxte tout aussi improvisée que joyeuse. Manigoldo s’y invita sous le regard amusé du premier gardien, resté prudemment sur un rocher.

Une cloche sonna, dans la vallée, alors qu’un souffle léger faisait bruire les feuilles des arbres.

♌

Régulus entra dans son temple pour contempler Kallisto faire son bagage. Le jeune homme s’appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, une moue mi-interrogative mi-contrariée au visage.

Le garde se tourna vers lui, éclatant de fierté.

« Le Grand Pope m’a confié une mission !

– Pardon ?

– Oui, je pars dès maintenant. Mais je n’ai pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit. Je serai absent environ trois semaines.

– Oh.

– Ne prends pas cet air déçu, tu as plein de choses à faire.

– Mm. »

Régulus tenta tant bien que mal de masquer sa déception – et sa contrariété. Non seulement le Pope s’obstinait à le garder sur le Domaine Sacré – Maudit Sisyphe ! – mais en plus, il envoyait son compagnon au loin.

Cela puait la vengeance ! Régulus sentit l’énervement l’envahir, ainsi que l’agitation brouillonne caractéristique de ses débordements émotionnels. Il fronça les sourcils, et son regard si inhabituel prit une teinte sauvage. Kallisto, lui, haussa les sourcils. Régulus était toujours… intéressant lorsqu’il se mettait dans un état pareil, mais ils manquaient de temps, là. Il eut un claquement agacé de la langue. Pendant ce temps, le Lion tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure si ébouriffée que ses doigts s’y emmêlèrent. Il grimaça en arrachant une touffe de cheveux.

Régulus parcourut la pièce du regard afin de trouver un endroit où s’asseoir, un fauteuil bien confortable, tel celui qui avait la préférence de Kallisto pour lire – toujours le nez dans ses bouquins celui-là, mais qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait y ressentir comme plaisir ! – Et ah, le voilà le fauteuil. Occupé par le gros chat roux qui avait élu domicile dans son temple, évidemment. Il s’avança d’un pas décidé, se saisit du matou qui lui lança un regard offusqué, voire offensé par ce crime de lèse félinité. Il avait réussi à hériter d’un chat élitiste et méprisant, qui se prenait pour un Dieu et considérait tous les habitants du domaine sacré comme ses serviteurs. Il faut dire qu’un grand nombre d’entre eux cédait à ses caprices, hormis El Cid, qui opposait un remarquable flegme ignorant à l’animal qui le lui rendait bien. Agacé, Régulus souffla et tenta de se faire de la place.

« Aller, va ailleurs, Toutempoils !

– Mais, pauvre bête, non seulement tu le décoiffes, regarde, il va devoir remettre tous ses poils en ordre, mais en plus tu le mets par terre ! »

Régulus soupira avec un regard noir destiné à l’ensemble de la gent féline. Et se pencha, faisant signe au chat de grimper sur ses genoux.

Le matou, lui tournant dédaigneusement le dos, s’assit à ses pieds et entreprit une longue toilette, snobant totalement Régulus qui leva les yeux au ciel, mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

« Et en plus il se fait prier.

– C’est un chat ! »

Sans crier gare, Toutempoils sauta vivement sur les genoux offerts, toutes griffes dehors, sans pitié pour la grimace du jeune homme. Il fit quelques tours sur ses cuisses, puis s’étira langoureusement, une patte en avant, la mâchoire largement ouverte sur des canines particulièrement aiguës qui avaient déjà laissé des traces dans l’avant-bras de celui qui faisait office de coussin, avant de se rendormir instantanément, un vague ronron de satisfaction faisant frissonner ses poils.

Régulus baissa la tête en soupirant. Kallisto s’accroupit devant lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres, dont il effleura les siennes, souriant au feu qui s’alluma dans les yeux de Régulus.

« A bientôt ?

– Ouais…

– Ça t’embête ?

– Pas vraiment, enfin un peu oui.

– Tu ne verras pas le temps passer. »

Kallisto s’en alla sur ces paroles, et ce baiser. Régulus trouvait déjà le temps long. Kallisto allait vraiment lui manquer… Le voir s’installer dans son Temple lui avait été un peu difficile, bien qu’il lui eût proposé avec sincérité. Cependant, le caractère tranquille et posé du Grec l’apaisait. Et il s’était habitué à sa présence, la trouvant naturelle. Kallisto contrebalançait avec efficacité son agitation permanente.

Hou, qu’il allait s’amuser pendant son absence… Il laissa son visage pencher de dépit sur sa poitrine.

Il soupira encore. Le contact des lèvres de Kallisto sur les siennes avait vu s’éveiller son corps. Il eut un claquement de langue agacé : la masturbation était intéressante quand elle était choisie, pas subie !

Le jeune homme se prépara à se rendre aux thermes, et se remémora la dernière fois qu’il s’y était rendu pour ce type de raison, en soupirant…

♌

Quelques mois plus tôt

Des volutes convolutées de vapeur s’élevaient paresseusement au-dessus du bassin. Elles participaient à une impression de paix qui n’était qu’affichage.

 Un peu plus tôt, Régulus était entré, comme à son habitude, en coup de vent dans la chambre de Sisyphe. Il voulait lui demander conseil, et Sisyphe dormait peu. Il devait être réveillé. Forcément.

 

C’est une chose de savoir, c’en est une autre que de voir.

 

La porte de la chambre du Sagittaire s’ouvrit brutalement et alla claquer contre le mur. Régulus entrebâilla la bouche, puis la referma, saisi. Choqué.

Sisyphe dormait, un poing fermé sur un coin du drap de coton blanc. El Cid à ses côtés, qui l’observait. El Cid qui n’eut que le temps de tourner des yeux sombres vers l’adolescent. Des yeux qui eux, contemplaient la jouissance de Sisyphe. Un corps qui se mêlait au sien.

La haine lui griffa le cœur, si profondément qu’il en fût effrayé.

L’adolescent se mordit les lèvres et baissa son visage, laissant s’échouer sur son front et ses joues des mèches de la même blondeur que celle des cheveux de l’autre homme. Malgré cela, il ne put cacher les larmes qui avaient envahi ses yeux. Sisyphe se réveilla tandis que Régulus s’enfuyait.

 

C’est une chose de savoir, mais de là à voir l’intimité partagée entre ces deux hommes, il y a tout un monde que Régulus aurait préféré ne pas découvrir. Cette paix, cet abandon, cette complicité lui déchiraient le cœur.

 

Son cœur se brisait, encore et encore. Alors il eut l’espoir de trouver l’apaisement dans l’épuisement. Tenter d’oublier la douleur qui lui déchirait l’âme. Ou du moins de l’aider à s’atténuer. Un peu.

_Un esprit saint dans un corps saint, quelle blague ! Et combien sont-ils ici à être sains d’esprits..._

 Au bout de quelques heures, lorsqu’un semblant de calme eut pris le pas sur son désespoir, il se résolut à rentrer au Sanctuaire, totalement détrempé de sueur. Il fit un passage rapide par son Temple afin de prendre des vêtements propres et se rendit aux thermes du treizième temple.

Régulus préférait, comme son oncle, les bassins chauds. Un instant, il fut tenté de malmener son corps en pénétrant dans un bain froid. Un frisson secoua son corps entier lorsqu’il y trempa une jambe, et il renonça.

De la vapeur s’élevait de l’autre bassin. L’adolescent respira pleinement en s’allongeant. Il réfléchissait depuis un moment déjà lorsqu’il entendit un pas léger s’approcher vers lui.

Peu enclin aux mondanités à cet instant précis, il plongea la tête dans l’eau un court instant puis la ressortit, et se détendit en voyant la mince silhouette blonde avancer vers lui.

Asmita sourit en direction de l’adolescent.

« Puis-je me joindre à toi ou préfères-tu méditer seul ?

– Non viens, j’apprécie toujours ta présence. »

La Vierge, au moment de poser sa serviette, suspendit son geste avant de s’en aller rejoindre l’adolescent dans l’eau.

« Tu m’as l’air bien tourmenté. Un problème ?

– Rien que je ne sache déjà…

– N’hésite pas, si je peux t’aider. »

 

Asmita soupira. Parfois, la cécité avait du bon. Il savait que Régulus l’observait, mais sans arrière pensées, ce qui lui évitait de ressentir de la gêne en se dévêtant devant lui. Il posa la serviette sur le rebord du bassin, à deux largeurs de mains sur la droite, comme d’habitude.

Compter était une seconde nature, pour Asmita. Cela lui était si naturel que peu nombreux étaient ceux qui s’en rendaient compte.

Mine de rien, Régulus était observateur et avait compris la manière de faire de son ami. Mais outre le fait qu’il était observateur, Régulus était aussi très taquin. Aussi, parfois, il lui arrivait de déplacer les objets qu’Asmita rangeait. Ce dernier ne saisissait pas l’intérêt de ces plaisanteries dont il estimait le goût douteux, et il se contentait de retrouver ses affaires, sans faire appel à Régulus, au grand dam de celui-ci.

 

Régulus déplaçait ses affaires, mais avec une certaine logique, ce qui facilitait les choses pour Asmita.

Le jeune homme s’avança un peu plus sur le bord du bassin, guidé par le bruit du corps de Régulus, dans l’eau. Ce dernier observait attentivement ses mouvements afin de prévenir une chute. Curieux comme sur le terrain ou à l’entraînement, Régulus était conscient de sa puissance et ne se préoccupait pas de lui, et comme dans ce genre de circonstance, l’adolescent veillait… à son confort ? Asmita sourit.

« Tu sais que je ne risque pas de chuter dans l’eau ?

– Oui, je sais, c’est plus fort que moi. Je te dérange ainsi ?

– Non, tu m’amuses. »

Régulus se rallongea et laissa l’autre homme se glisser à ses côtés avec un soupir d’aise. Il étendit ses muscles courbaturés et eut un léger rire.

« Mmm ?

– Oh, je me disais que peut être tu allais marcher sur l’eau !

– Idiot ! »

Asmita entra entièrement dans l’eau, se tourna vers Régulus et tendit le bras vers lui. L’adolescent se raidit, surpris, lorsque la main de la Vierge se posa sur sa tête. Et appuya. Si fort qu’il ne sut résister, glissant le long du bassin. Lorsque son nez arriva dans l’eau, il saisit de son bras droit celui d’Asmita, et sa nuque de la main gauche.

Sage arriva à cet instant et resta en place, interdit. Le Lion et la Vierge se redressèrent. Asmita restait digne quand Régulus pouffait.

« C’est vrai que tu es fort !

– Je t’ai déjà dit que j’étais bien plus puissant que toi ! »


	15. 32 % d'amertume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas exactement le chapitre que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui, mais comme nous sommes sous le signe des Poissons, ma foi, autant parler un peu d'Albafica.  
> :-)

_Le Sanctuaire, bien avant l’aube._

Une minuscule chevêche aux plumes brun-roux ponctuées de taches crème, et aux yeux jaunes citron, avait longuement nettoyé ses tarses emplumés redevenus d’un blanc cassé avant de miauler, et de lancer à la suite un cri interrogatif. Elle veillait sur son nid tandis que le mâle allait capturer des proies au sol, de son vol silencieux. Quelques insectes se rajouteraient aux lombrics, et si les dieux étaient grands, de petits oiseaux pris dans leur nid. La chevêche d’Athéna, un des plus petits rapaces nocturne de ces contrées avait à peine la taille d’un merle, et la sympathie de bien des Chevaliers. Aussi, certains veillaient à laisser de la nourriture pouvant lui convenir, et les plus jeunes apprentis attendaient avec impatience l’éclosion des œufs. Les plus âgés aussi.

Le ciel percé d’étoiles paraissait d’un noir d’encre, en comparaison avec leur douce lueur. Quant à la lune, un maigre croissant marquait sa place. La flamme tremblotante d’une bougie brillait, dehors. Régulus, nonchalamment avachi sur les marches menant à son Temple, tête rejetée en arrière, appuyé sur ses coudes, les observait, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il ressentait la présence de son père dans le souffle du vent, le vent sauvage tourbillonnant. L’adolescent saisit le portrait de sa mère et caressa les tatouages claniques, au coin de ses yeux. Ils ne cessaient de l’intriguer. Il soupira – son mode d’expression favori, en ce moment – Kallisto lui manquait. Il jeta un coup d’œil amer vers le haut de l’Escalier Sacré.

Dans le neuvième Temple, Sisyphe contemplait, contrarié, El Cid. Qui dormait. Comme un bienheureux. Les méplats accusés de son visage d’une beauté sévère étaient détendus. Mais absolument immobiles. Il avait beau remuer, l’autre ne bougeait pas. Il se rallongea en soupirant alors que l’Espagnol sourit en se retournant.

« Tu sais, Sisyphe, parfois, les choses sont plus simples en les disant, plutôt qu’en soupirant tout en faisant semblant de me réveiller sans le vouloir… »

Sisyphe fronça les sourcils, dans l’ombre. Il n’aimait pas se voir percé ainsi à jour, mais il oubliait parfois que son compagnon était observateur. L’Espagnol sourit plus largement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es vexé, tout de même »

Et il éclata d’un rire franc et joyeux où perçait une certaine tendresse. Sisyphe se tourna, surpris, et croisa son regard pétrole. Celui-ci était moins sombre qu’habituellement, comme si sa part d’ombre avait quitté son âme pour s’en aller rejoindre la nuit, ou les étoiles, que seule la lumière du soleil pouvait supplanter. Ce n’était pas que El Cid fût maussade – encore que – c’est qu’il n’avait ni le sourire ni l’exubérance facile. El Cid intériorisait.

« Je verrai à te réveiller plus souvent, alors ! »

Le Capricorne se rallongea sur le ventre afin de s’étirer, jetant son oreiller rebondi sur le sol. Sisyphe tendit la main vers lui et la laissa courir de ses épaules au bas de ses reins, provoquant un spasme de plaisir.

« Si tu le fais ainsi, je veux bien. »

Silencieux, et les yeux brillants, Sisyphe continua à parcourir le dos de l’Espagnol. Il en ferma les yeux sur un soupir lascif qui s’étira en gémissement rauque. La couverture disparut. Sisyphe se redressa, et sa langue remplaça ses doigts. El Cid gémit à nouveau. Le Grec perdit un court instant son visage dans les mèches brunes de la nuque, inspirant son odeur épicée. L’autre homme se tourna, lui faisant face, appuyant son sexe dressé contre celui de son amant. Il posa doucement ses doigts sous le menton de Sisyphe et l’attira vers sa bouche. Sisyphe n’avait pas ouvert les yeux. Leurs deux sexes, l’un contre l’autre, pulsaient. Ouvrant des yeux embrumés par le désir, Sisyphe se redressa, tentant d’imprimer un mouvement de côté à l’autre homme. Qui résista. Le Sagittaire fronça les sourcils, vaguement contrarié.

« Non. »

Murmura El Cid.

« Je veux te voir. »

Toujours muet, Sisyphe insista un court instant, et abdiqua devant le regard neutre de son compagnon, qui lui caressa la joue. Il tendit le bras vers le pot en grès. Ils ne se quittèrent des yeux que lorsque la jouissance les leur fit fermer.

El Cid s’interrogea, une nouvelle fois, sur la nature des sentiments du Grec à son égard.

Sisyphe resta longuement en lui, le visage perdu dans son cou, le faisant parfois frissonner de son souffle. Le soleil n’était pas encore levé. Ils avaient du temps pour profiter de l’instant présent. Le silence n’avait jamais été aussi parlant, entre eux. El Cid plaqua sa main sur la nuque de l’autre homme en le faisant légèrement basculer, afin qu’il se retrouvât sur le flanc, face à lui. Sisyphe le caressa, et ses affleurements étaient d’une tout autre nature que précédemment. Il le fit basculer sur lui. Hésitant au début, El Cid posséda son corps longuement, doucement avant que le plaisir ne leur échauffât les sens. L’Espagnol se laissa alors aller à ses désirs, même si Sisyphe eut un léger mouvement de recul devant la fougue de son compagnon, au départ. Ensuite, il ne sut que l’encourager à surtout, surtout ne pas s’arrêter, non, pas encore. Une goutte de sueur coula le long du nez de l’Espagnol pour aller s’écraser sur le torse de son compagnon. Une main sur les fesses d’El Cid, l’autre sur son propre sexe, Sisyphe se cambra de plaisir dans un gémissement rauque. En quelques coups de reins, l’Espagnol le rejoignit avec un petit soupir.

♐

Les étoiles s’éteignaient à mesure de l’éclosion du soleil, quittant ses écharpes pourpres et dorées pour étinceler. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, vers ces astres agonisants qui étaient ses plus proches amis. Lui qui n’avait même pas eu l’ombre de la possibilité de se demander si, peut-être, il aurait préféré les femmes aux hommes. Ou le contraire.

_Quelle importance, quand on aime les individus pour ce qu’ils sont._

Il eut un léger soupir. On le disait beau. Il se sentait seul, parfois. Même s’il aimait la simplicité chicaneuse de Manigoldo, ou l’humanité désintéressée d’El Cid, les deux hommes qui lui étaient le plus proche. En sus du Bélier, qu’Albafica n’aimait pas voir en première ligne. Bien qu’il sût la puissance du jeune homme, il devinait celle, dévastatrice, des Spectres qui bientôt viendraient.

Une autre étoile disparut.

_L’aube, le crépuscule… peu me chaut. Encore que…_

D’une certaine manière, c’était son seul moment d’intimité avec El Cid. En effet, il s’agissait d’un moment de la journée au cours duquel eux seuls étaient réellement susceptibles de se trouver hors de leur Temple, en cette saison encore fraîche. El Cid se rendait préférentiellement au bas du Domaine Sacré, entre les rochers. Il y grattait avec bonheur sa guitare et laissait s’en écouler une musique lascive que le Poisson aimait à écouter, de loin, quand Sisyphe dormait. Il n’avait jamais demandé au Capricorne s’il avait déjà eu conscience de sa présence. Et si tel était le cas, appréciait-il sa discrétion en tant que volonté de ne pas le déranger ou pour ce qu’elle était, véritablement ? Il préférait l’ignorer. Ce que l’on ne sait pas ne peut vous blesser. Il ne se cachait pas – il n’avait pas honte – il restait loin, simplement. Et les notes égrenées tombaient de l’instrument patiné pour grimper les rochers jusqu’à lui, qui les accueillait en son sein, précieusement.

Le soleil étendait ses rayons sur le Domaine Sacré. Quelques brumes éparses disparaissaient doucement. Après avoir déposé sur une console du palais popal un bouquet orange, dont la pétillance lui rappelait parfois l’éclat des yeux de Sasha, il s’avança jusqu’à la chambre de la Déesse avec des roses d’un éclatant jaune citron qui avaient la préférence de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit avant de les saisir et de les porter à son visage.

« Ces fleurs, cette douceur, cette fragrance… C’est comme un baiser, Albafica. »

Sur un sourire ému à ces paroles qui résonnaient en lui comme une caresse, le Poisson s’inclina. La bonté et l’empathie de la Déesse lui étaient un baume précieux sur son cœur solitaire. Il s’en repartit, se rendant tranquillement dans les thermes. Il aimait cette sensation brumeuse qui le saisissait dès l’entrée dans la pièce dédiée aux bassins chauds. La vapeur, d’abord ténue dans l’antichambre, s’élevait rapidement en arabesques convolutées, étreignant son torse de ses doigts éthérés qui s’insinuaient absolument partout.

Qu’il aurait apprécié des caresses… Il passa la pulpe de ses doigts la soie de ses lèvres.

Ses yeux prirent un éclat rieur, à moins que ce fût une larme retenue.

Il se pencha et versa une louche d’eau sur les pierres brûlantes, et sourit au sifflement qui s’en échappa. Il se redressa, écarta ses bras de ses flancs, mains grandes ouvertes, doigts écartés. Il respira profondément. Ses cheveux s’étaient alourdis.

Il était seul, et laissa tomber sa serviette en s’étirant dans un spasme de plaisir. Il se glissa doucement dans l’eau, ridant à peine le bassin. Ses cheveux s’étendirent autour de lui, masquant en partie sa nudité, semblant pallier son absence de pudeur.

_Se cacher de qui, de quoi…_

Le jeune homme se laissa longuement flotter dans l’eau chaude avant de se résoudre à s’en retourner dans son Temple, où il serait seul, là aussi. Il soupira.

_Pour mourir en paix, autant ne rien avoir à regretter…_

Il soupira doucement. Son visage bascula vers l’arrière, puis il se tourna, mains sur le bord de la mosaïque bleue claire qui bordait le bassin, afin de sortir et de s’essuyer.

À peine habillé d’un simple pantalon d’entraînement, torse nu, il tourna brusquement le visage vers l’entrée, entendant un bruit de course, des pieds nus frappant sur le sol. La porte des bains chauds s’ouvrit, et alla rebondir contre le mur. Régulus s’arrêta brutalement, constatant qu’il n’était pas seul. Albafica ferma un instant les yeux en souriant. L’adolescent ne changeait décidément pas !

D’un pas décidé, le jeune Lion avança vers le Poisson.

« Ne me touche pas !

– Mais ?

– Régulus, recule… ce n’est pas la première fois que je te dis de ne pas m’approcher.

– Excuse-moi, c’était instinctif. Dis, ça fait longtemps que tu es au Sanctuaire ?

– Quelques années.

– Et tu es seul, toujours ?

– En effet. C’est la voie des Poissons. »

Albafica recula. Il s’assurait toujours d’être à une distance d’au moins une longueur bras de chaque être humain qu’il approchait.

« Mmm, cela ne te pèse pas ?

– C’est mon destin, Régulus. Lorsque j’étais enfant, j’ai fait un choix, et je ne le regrette pas. J’y ai certes gagné la solitude, mais aussi plus de temps avec mon maître.

– Les liens pourpres ?

– C’est exact.

– Mais… pardonne mon indiscrétion… »

Régulus eut un tel sourire, si empreint de sincérité qu'Abafica sourit en retour. Il était difficile de résister à l’adolescent lorsqu’il décidait d’user de son charme. Régulus avait le pouvoir particulier d’inspirer confiance et amitié à qui le côtoyait.

« N’y a-t-il pas quelqu’un qui te touche ? »

Les yeux d’Albafica luisirent d’amusement.

« Je lutte certains jours plus que d’autres pour que personne ne me touche !

– Non, mais oui, je sais, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire. N’y a-t-il personne qui t’attire ?

– Quand bien même ! »

Le Poisson eut un rapide mouvement de recul, en baissant les yeux. En effet, un de ses pairs l’attirait bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, ou même imaginé. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil, mais qui n’échappa pas au jeune Lion, en direction des affaires laissées par El Cid le matin même. Il aurait aimé connaître le goût de l’Espagnol.

Régulus remarqua ce changement, cette altération dans l’âme de son ami. Il se sentit vaguement coupable. A priori, il avait vu juste, en ce qui concernait Albafica.

Mais il se rendit compte que conspirer ainsi n’était pas dans sa nature. Et quand bien même aurait-il voulu jeter le Poisson dans les bras du Capricorne…

« Pardonne-moi, Albafica. C’était indélicat de ma part, je… je n’aurai pas dû.

– Ce n’est pas grand-chose. Rien n’est simple, je le sais bien, crois-moi. Il faut endurer. »

Ils soupirèrent de concert. Régulus tourna légèrement le regard vers Albafica, qui le dévisageait ouvertement. Ils sourirent tous les deux.

« Bonne journée ! » fit le Lion, partant en courant vers son Temple, oubliant le bain qu’il avait prévu de prendre.

♐

Un peu plus bas, El Cid pénétra d’un pas traînant dans le Temple du Sagittaire. Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans le premier fauteuil qu’il repéra.

« Je suis fourbu !

– Je vois ça. Rasgado, de bon matin ? Tu es courageux. Va donc faire un tour aux thermes, ça ira mieux après.

– Oui, Rasgado. Tu m’accompagnes ?

– Non, j’ai des papiers à finir. »

El Cid se rendit d’un pas plus alerte au Treizième Temple. Il laissa négligemment tomber ses vêtements sur le carrelage et se plongea dans l’eau fraîche en soupirant d’aise.

« De retour de mission ou d’un entraînement avec le Taureau ?

– Albfacica ?

– Décidément, il y a du trafic dans ces thermes aujourd’hui !

– Oh ?

– Oui j’ai passé du temps à discuter avec Asmita puis avec Régulus.

– Et ?

– Et Régulus se pose bien trop de questions, je trouve. »

El Cid ne répondit pas, complètement endormi. Albafica sourit et le laissa à son repos. Il termina de se rhabiller puis s’en repartit en direction de son Temple. Il s’arrêta à celui du Sagittaire.

« Sisyphe ?

– Oui ?

– El Cid dort dans un bassin frais, tu devrais aller le réveiller. Il a l’air exténué !

– Merci. J’y vais »

Sisyphe partit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Croisant Régulus, il lui fixa rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin, à la première heure, pour l’entraînement. Le jeune Lion fronça les sourcils avant d’acquiescer. Arrivé en haut de l’Escalier Sacré, Sisyphe poussa doucement la porte massive en entra. Il resta un long moment à contempler son compagnon, qui dormait profondément. Puis il se résolut à secouer son épaule. L’Espagnol ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sisyphe était penché sur lui et souriait.

El Cid n’hésita que quelques secondes, puis leva doucement le bras. Il prit Sisyphe doucement par la nuque, qui eut un sourire, attendant… tout autre chose. Et il n’eut que le temps de froncer les sourcils avant de se retrouver plongé dans l’eau fraîche. Les yeux exorbités, il recracha l’eau puis en sortit rapidement afin d’ôter ses vêtements glacés et de s’essuyer en frissonnant sous le regard vaguement amusé de l’Espagnol.

« Régulus déteint sur toi ! »

Puis, lui lançant une serviette et l’observa sortir de l’eau. S’il ne faisait pas si froid. Un long frisson le parcourut…

De retour dans le neuvième Temple, El Cid ralluma la cheminée, projetant une douce lueur chaude autour de lui.

« En parlant de ton neveu, il faut que je te parle de lui. »

Sisyphe l’observa, intrigué. Il n’était pas dans les habitudes de son compagnon d’user ainsi de circonvolutions.

«  Mais encore ?

– Il souhaite que je prenne en main l’intégralité de son entraînement.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

– Bien sûr, il te trouve… trop gentil.

– Et toi, qu’en penses-tu ?

– Que tu es gentil, bien sûr. »

El Cid eut un petit sourire moqueur, Sisyphe leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, de l’entraîner : tu voulais consacrer plus de temps à ta lame, il me semble.

– Ce n’est pas incompatible ; Il pourrait même m’y aider.

– Pardon ?

– Qu’il l’évite donc, ma lame. Il souhaite que je ne retienne pas mes coups… »

El Cid releva le visage et lança un sourire acéré à son compagnon, qui haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Évite tout de même de le couper en morceaux avant la Guerre Sainte ! »


	16. Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire fait suite au chapitre 15.

La nuit était noire, la lune et les étoiles masquées par des nuages sombres dans lesquels l’orage enflait. En attendant, l’atmosphère était étouffante, et les bassins frais pris d’assaut. Le personnel du Sanctuaire aurait de nombreuses serviettes à laver, le lendemain.

Les cheveux d’El Cid étaient encore humides du temps passé dans les thermes. Il sourit en constatant la présence de son compagnon dans la chambre, affalé sur le lit, concentré sur un livre. Après avoir ôté sa tunique, l’Espagnol s’assit à côté de lui, le faisant légèrement basculer. Sisyphe en profita pour s’installer, sur le dos, la nuque sur une des cuisses d'El Cid dont la fraîcheur traversait le tissu fin. Ce dernier se pencha, et quelques gouttes fraîches tombèrent sur le livre et le front du Grec qui frissonna. Il quitta alors sa lecture des yeux pour croiser ceux, sombres, de l’Espagnol. Il sourit, et crocheta sa nuque, le faisant basculer à ses côtés.

« Alors ?

– Alors quoi ?

– A ton avis ?

– Ah… Eh bien… Je n’ai pas très envie d’en parler, là. »

Sisyphe se figea, contrarié. Son compagnon haussa un sourcil, et s’avança vers son visage, qu’il prit entre ses mains, avant de l’embrasser. Le corps de Sisyphe s’enflamma dans un spasme, et de toute sa carrure, il poussa celui de l’Espagnol vers l’arrière, qui céda volontiers, les yeux luisants. Avant même qu’il ne se redressât, le Grec lui avait ôté facilement son pantalon d’entraînement déjà dégrafé. Il fureta longuement, les doigts légers, sur tout son corps, avec un plaisir évident. El Cid, d’abord, l’observa, intéressé, puis s’abandonna vite aux sensations que les caresses fugitives du Grec laissaient naître sur leur chemin, des tressaillements de plaisir précurseurs d’un embrasement attendu par les deux hommes. Il suivait de la pulpe de ses doigts les muscles bandés de son ventre plat, remonta sur les obliques puis sur son torse, rencontrant comme par hasard un mamelon qui durcit aussitôt. Se sentant à la lisière de la jouissance, El Cid saisit les épaules de son compagnon et le ramena à sa hauteur. Les yeux de Sisyphe s’adoucirent avant de se fermer lorsqu’il se fondit en lui dans un grognement rauque. Il jouit aussitôt. Dehors, cosmos masqué, yeux luisants, Régulus s’en repartait en se mordant la lèvre.

El Cid, frustré, descendait sa main vers son sexe lorsque Sisyphe la chassa. L’Espagnol caressa sa nuque, mêlant ses doigts à quelques cheveux frisottant d’humidité. Une de ses jambes trembla d’anticipation, et Sisyphe sourit, respirant l’odeur épicée de son compagnon. Il descendit lentement le long de son torse, le chatouillant de ses cheveux et de son souffle. Il évita soigneusement le sexe dressé, et sentit une pression sur sa nuque. Lorsqu’il le prit dans sa bouche tout en le caressant, El Cid soupira de plaisir et de soulagement. Son visage bascula en arrière lorsque l’orgasme l’envahit.

♑

Le lendemain, dès potron-minet, le visage de Régulus, un sourire interrogateur aux lèvres, passa l’encadrure de la porte. Il toqua discrètement afin d’attirer l’attention du Capricorne, penché sur un traité concernant la fabrication des épées. Ce dernier se redressa en baillant, une main posée bien à plat sur le document.

« El Cid ?

– Hm ?

– As-tu parlé à Sisyphe ? »

De surprise, le Capricorne resta silencieux avant de comprendre de quoi l’adolescent lui parlait.

« Ah. Ça. Non. En revanche, quelqu’un d’autre lui a parlé, à Sisyphe ! Et d’autre chose que ton entraînement ! »

El Cid grimaça. Ce n’était pas qu’il fût réellement gêné par la révélation faite par le Cancer, non pas, mais tout de même, voir Sisyphe si… interdit l’avait lui-même surpris. L’ampleur de la contrariété silencieuse de son compagnon également. Il était rare que son compagnon refusât de lui parler.

« Mais encore ?

– Manigoldo est très observateur et possède un talent certain pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

– Sérieux ?

– Sérieux. Il lui a balancé très naturellement ton inclinaison pour lui. Ainsi, pour faire bonne mesure, que j’étais au courant. Forcément, quitte à foutre la merde, autant y aller gaiement ! »

Le jeune Lion était livide. El Cid n’arrivait pas à déterminer s’il s’agissait de colère ou d’angoisse. Probablement un mélange des deux, décida-t-il.

« Je ne suis cependant pas certain que cela change quoi que ce soit pour Sisyphe, te concernant. Enfin, laissons-lui le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Régulus ? »

L’adolescent était parti comme une furie vers le Temple du Cancer. El Cid fronça les sourcils. Décidément, les adolescents… Aaah… Qui pouvait bien prévoir leurs réactions ? Il partit à la suite de Régulus, sait-on jamais…

« Manigoldo ?

– Oh, Régulus ! Entre gamin, tu veux boire quelque chose ? J’ai des trucs dans le garde… »

Le Cancer ne put finir sa phrase. L’adolescent lui était violemment tombé dessus et s’acharnait méthodiquement sur son visage. Il enchaîna des directs. Gauche, droite, gauche. Chaque coup touchant à la vitesse de la lumière la pommette ou les arcades sourcilières, là où la peau se fend facilement et où ça saigne beaucoup. Il finit par le nez. Un seul mot passa ses lèvres.

« Connard !

– Mais ? »

El Cid s'était présenté à l’entrée du Temple juste après l'adolescent et resta quelques secondes, les bras croisés, à observer Régulus déverser sa rage. Lorsqu’il aperçut Manigoldo commencer à tenter de réagir, et son aura enfler, il intervint.

« Suffis Régulus, je pense que tu peux en rester là !

– Non mais et toi, tu restais à regarder !

– Peut-être que c’est compréhensible ?

– Oh, je vois, t’es allé cafter ! »

Sans ajouter un mot, El Cid posa sa main sur l’épaule de l’adolescent et impulsa un mouvement vers la sortie du quatrième Temple. 

« Un passage aux thermes, Régulus ?

– Oh, ben tiens, récompense-le tant que tu y es ! »

Le Capricorne étouffa un petit rire, et son élève et lui s’en repartirent vers le haut de l’Escalier Sacré. Régulus, tremblant de rage, regardait ses pieds, suivant sans rien dire l’autre homme. Un peu avant le dernier Temple, ils s’assirent sur les degrés abîmés, et se jetèrent un coup d’œil. El Cid eut un mince sourire amusé quand Régulus éclata d’un rire nerveux.

« Je vais plutôt retourner à mon Temple, et j’irai courir tout à l’heure. Merci, El Cid.

– À ton service… N’en fais cependant pas une habitude.

– À tes ordres… maître. »

Un peu plus bas, ayant senti la hausse brutale de cosmos du jeune Lion, Shion était revenu de son propre entraînement et entra dans le Temple du Cancer. Debout, bras croisés, il observa Manigoldo encore affalé par terre, la main sur son visage, et du sang sur son vêtement.

« Mmmm… Dans quel état est l’autre ?

– Oh, j’ai été magnanime. Je lui ai donné un coup de nez dans le poing, mais Régulus devrait survivre… »

Le Cancer lança un regard acéré à son compagnon, semblant le mettre au défi de le contredire. Les lèvres de Shion tressautèrent d’amusement. Le verbe haut, une fierté mal placée, tout ça lui ressemblait tant… Ses yeux s’adoucirent.

« Manigoldo… On t’a déjà dit que tu parlais trop, aussi ?

– Oh, oui, souvent… L’hérédité, sans doute. Italien, tout ça…

– Bon, arrête de soupirer et lève-toi, je vais t’arranger ça. »

Manigoldo dévisagea son compagnon, un sourire torve aux lèvres, malgré une crispation liée à ce qui tenait plus de la gêne que de la douleur.

_Il ne lui manque plus que la tenue d’infirmière…_

« J’imagine très bien à quoi tu penses, tu sais ? Je le vois dans tes yeux.

– Ah vraiment ?

– Moui, c’est pour ça que je te laisse. Je vais aller causer à Régulus.

– Tu veux défendre ma vertu ?

– Ta quoi ? Non, mais je rêve, qu’est-ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre… Je suis pour conserver la paix au sein de la Garde Dorée, rien de plus, et j’ai fort à faire avec toi, parfois… »

Shion monta tranquillement les escaliers jusqu’au Temple du Lion.

« Régulus ?

– Entre !

– Salut ?

– Tu es venu me faire la leçon ?

– Non, ne t’inquiète pas, juste voir comment tu allais. Je sais bien que tout ça est compliqué, crois-moi.

– Il va comment ?

– Manigoldo se remettra vite. Il a la caboche dure. Un peu comme toi…

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– De l’eau, merci. »

Shion jeta un coup d’œil sur la table recouverte de livres et sourit. Suivant des yeux les tas de différentes hauteur disposés dans un équilibre si précaire qu’il relevait du miracle, son regard tomba sur l’aquarelle représentant une jolie femme blonde, et se figea. Il se leva et prit le portrait entre ses mains. Sa bouche s’entrouvrit de surprise. _Qu’est-ce que ça fait là, ça !_

« Régulus ?

– Mm ?

– Pourquoi as-tu ce portrait chez toi ?

– De quoi ? Ah, ça. C’est le Grand Pope qui me l’a donné.

– Et pourquoi ? »

L’adolescent s’interrompit dans son activité pour dévisager son ami. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu fais une drôle de tête Shion. Lorsque j’ai eu mon armure, le Grand Pope m’a donné un cahier appartenant à mon père, et ce portrait de ma mère. Pourquoi, tu la connais ? Regarde, tourne l’aquarelle, il y a un mot derrière : »

_Mon garçon, il se trouvera bien des personnes pour te dire à quoi je ressemble, mais le seul qui connaît ta mère l’ignore. J’ai fait faire ce portrait d’elle._

« C’est toi ?

– En effet, mais je ne savais pas que c’était ta mère. Comment dire… Son… peuple est en contact avec le mien depuis… Depuis les temps mythologiques et depuis le Premier d’entre nous.

– Tu pourrais m’en dire plus sur elle ?

– Assurément, mais il faut que je voie le Grand Pope, auparavant. Je… C’est compliqué.

– Et le Premier d’entre vous, c’est qui ?

– Celui qui a appris le travail des métaux divins avec Héphaïstos, et qui est devenu son favori. Le tout premier Chevalier du Bélier, le créateur des armures. »


	17. Bouderie

Le Temple du Lion, quelques heures avant les révélations de Manigoldo.

L’adolescent regardait en soupirant les piles de livres qu’il allait devoir trier et ranger. Tenir son Temple en ordre ne lui était pas naturel, et habituellement, il comptait sur Kallisto et sur les divers servants du Sanctuaire pour s’en occuper. Mais une crise de “ maturité ” l’avait pris le matin même, le contraignant tout de go, sans réfléchir plus avant, à affirmer devant oncle et Pope qu’il s’en occuperait. Aujourd’hui, sans faute ! Tout juste s’il n’avait pas craché pour entériner la promesse. À dire vrai, seuls les froncements de sourcils du Pope et de Sisyphe réunis l’en avait dissuadé, là où le regard amusé de Sasha l’y aurait presque encouragé. Haussant les épaules joyeusement, il avait tourné des talons pleins d’un entrain allègre qui l’avait abandonné lâchement dès l’entrée dans son Temple.

Il la regrettait bien, cette promesse. Que disait Asmita, déjà ?

_Tu es trop impulsif…_

Il s’affala en soupirant dans le fauteuil de Kallisto, disputant la place au gros chat roux installé sur le haut du dossier. Sisyphe entra alors, amenant avec lui une odeur de poussière et d’herbes sèches. L’adolescent leva des yeux désolés vers lui.

« Comment vas-tu, Régulus ? »

Comme réchauffé, il se redressa, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque Sisyphe posait cette question, ce n’était pas une formule de politesse, non pas.

C’était une question existentielle.

Il observait, non, étudiait son interlocuteur qui ne pouvait s’en sortir par une pirouette. Le Grec n’attendait pas la moindre once de l’ombre d’un mensonge – ou d’une approximation.

_Sacré Sisyphe !_

Pour lui, la moindre émotion, la plus infime réaction avait une importance capitale, qui lui permettait d’adapter son comportement au plus près de ce dont l’autre avait besoin, tout en restant lui-même. Solaire, affectueux et doté d’une solide empathie. Et d’un entêtement certain.

_El Cid, as-tu conscience de ta chance ?_

Régulus soupira discrètement et commença à parler, de tout et de rien, de toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient son quotidien, actuellement. De ce qui le chagrinait, et ce qui le rendait heureux, en taisant l’essentiel.

Le Sanctuaire, le lendemain de la “ discussion ” entre Régulus et Manigoldo

La lumière grise du petit matin blême avait laissé la place à un soleil écrasant dans un ciel d’une si grande pureté qu’il forçait l’humilité. Le jeune Lion, sortant de son Temple tout en s’étirant dans un spasme de plaisir, observa un instant les mouettes voler dans le ciel, une main en visière. Il eut un immense sourire à la liberté des oiseaux dans le vent que parfois il enviait – comme cela devait être bon de sentir la caresse du vent dans ses plumes, comme il l’entrevoyait dans ses rêves.

Fut un temps, il eut souhaité avoir des ailes.

Arrivé en bas des marches dans l’optique d’aller courir au bord de la mer, Régulus changea d’avis.

_Asmita me traiterait de girouette._

Levant les yeux au ciel, il s’élança et partit en courant vers le Sixième Temple. Un peu essoufflé, il s’arrêta avant les dernières marches – “on” avait sa fierté, et arriver hors d’haleine devant son ami lui déplaisait. Il se pencha sur ses genoux, reprenant son souffle, et des mèches d’un même châtain doré que celles de Sisyphe tombèrent devant ses yeux. Il souffla dessus pour les écarter. En vain, elles revenaient. Il lui faudrait songer à rendre visite à Iounía “tête grise”, la cuisinière adorée des petits et des grands, coiffeuse à ses heures, afin qu’elle réglât ce qui était devenu un problème. Il jeta un coup d’œil alentours.

Les chats, nombreux aux abords voisinant le Temple de la Vierge, étaient déjà harassés en grappes dans l’ombre maigre des oliviers, prévoyant d’accablantes chaleurs. Ils relevèrent des têtes aux regards vigilants, avant même qu’ils sentissent les pas légers de la petite femme dès le matin naissant. La cuisinière sans âge, qui, dans ses choux n’avait jamais trouvé d’enfants pour elle, jouait les nourrices auprès de la gent féline depuis aussi loin que la mémoire des hommes présents pût remonter. Quelques années auparavant, tout en consolant la Déesse alors qu’elle n’était qu’une enfant chagrinée, elle eut l’idée de lui parler d’un homme gentil, aux longs cheveux bleus, qui peut être pourrait la distraire de sa peine. “Tête grise” avait longuement parlé à Sasha de ses habitudes et de son côté joueur – jusqu’à la fin de sa vie, elle en était certaine, il viendrait lui chiper ses pommes – tout en l’assurant de sa puissance. Peu après, la conscience d’Athéna s’était éveillée avec l’aide involontaire de Kardia.

Iounía était la mère que chaque petit apprenti était certain de trouver à tout moment, pourvu qu’il en eût besoin, ou envie. Elle était la mère que chaque adulte avait envie de protéger par amour filial. Et après tout, quelle importance qu’elle n’en n’eut mis aucun au monde ?

Elle les aimait tous.

Des stridulations s’élevaient de-ci, de-là dans l’air tremblotant déjà de chaleur. Il exhalait des senteurs d’herbes sèches, de terre grasse et de lavande, où un petit monde d’insectes s’agitait. De la poussière s’élevait de l’arène principale, rendant parfois l’air difficilement respirable.

Les aspirants Chevaliers s’entraînaient à la fraîche. Ils profitaient de l’égide attentive d’un homme à la puissance tranquille et paisible, dont le rire énorme s’élevait par moments, retombant en poussière d’espoir pour chacun d’eux. Il croyait en eux, et eux en ressortaient grandis.

_Donner, donner, sans rien attendre en retour. Le plaisir lu dans leurs yeux est un tel présent…_

♐

L’adolescent aimait cette touffeur. La sensation de faire des efforts en était décuplée.

« Asmita ?

– Régulus ? »

L’adolescent eut un petit rire.

« Un entraînement ?

– J’ai prévu autre chose.

– Ah.

– Un peu plus tard, si tu veux bien ? Ton ami te manque ? »

L’adolescent resta muet un court instant. Encore un qui était au courant ! Sisyphe et El Cid devaient avoir raison… Il retint un claquement de langue agacé afin d’éviter d’autres questions. Asmita eut un léger sourire et l’adolescent leva les yeux au ciel. Pas moyen de lui cacher quoi que ce fût !

« Ouais, non, oui, plus tard, tu n’auras qu’à passer chez moi. Peut-être que je ne serai pas totalement submergé par les livres ! »

Asmita haussa un sourcil surpris. _Régulus lit ? Première nouvelle…_

Le jeune Lion s’en repartit, empli d’un mélange de contrariété et de nostalgie. Après Kallisto qui partait en mission pour il ne savait où, Asmita qui n’avait pas de temps à lui accorder. Tsss, tout le monde lui en voulait ! Régulus souffla en grattant un crâne à la tignasse mêlée dans un joyeux désordre, et, qui tenait plus du chaume qu’autre chose, actuellement. L’eau de mer, le soleil, le vent… Plus qu’à aller courir pour passer son irritation. La dépense physique, sa réponse universelle aux désagréments de toute sorte qui se faisaient un malin plaisir de l’envahir sans cesse, ces temps-ci !

Il repassa à son temple, changea son vêtement usagé pour une tenue un peu plus élimée encore – Régulus n’était pas coquet, malgré les encouragements en ce sens de son compagnon – puis rangea quelques livres avant de se préparer à aller dépenser physiquement son irritation.

 _Il va falloir qu’on en parle quand il rentrera !_ _Plus j’en range, plus il y en a !_

Avec un mouvement irrité de la main, l’adolescent sortit et s’assit un instant sur les marches menant à son Temple.

Il aperçut El Cid – _Allons bon, il ne manquait plus que lui ! Il faut que je voi_ _e_ _s’il peut dorénavant s’occuper de mon entraînement. Mais !? –_ rejoignant Asmita pour cheminer tranquillement en bavardant. Le mécontentement de Régulus grandit, et il s’affaissa en soupirant sur les marches menant au périptère de son Temple. Ce n’était pas qu’il fût jaloux, non pas. La jalousie ne faisait pas partie des sentiments qui lui venaient à l’esprit. Cela ne faisait même pas partie des choses qu’il comprenait. Enfin… Sauf peut-être en ce qui concernait Sisyphe. Il pouvait faire l’effort d’être honnête avec lui-même, à ce sujet… Encore que, ça n’était pas vraiment de la jalousie, plutôt un sentiment d’injustice.

Mais tout de même, il se sentait quelque peu… rejeté. L’accumulation, sans doute.

Une ombre grandit derrière lui. Régulus, assis, bras posés sur ses genoux, tête penchée entre ses épaules, ne daigna pas la relever. Sisyphe s’assit à côté de lui et ébouriffa encore un peu plus sa chevelure.

« C’est vrai qu’on dirait la fourrure d’un chat en colère ! »

L’adolescent grogna.

« Quelqu’un m’a dit que tu étais triste, alors me voilà. »

Régulus baissa un peu plus la tête, et Sisyphe continua à soliloquer. Au fur et à mesure, Régulus se redressait. Il adorait son oncle, mais là… celui-ci venait lui gâcher sa bouderie ! L’adolescent en était outré. Il se sentait contrarié dans son indignation. Alors qu’il croisait de son regard celui de Sisyphe, celui-ci éclata d’un grand rire attendri.

« Je voudrais que tu voies ta tête ! Est-ce si terrible que je vienne te distraire de ta misère ? »

L’adolescent sourit. Un frisson naquit en haut de son crâne, parcourut sa colonne vertébrale pour rejoindre ses reins. Et… Et oui. Zut. Il ne pouvait pas se lever, là. Tsss. Ce que les hormones pouvaient faire, tout de même. Jetant une amorce de coup d’œil vers son oncle, un vague sentiment d’humiliation l’envahit, puis la courbure de ses lèvres s’incurva légèrement.

_Bah. C’est Sisyphe. S’il remarque, il ne dira rien, et… m’en tenir rigueur, c’est pas son genre._

Sisyphe retint un grand sourire. Avant même que Régulus pût lui poser une question il enchaîna.

« Oh, le nez de Manigoldo prend une charmante teinte jaunâtre. Tu ne l’as pas raté. »

Le sourire de Regulus fana, de même que la protubérance dans son pantalon. Il enfonça encore un peu plus sa tête entre ses épaules. L’énervement passé, il se sentait un peu… minable.

« Tu sais, Régulus… Je peux comprendre ta colère, le concernant. Mais je pense que tu vaux mieux que ça. Ne t’occupe pas de lui, de ce qu’il peut dire. Cela ne t’apportera rien de bon. Souvent, l’ignorance est la meilleure défense, la plus intelligente. Manigoldo n’est pas un mauvais bougre. Parfois, il peut se comporter stupidement. Mais c’est lui qui a tort. Enfin… en même temps, il aura mis les choses au clair. Tu sauras ce dont il est capable, et peut-être te méfieras-tu de lui ?

– Mais…

– Peu importe ce que tu as fait, ce que tu as pensé ou dit. Peu importe qui tu aimes, Régulus. Tu fais partie des miens. Et je t’aime, je t’aimerai toujours. Tu ne dois jamais, jamais douter de cela. »

Tout en parlant, le Grec, assis un degré plus haut, posa à plat sa main sur la tête ébouriffée de son neveu. Machinalement, mais suffisamment fort pour qu’il la renfonçât encore un peu entre ses épaules. Régulus sourit à la marque de tendresse, qui ne serait jamais rien de plus, puis lui jeta un coup d’œil de côté.

« El Cid t’a parlé ?

– Ah, je vois. Non, il ne m’a pas parlé, mais tu sais, nous nous connaissons vraiment, vraiment bien. Suffisamment pour ne pas avoir besoin de parler, pas toujours. Même si sur ce coup-là, j’aurai préféré qu’il me le dise. C’est peut-être ça qui passe le plus mal, dans tout cet imbroglio. »

Sa voix était devenue pensive. Il se tourna vers l’adolescent et l’observa. Régulus baissa le chef. Des sentiments contradictoires tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Sisyphe en voulait à El Cid. Il grimaça. Il allait certainement regretter ses paroles mais…

« Ne lui en veux pas. C’est de ma faute.

– Pardon ?

– Je lui ai demandé de ne pas t’en parler. J’imagine que… que ça lui a coûté. Mais il a tenu parole.

– El Cid est un homme d’honneur.

– Mm. Je m’en rends compte.

– Ne trahis pas sa confiance, Régulus. Et ne me mets pas sur un piédestal. Je ne suis qu’un homme. Et puis… je pense que El Cid sera un meilleur maître que moi. Il vient de m’en parler. »

L’adolescent réfléchit un peu, ses grands yeux si étranges dans le vague. La sagesse de son oncle le laissait silencieux. À moins que ce fût sa bonté ?

« Sisyphe ?

– Mm ?

– Tu sais ce qui est triste, lorsqu’on grandit, lorsqu’on devient adulte ?

– Non, dis-moi ?

– Plus personne n’est suffisamment grand pour vous prendre dans ses bras. »

Sisyphe eut un large sourire en se levant. Régulus recula, les yeux agrandis, mais ne put résister à son oncle lorsqu’il le souleva de terre, et éclata de rire.

Au loin, El Cid veillait, et une lueur d’amusement dansa dans ses yeux sombres.


End file.
